


Riding on the Wind

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Et j'ai atténué les clichés en fait), ? - Freeform, Allez Harry aussi a ses torts, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avec des taureaux, Bonnes vacances <3, C'est très long mais ça mène quelque part, Car Sex, Ce n'est pas la distance qui pose problème, Des tonnes, Et l'idée originale n'est pas vraiment de moi, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humour aussi, J'aime les contes de fées, La fin est tellement pas crédible on dirait un conte de fées, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mais Louis qui est un idiot, Merci, N'est-ce pas toujours le problème, One Night Stand, Oui, Oulalala, Qui ne va pas rester un one night stand évidemment, Rider ça veut dire que Louis fait du rodéo, Riding, Skype Sex, Smut, Student!Harry, Summer, Un peu de mélodrame, Vous devinez les blagues, je l'ai fait, promis, rider!Louis, très cliché
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est un champion de rodéo plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît, Harry étudie l'archéologie, se noie dans ses yeux bleus, et l'aurait bien épousé le soir de leur rencontre, s'il n'avait pas décidé que commencer une relation à ce moment de sa vie était une très (très) mauvaise idée. Malheureusement pour lui, l'amour ne prévient pas avant de débarquer, et se donner une chance signifiera aussi faire des sacrifices. Et pour Louis, accepter de dévoiler ses secrets, avant qu'ils ne le tuent. </p><p>[ ! Partiellement inspiré du film/livre "THE LONGEST RIDE" ("Chemins croisés", "Le plus beau des chemins"). Par conséquent, cet OS contient des spoilers sur quelques aspects de l'intrigue. ! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour x :)
> 
> J'ai vu le film 'The Longest Ride' à Londres cet été, et hum. Ce n'était pas le film du siècle, hein, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Mais j'ai bien aimé l'idée du rodéo, et j'ai tout de suite imaginé Louis et Harry dans une situation un peu similaire (avouez ça vous arrive à tous), et j'ai eu terriblement envie de l'écrire. Le problème est que cette histoire est au départ un livre, de Nicholas Sparks, que je n'ai PAS lu. Je n'ai donc rien copié de son écrit, mais je dois quand même prévenir que c'est une sorte de "réécriture", au sens premier du terme, c'est-à-dire non pas "recopier" les phrases en changeant les pronoms, mais reprendre une idée pour en faire quelque chose de différent. J'étais un peu perturbée, ça me gêne et j'ai hésité à poster, mais je me dis que ce n'est qu'une fiction sur un boyband, who cares si j'ai adapté vaguement un film ?  
> > Au niveau des similarités, le personnage de Louis est vraiment inspiré de celui de Luke dans le film. Son hobby, mais aussi un petit peu son histoire familiale, et d'autres trucs. J'espère que Harry est un peu plus intéressant que Sophia, parce que la potiche blonde ça va deux minutes mais bon. Je n'ai repris quasiment aucun dialogue (parce qu'ils sont... peu passionnants), mais j'ai gardé plusieurs scènes et plusieurs moments clés de la relation. Donc si vous connaissez le film ou le livre, vous reconnaîtrez. J'accorde donc tout crédit à N. Sparks pour l'idée originale.  
> > Au niveau des différences, elles sont tout de même très nombreuses. J'ai complètement effacé l'histoire du vieil homme qu'ils rencontrent et qui raconte son histoire en 1945 blabla, parce que ça n'avait aucun intérêt dans une fiction Larry (c'était ma partie préférée dans le film, cependant). Il n'y a donc qu'une seule histoire d'amour, celle des jeunes, Luke et Sophia, qui sont Louis et Harry. Tous les dialogues, tous les développements de leur personnalité, tous les moments romantiques, à part quelques uns, la fin, sont entièrement inventés par moi. J'ai vraiment changé pas mal de choses. 
> 
> CE QUE VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE SAVOIR SUR LE RODEO ("bull riding") : pas plus que moi, c'est à dire rien. Non plus sérieusement, c'est un sport (si, si). Le but du rider (une sorte de cowboy, en vrai), c'est de rester en selle (en se tenant d'une seule main) sur un taureau "excité" à l'aide de moyens plus ou moins douteux (*aucun animal n'a été maltraité pour faire cette fiction*), pendant HUIT SECONDES. Le rider ET le taureau sont notés pour leur performance sur l'agilité etc (je ne sais pas vraiment en fait), et ont un total de points accumulé au cours des rodéos. Il y a donc un champion du monde chez les riders et un chez les taureaux. Les riders tirent au sort le taureau qu'ils vont monter à chaque rodéo. Les championnats du monde se tiennent à Las Vegas : http://www.pbrworldfinals.com/ Oui, on peut gagner sa vie en faisant des rodéos. Je sais, je n'y croyais pas non plus.  
> LE RODEO NE VOUS INTERESSE PAS DU TOUT ? Moi non plus ! =) Pas besoin d'être intéressé pour lire une fiction Larry dans un univers alternatif, et en plus, je ne parle vraiment pas beaucoup de rodéo... Louis en cowboy, c'est sexy, et j'espère avoir rendu le truc sympa à lire :) 
> 
> Euh. J'oublie quelque chose, c'est sûr. Tant pis :) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Ah oui, juste, j'écris vraiment pour m'amuser... C'est un OS d'été, fait pour rire et faire "awww", je n'ai pas de grandes ambitions et je ne promets pas que ce soit transcendant (ça ne l'est pas). Je veux juste que ça fasse autant plaisir de le lire que ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire.
> 
> Avertissements : sexe, blagues nulles, et comme d'habitude j'invente des tas de choses sur les lieux, les universités, les domaines sur lesquels je ne connais rien, tout est fiction. Il y a aussi quelques mentions d'accidents en rapport avec le rodéo, rien de très décrit, mais si ça vous choque... Passez votre chemin. 
> 
> Titre : VOUS SAVEZ D'OU CA VIENT, je vous l'assure. Bref, "Fireproof" de One Direction, parce que cette phrase contenait le mot "riding" et que c'est Louis qui la chante <3 
> 
> Bonne lecture =D

_Riding on the Wind_

 

 

**Wilmington, Caroline du Nord. Juin.**

 

-Comment tu le sens, ce soir, Lou ?

 

Louis se dirigeait vers les enclos des taureaux, son chapeau dans une main, ouvrant et fermant son poing pour détendre ses doigts. Il n'était jamais très bavard avant de monter, mais l'inquiétude qu'il percevait dans la voix de son ami le poussa à détacher ses yeux du sol et à lui lancer un sourire.

 

-Super, fit Louis d'une voix assurée. J'ai eu un bon tirage. Je pourrais remonter dans le classement mondial, ce soir. En fait, je _sais_ que je vais remonter.

 

Liam lui rendit son sourire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe de l'excès de confiance que Louis distillait dans son ton, mais les plis disparurent de son visage. Ils risquaient de revenir rapidement, cependant. A chaque fois que Louis s'approchait d'un taureau, depuis l'accident, Liam semblait sur le point de le supplier de renoncer. La première fois que Louis était remonté en selle, il avait failli l'attacher à la barrière pour l'empêcher d'y aller -un peu comme sa mère. Mais il avait fini par se résigner à sa décision, et Louis lui était reconnaissant de désormais garder ses reproches pour lui.

 

Louis pressa le pas en entendant le commentateur annoncer son passage, dans une sorte de long cri prolongé enthousiaste :

 

_« C'est maintenant le tour de notre héros local, Louis Tomlinson, triple champion des PBR World Finals ! Il vient de revenir dans la course après un an à se remettre d'une blessure. Il est maintenant 52 mondial, la route est encore longue ! Voyons voir ce qu'il fera ce soir sur Sweet Thang … »_

 

Louis ajusta pour la millième fois ses gants en cuir et enfonça son chapeau sur son crâne. Il enjamba la barrière de l'enclos.

 

Sweet Thang était d'une taille assez impressionnante. Et il semblait nerveux, renâclant avec colère. Mais, comparé à... Il ne serait jamais aussi impressionnant et nerveux que... Louis chassa immédiatement ces pensées de son esprit. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ce soir-là. Surtout pas maintenant.

 

Il ne devait pas penser à la sensation terrifiante de perte de contrôle.

 

Il ne devait pas penser à la violence du choc sur le sol dur.

 

Il ne devait pas penser au goût de la poussière dans sa bouche.

 

Il ne devait pas penser à la douleur. La douleur qui était toujours là.

 

Il allait cesser d'y penser tout de suite. Il cessa d'y penser. Mais rien que l'esquisse du souvenir avait rendu ses mains moites. Lorsqu'il grimpa sur le taureau dans l'enclos, il avait une boule à l'estomac. Pourquoi était-il brusquement si anxieux ? Tout allait très bien quelques secondes auparavant. Il se détestait d'avoir laissé les cicatrices du passé le brûler encore une fois. Il était plus fort que ça.

 

Il était un rider. C'était ce qu'il faisait. C'était ce pour quoi il était né.

 

Il se tourna vers les hommes qui entouraient l'enclos, visages anonymes et visages familiers mélangés. Les cris fusaient et le compte à rebours s'était enclenché. Louis aperçut Liam ; il lui disait quelque chose. Louis ne saisit pas ses mots, mais il se sentit prêt, soudain. De nouveau concentré. De toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il avait une bête de plusieurs centaines de kilos sous lui, prêt à ruer tout son soûl pour se débarrasser de lui.

 

Puis il referma sa main sur la lanière, et lorsque les portes de l'enclos s'ouvrirent et que le taureau bondit dans l'arène, l'adrénaline fusa à travers son corps et son esprit se focalisa sur une seule idée, une seule consigne  : rester en selle.

 

#

 

La porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit brutalement, allant taper contre le mur, et Harry sursauta. Il faillit en renverser sa tasse de café sur le clavier de son MacBook. Il enleva ses écouteurs et se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau.

 

-Frapper, c'était un tel effort à faire ?

 

Niall s'affala sur son lit en protestant.

 

-J'ai frappé ! Tu n'as juste pas entendu !

 

-Eh bien, il fallait frapper encore, jusqu'à ce que je te permette d'entrer, grogna Harry. On ne peut pas avoir un peu d'intimité ici, mince.

 

Niall leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tu vis dans une fraternité. Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas avoir d'intimité. C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en train de te branler...

 

Niall loucha en direction de son écran d'ordinateur.

 

-A moins que rédiger tes essais soit l'équivalent de te branler pour toi, ce qui, franchement, ne m'étonnerait même pas, vu le temps que tu y consacres dans ta vie.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

Niall se redressa sur la couverture et lui lança un regard sévère.

 

-Tu travailles trop, Haz.

 

-J'ai juste un devoir à finir... marmonna le bouclé.

 

-Tu as toujours un devoir à finir ! Celui-ci est facultatif, nom d'un chien. C'est la fin de l'année, l'été, tu as décroché le stage de tes rêves, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues de te tuer à la tâche. Je ne comprends juste _pas_.

 

-C'est sans doute pour ça que tu as failli être viré de la fac pour manque d'assiduité...

 

Niall se leva et marcha jusqu'au bureau de Harry. Il ferma l'écran de son ordinateur d'un coup sec.

 

-Ce soir, on sort.

 

-On est déjà sortis jeudi dernier...

 

Niall le regarda d'un air incrédule.

 

-C'était il y a dix jours ! Harry, tu es un étudiant ou une nonne ? Tu sais qu'on va aussi à l'université pour se socialiser, fréquenter des cercles intéressants, se faire de nouveaux amis...

 

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

 

-Ouais, j'aurais probablement besoin de ça. De nouveaux amis. Pour te remplacer.

 

-Je suis sérieux.

 

-Moi aussi.

 

-Habille-toi. J'ai un plan. On sort. C'est un ordre.

 

Niall eut un petit sourire démoniaque.

 

-Et mets tes bottes style cowboy. Pour une fois, tu iras bien avec le décor.

 

*

 

Niall l'avait amené à un rodéo.

 

Apparemment, on ne pouvait pas quitter la Caroline sans avoir assisté à un rodéo. C'était un sacrilège.

 

Harry savait que l’État dans lequel ils étudiaient était plutôt réputé pour ce... sport (était-ce seulement un sport ?), ce qui était peu surprenant dans le Sud des États-Unis, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé s'y retrouver un jour. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le concept. Ces pauvres taureaux. Forcés de participer à un jeu cruel où ils risquaient de se faire blesser.

 

Niall lui fit remarquer que c'était plutôt les riders qui risquaient de se faire blesser.

 

-Ils l'auront cherché, répliqua Harry. Les bêtes n'ont rien demandé, elles.

 

Niall leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne prenait jamais ses combats pour la cause animale très au sérieux. Il avait littéralement ri au nez de Harry quand celui-ci avait parlé de devenir végétarien, et lui avait demandé quelle cuisson il voulait pour son steak.

 

-Ce manque de considération n'est pas une très bonne tactique pour séduire, pointa son ami.

 

Un des arguments de Niall pour convaincre Harry de rentrer dans l'arène, en descendant de la voiture, une fois arrivés à destination, avait été de lui assurer que les gars qui participaient à la compétition étaient tous très musclés et très séduisants. Comme si Harry était si superficiel. D'accord, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait mis sa vie amoureuse en pause pour se concentrer sur ses études. Mais il n'était pas désespéré au point de se jeter au cou d'un cowboy, alors que la probabilité qu'il se fasse repousser était d'environ 99,9%.

 

-Ils sont tous hétéro, Ni.

 

Ils avaient atterri dans les premiers rangs des gradins, et ils étaient entourés de jeunes filles déchaînées en mini jupes et bottes blanches, qui appréciaient visiblement beaucoup la vue des riders.

 

-Comment tu le sais ? Fit Niall en arquant un sourcil.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Parce que. Je le sais. Ça se voit.

 

- _Ooh_ , voyez-vous ça, Monsieur je-suis-engagé-pour-la-cause-LGBT qui nous sort les pires des stéréotypes !

 

Harry rougit un peu.

 

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

 

Niall lui tapota l'épaule.

 

-Je sais. Bah, tu n'as pas tort, je dois le reconnaître. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'admirer, hein ?

 

Niall jeta un coup d’œil aux pieds de Harry.

 

-De toute façon, en portant ces chaussures, tu t'es saboté d'avance tout seul.

 

-C'est toi qui m'as dit de mettre des bottes...

 

-Oui, mais pas... Pas celles-là ! Gémit Niall.

 

Harry ne voyait pas le problème avec ses bottines dorées et brillantes.

 

-Heureusement que je suis habitué à tes accoutrements étranges, et que je suis déjà trop associé à toi pour espérer sauver ma réputation...

 

-Comme si c'était moi qui te tirais vers le bas. Tu n'avais déjà plus de réputation après la première fête de notre première année, où tu as passé la soirée à réciter des pubs pour des gâteaux apéritifs...

 

-J'étais bourré !

 

-Ouais, et tu sais ce qu'on dit : _in vino veritas_. L'alcool révèle les vrais visages des gens, rigola Harry. Et en l'occurrence, le tien est assez... embarrassant.

 

-Au moins, il est caché la plupart du temps. Contrairement à certains, chez qui il est plus... Voyant. _Trop_ voyant.

 

Niall avait visiblement une dent contre ses bottes.

 

*

 

Harry pensait réellement qu'il resterait indifférent au spectacle et au sort des riders. Mais en un rien de temps, il se retrouva emporté dans l'excitation de la compétition, et à crier aussi fort que Niall pour encourager les participants (ou les taureaux). Enfin, presque aussi fort. Niall s’époumonait littéralement. Harry se surprit même à retenir son souffle avec angoisse à chaque fois qu'un nouveau concurrent se faisait secouer dans tous les sens par une bête ivre de rage. Et s'il lâchait la corde, et volait dans les airs ? Comment pouvait-on sortir indemne d'une telle chute ? Et si le taureau lui tombait dessus ? C'était terrible.

 

-Je pensais que tu t'en fichais, lui cria Niall par-dessus le brouhaha.

 

-Je ne suis pas complètement insensible non plus !

 

A ce moment précis, le présentateur annonça le prochain rider, et Harry détourna une seconde son attention de sa parodie de dispute avec Niall pour voir de qui il s'agissait, plissant les yeux.

 

_« Notre héros local, Louis Tomlinson... »_

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

Oh, oui, d'accord. Celui-là était beau. Vraiment beau. Jusqu'ici, aucun type n'avait particulièrement attiré son œil. Mais ce Louis... Harry pouvait voir le bleu éclatant de ses yeux d'ici. Il était petit, comparé à certains autres concurrents bâtis comme des colosses, et tout en courbes, mais Harry n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que c'était majoritairement du muscle. (Harry eut brusquement envie de vérifier cela, de préférence en laissant Louis le renverser sur un lit). Il y avait quelque chose de doux qui se dégageait du rider, cependant. Quelque chose de difficile à formuler. Comme une fragilité. Ce qui était...

 

Absolument absurde à dire alors que le type en question venait de débouler dans l'arène solidement accroché à un taureau en furie, un petit sourire teinté d'arrogance plaqué sur les lèvres.

 

Harry se gifla intérieurement. Il n'y avait rien de fragile en Louis. Il faisait du rodéo à un niveau professionnel, nom de Dieu. Harry ferait mieux de récupérer sa raison rapidement. Regarder, d'accord. Délirer à ce point, non.

 

-En effet, tu n'es pas complètement insensible, lui lança Niall avec un sourire entendu et un petit coup de coude taquin.

 

Harry s'extirpa de sa contemplation et haussa les épaules, feignant le détachement. Il trouvait le type attirant, bon, d'accord. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Ce n'était rien du tout. Un petit fantasme de quelques instants. Rien. Pourtant, les huit secondes où Louis Tomlinson fut ballotté comme un pantin désarticulé sur le dos de Sweet Thang lui parurent les plus longues de sa vie. Il dut se retenir de se ronger les ongles. Il s'en faisait un peu trop pour la survie de ce simple petit fantasme passager.

 

3, 4, 5 ...

 

Le taureau eut une ruade particulièrement violente, et le Stetson noir de Louis fut arraché de sa tête pour aller voltiger dans les gradins.

 

Il atterrit pile à côté de Harry, dans l'allée. Sans réfléchir, celui-ci se pencha pour le récupérer.

 

6, 7, 8 !

 

_« Oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est fait ! Louis Tomlinson remonte à la 48e place du classement mondial ! »_

 

Harry se retrouva debout dans les gradins à acclamer le jeune homme avec tous les autres spectateurs. Les applaudissements étaient particulièrement chaleureux, pour lui. Il devait vraiment être apprécié dans la région.

 

Louis salua vaguement de la tête en s'approchant du public, et Harry se rappela brusquement du chapeau qu'il tenait à la main. Il descendit jusqu'à la barrière en bas des gradins et lança :

 

-Hé !

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui.

 

Ces yeux bleus.

 

-Ton chapeau, réussit à dire Harry sans balbutier comme un idiot, en le lui tendant.

 

Louis le regarda fixement, et ses yeux glissèrent le long du corps de Harry avant de revenir à son visage. Il avait un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres. Harry sentit ses joues rosir.

 

-Garde-le, fit Louis.

 

Et il s'éloigna sur la piste. Après lui avoir fait un clin d’œil

 

Harry essaya de se persuader que cela ne voulait rien dire, mais les coups d’œil dépités et mauvais que lui lançaient les groupies environnantes ne l'aidaient pas à ne pas en tirer des conclusions.

 

-Euh... fit la voix de Niall dans son oreille, en le rejoignant en bas des gradins. Tu es toujours sûr que les riders sont tous hétéro ?

 

#

 

Louis fut happé par une succession de tapes amicales dans le dos et de félicitations lorsqu'il retourna en coulisses du rodéo, entre les camions et les autres riders. Il se fraya un chemin en remerciant avec sourires et poignées de main. Sa performance n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais ses notes étaient plutôt bonnes, et tous savaient d'où il revenait. Liam le rejoignit, l'air tout excité, lui agrippant l'épaule, marchant à ses côtés.

 

-Louis ! Je suis vraiment fier de toi !

 

Josh passa près d'eux.

 

-Calme-toi, Payne, ma grand-mère aurait pu monter Sweet Thang !

 

Mais il souriait et donna un petit coup d'épaule chaleureux à Louis en passant.

 

-Tu vas avoir toutes les filles pour toi au bar ce soir ! Tu pourras choisir la plus belle !

 

Louis se retint avec peine de soupirer. Les filles, hein. Comme s'il avait déjà montré un quelconque intérêt pour les admiratrices qui se pressaient autour des riders après un rodéo.

 

-Visiblement, ils n'ont toujours pas compris, grinça Liam entre ses dents.

 

-Ils refusent de comprendre, plutôt, grogna Louis.

 

Il ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment, mais il en avait un peu assez qu'on mette les pieds dans le plat avec lui à chaque fois.

 

-Tu connais la mentalité du milieu... Et de la région, fit Liam en lui jetant un regard de compassion.

 

Malheureusement, oui. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Louis ne criait pas sa sexualité sur les toits. Les préjugés de l'environnement qu'il côtoyait. Mais il ne faisait pas tellement d'efforts pour cacher qu'il préférait les garçons non plus. On aurait pu penser que les gens finiraient par saisir, et, que même s'ils ne lui en parlaient pas directement ou désapprouvaient, éviteraient de faire des remarques comme celles de Josh. Liam avait deviné tout seul des années auparavant, lui, par exemple. Mais Liam était une exception parmi ses amis dans le rodéo, Louis en était conscient. Il remerciait le ciel d'être tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi tolérant. Liam ne participait pas directement au rodéo, mais il s'occupait de leur organisation, et cela voulait dire qu'il était toujours là, aux côtés de Louis.

 

-Et... Le mec à qui tu as laissé ton chapeau ? Demanda Liam avec un petit sourire.

 

Justement, les pensées de Louis venaient de dériver vers lui. Il devait l'avouer, il lui avait tapé dans l’œil. Avant même que le jeune homme ne l'interpelle -d'une charmante voix grave et chaude-, Louis l'avait remarqué, debout dans les gradins, en descendant de Sweet Thang. Puis il était littéralement apparu devant lui, sans prévenir, silhouette longiligne et jambes interminables, bandana dans les cheveux, sourire à fossettes sur le visage, l'air un peu en décalage, plutôt embarrassé, et complètement adorable. Louis était tombé sous le charme si vite qu'il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour décider de prendre le risque d'être encore plus évident sur quel sexe l'attirait et de se permettre un petit geste de séduction envers le garçon.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Peut-être qu'il sera à la soirée. Tu lui plaisais aussi, tu sais, insista Liam en baissant la voix. Je l'ai vu te fixer.

 

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Il n'avait pas tellement l'air d'un gars attiré par le rodéo...

 

L'image du type flotta devant ses yeux.

 

-Il faisait un peu... hipster, acheva Louis. Le genre intelligent, tu vois ?

 

-Et ?

 

-Et je monte sur des taureaux.

 

-Et ?

 

-Rien, je ne l'intéresserais sûrement pas, c'est tout !

 

-Toujours à te dévaloriser, Louis, soupira Liam. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique. Tu n'aurais aucun mal à te trouver un gentil garçon...

 

Comme si c'était facile. Tout le monde ne rencontrait pas l'amour de sa vie à seize ans comme Liam avec Sophia. Surtout quand on était gay dans le Sud des États-Unis.

 

-Tu parles vraiment comme ma mère, Li, ça en devient effrayant.

 

-Ta mère est une femme très bien.

 

-Ouais, mais une seule comme ça, ça me suffit.

 

Liam roula des yeux et l'entraîna vers les toilettes pour que Louis puisse se débarrasser du sable de l'arène qui s'était déposé sur sa peau.

 

*

 

Il y avait ce club en face de l'arène, où spectateurs et participants avaient pour habitude de se retrouver après un rodéo. C'était à peu près ce qui faisait vivre l'établissement. Louis y avait passé tellement de temps depuis son adolescence qu'il connaissait par cœur le chemin que les lumières colorées faisaient en balayant la piste de danse, et savait exactement quelles personnes il allait y retrouver, et qui embrasserait qui d'ici la fin de la soirée. Malheureusement, ce n'était jamais lui qu'on embrassait. Ce n'était pas vraiment là qu'il trouvait ses coups d'un soir, et encore moins, comme Liam le suggérait, un « gentil garçon » prêt à s'engager dans une relation.

 

Mais peut être que ce soir, les choses allaient changer.

 

Louis sortit du bar pour fumer une cigarette, fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de son briquet, heureux d'échapper à l'atmosphère un peu étouffante. Il reconnut le garçon des gradins en un seul coup d’œil. Il n'oubliait pas un visage ou un corps qui lui avait plu. Mais le Stetson perché sur son crâne aidait aussi. Louis s'approcha lentement de lui, cigarette coincée entre ses doigts. Le garçon était appuyé contre une barrière, les yeux fixés sur le sol, et les releva en entendant ses pas.

 

-Joli chapeau, lança Louis.

 

Le garçon rougit légèrement et porta la main à sa tête, comme s'il avait oublié que le Stetson était là. Il l'enleva rapidement pour le tendre à Louis.

 

-Tu peux le reprendre, si...

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Non, non, c'est un cadeau. Il te va mieux qu'à moi, de toute façon.

 

Le garçon sourit, et ce sourire éclairait les environs bien mieux que les lampions et les phares des voitures qui passaient derrière lui. Il remit le chapeau, en l'ajustant un peu maladroitement.

 

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis à peu près que tout te va mieux à toi qu'à moi.

 

Louis baissa les yeux sur les pieds de son interlocuteur.

 

-Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais porter de telles bottes avec autant de style que toi.

 

Elles étaient très... _dorées_ , et accrochaient la lumière qui tombait de la guirlande électrique qui serpentait autour de la barrière. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire.

 

-Il paraît qu'elles sont horribles, même sur moi.

 

-Alors là, c'est à mon tour de ne pas être d'accord.

 

Elles apportaient une petite touche d'excentricité et d'audace qui plaisait bien à Louis.

 

-C'est vraiment poli de ta part de ne pas pointer mes fautes de goût...

 

-Mais je les aime vraiment ! Insista Louis.

 

Le garçon ajusta de nouveau le chapeau sur sa tête -il n'avait pas l'air habitué à en porter- et le gratifia d'un deuxième sourire.

 

-Merci, alors.

 

Louis sentit une certaine chaleur gagner sa poitrine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi attiré par quelqu'un, mais longtemps aussi que la personne semblait autant attirée par lui. Longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation plaisante dénuée d'arrière-pensées trop pressantes, à des kilomètres des simples _« toilettes ? »_ qui se chuchotaient à l'oreille dans les boîtes gay.

 

-Je suis Louis, dit-il doucement.

 

Le garçon lui serra la main. Il avait une paume large et chaude.

 

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il.

 

Évidemment. L'annonce avant son passage.

 

-Tu ne vas pas me dire ton nom ? Demanda Louis alors que celui-ci ne venait pas.

 

Le garçon fit mine de réfléchir.

 

-Non, tu dois le deviner. Si je te dis que c'est le même que celui du meilleur prince d'Angleterre ?

 

-Euh... William ?

 

Le garçon porta une main à sa poitrine, l'air faussement choqué.

 

-William ? Ce coincé à la calvitie précoce ?! Beurk. Je parlais de Harry, évidemment.

 

Le garçon s'appelait Harry, donc. Ça lui allait particulièrement bien ; il avait définitivement un petit côté anglais, en plus.

 

-Désolé, je ne suis pas très au courant de la plastique de la famille royale du Royaume-Uni...

 

-Pourtant, ça me paraît être une information cruciale.

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis demanda, brusquement plus hésitant, comme pris d'une stupide accès de timidité :

 

-Alors, Harry, je peux te payer un verre, ou je dois passer un autre test sur l'actualité people ?

 

-Mhm... Je vais en préparer un le temps qu'on arrive au comptoir.

 

Harry l'accompagna dans le bar. Louis effleura le bas de son dos en lui tenant la porte, et cela suffit à accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

 

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il voulait fumer.

 

*

 

Une heure plus tard, Louis avait appris que Harry étudiait l'archéologie, que c'était la première fois qu'il venait à un rodéo, qu'il adorait les dauphins, et que sa couleur préférée était le bleu _« un peu comme ses yeux »_ (Louis n'avait pas du tout rougi à cette déclaration), et il mourait d'envie de lui prendre la main, l'embrasser, de coucher avec lui, et peut-être même de l'épouser et de vivre heureux avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ce qui était sans doute un peu prématuré, comme chemin de pensées, mais Harry le rendait simple d'esprit. Il voulait juste l'écouter parler, parler, parler, en souriant de façon niaise.

 

-Pourquoi tu as choisi l'archéologie ?

 

Harry parut réfléchir sérieusement à la question, même si on avait déjà dû lui poser des centaines de fois. La musique résonnait en arrière-fond, mais ils s'étaient mis dans des fauteuils au fond du bar et elle ne gênait pas leur conversation.

 

-J'adore l'art. Et l'histoire. Et les civilisations anciennes. Et je voulais travailler dans un domaine où je pourrais faire quelque chose de concret avec ça. J'ai toujours la possibilité d'enseigner, ou de bosser dans un musée, un monument, mais j'aime l'idée de pouvoir m'engager sur un chantier de fouilles, toucher les objets, manier les outils... J'aime l'excitation de la découverte pure et dure. Et avoir les mains dans la terre.

 

-Tu as déjà travaillé sur des fouilles ?

 

Harry acquiesça, et son regard s'illumina, ses longs doigts tapotant sur son verre de vodka orange -Louis eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de ces doigts.

 

-Oui, je suis déjà allé en Grèce et en Sicile. Mais on a aussi des sites passionnants ici, si on sort de l'Antiquité pour aller dans des périodes plus contemporaines.

 

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup voyagé, moi, lâcha Louis. Je suis allé à Paris, une fois. C'est tout.

 

-Ah, la ville de l'amour. J'aimerais bien y aller, fit Harry d'un ton rêveur. Peut-être même y habiter un peu.

 

Louis aimerait bien y retourner avec lui.

 

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas qu'on fasse beaucoup de rodéo là-bas, je m'y ennuierais sans doute rapidement, plaisanta-t-il.

 

Après tout, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

 

Harry lui lança un regard curieux et intense à la fois.

 

-Comment tu as commencé ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules et avala une gorgée de son verre. Ils en arrivaient à la partie où Harry allait se rendre compte que sa vie était incroyablement ennuyeuse et qu'il ferait mieux de fuir sa présence rustique.

 

-Mon père était déjà un rider. J'ai grandi dans les rodéos. Et puis, avec le ranch, tout ça... J'étais un peu prédestiné, je suppose.

 

-Tu as un ranch ? S'étonna Harry. Wow. Tu es un vrai cowboy.

 

Il n'avait pas l'air méprisant, ni moqueur.

 

-C'est un ranch familial. Et... pas vraiment, corrigea Louis. On n'a plus de vaches, depuis la mort de mon père. Alors...

 

Un pli barra le front de Harry.

 

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père...

 

Louis balaya sa compassion de la main.

 

-C'est bon. Ça fait des années.

 

-Je n'ai pas de père, moi non plus, confia Harry après un silence. Il s'est cassé quand j'étais bébé.

 

Oh. Peut-être qu'ils avaient plus en commun que ce que Louis avait cru au premier abord.

 

-Est-ce que tu...

 

Harry fut coupé par l'arrivée de l'ami avec lequel il était venu au rodéo. Il avait l'air très, très imbibé, et Harry le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol.

 

-Harryyyyyyy... Ils ne veulent plus me donner de chips, au bar...

 

Le blond cligna des yeux en voyant Louis.

 

-Hé, il est encore plus mignon de près, je comprends que tu aies complètement craqué-

 

-Hum, Niall, l'interrompit Harry, l'air un peu embarrassé. Combien de verres tu as pris ?

 

-Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. Mais ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'ai embrassé une fille ! Elle s'appelle Melina ! Euh, non... Meli- Melissa ? Je ne sais plus, mais elle est vraiment jolie. Vraiment. Avec une peau toute douce. Et une poitrine... Enfin, bien sûr, ça ne signifie pas grand chose pour toi, vu que tu préfères les bites...

 

Harry grimaça, un bras toujours passé autour de son ami.

 

-Je devrais probablement le ramener, dit-il avec un regard d'excuse en direction de Louis.

 

Louis hésita entre montrer sa déception et s'émouvoir de la sollicitude dont Harry faisait preuve envers son ami.

 

-Je...

 

Harry semblait attendre une réaction de sa part, le corps déjà tourné vers la sortie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi (il n'était pas si novice que ça avec les garçons qui lui plaisaient, quand même), Louis paniqua. Et au lieu de faire comme toute personne normale, de lui demander son numéro et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, il balbutia :

 

-Hum, peut-être que tu pourrais revenir, après ?

 

Il était pris d'une peur irrépressible, soudain persuadé que s'il laissait Harry partir ce soir, il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

 

Harry parut hésitant. Louis eut une inspiration soudain.

 

-Ou je pourrais passer te chercher un peu plus tard, et on pourrait... Aller boire un autre verre ailleurs, peut-être ? Tu vis sur le campus de l'université de Wilmington, pas vrai ?

 

Louis était en train de se ridiculiser, mais il était un peu trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

 

-Oui...

 

-C'est sur mon chemin, de toute façon. Sur le chemin du ranch. Je m'arrêterai devant, et... Si tu veux venir, juste... Descends ? Dans, disons, une heure ?

 

Louis pensait que Harry allait battre en retraite, et fuir loin de lui, certain d'avoir affaire à un authentique psychopathe. Louis lui-même craignait pour sa santé mentale, à l'heure actuelle. Mais un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, comme si la fébrilité de Louis le flattait, en quelque sorte. Il avait l'air amusé, maintenant.

 

-Et si tu ne veux pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Louis. Pas de problème. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air trop... insistant.

 

Harry lui lança un long regard, et lâcha finalement :

 

-D'accord. Tu peux... Venir.

 

Il finit par s'éloigner, mais se retourna deux ou trois fois pour regarder Louis par-dessus son épaule. Il semblait un peu... sonné.

 

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un garçon recherche à ce point sa compagnie, un peu comme Louis. Mais Louis en doutait. Il était bien trop cultivé, spirituel et sexy pour se retrouver aussi isolé que lui. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit célibataire -s'il l'était.

 

#

 

Harry soutint Niall jusqu'à sa chambre, farfouillant dans la poche de son ami pour en extraire ses clés. Il le déposa en douceur sur le lit.

 

-Merci, Haz, soupira celui-ci en se roulant en boule contre son oreiller. Désolé d'avoir interrompu ta soirée...

 

-C'est pas grave.

 

-Mais si, grogna Niall en tournant la tête vers lui. Pour une fois que tu trouves quelqu'un qui semble vraiment te plaire... C'est bête. Tu vas descendre le rejoindre, pas vrai ?

 

Niall avait l'ouïe remarquablement acérée pour quelqu'un qui avait une quantité aussi impressionnante d'alcool dans le sang.

 

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

 

-Pourquoi pas ?

 

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et Harry ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais il était quasiment sûr que Niall lui lançait un regard réprobateur, sourcils froncés.

 

-Je pars vivre à New York dans deux mois, chuchota-t-il. Je ne peux pas... Commencer quelque chose maintenant.

 

-Tu n'as pas besoin de deux mois pour sucer sa queue, marmonna Niall.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Probablement pas, non. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas mon style...

 

Et il sentait que Louis pourrait être plus que ça. Et ça serait du gâchis, en quelque sorte, de s'accorder une soirée, en sachant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas de lendemain.

 

-Tu te prends trop la tête. Ce type te plaît, tu lui plais, il te veut, tu le veux, eh ben, c'est simple, je ne sais pas... Fonce. Prends ce qui t'offre à toi, sans analyser toutes les conséquences possibles et imaginables. C'est comme... Si tu es sur un bateau, et qu'il y a un vent favorable... Hop ! Tu tournes le gouvernail, tu t'engouffres dans la rafale, tu te laisses porter sur les flots par le courant d'air ! Tu profites du vent pour voguer le plus loin possible, sans te demander quand il retombera !

 

Niall était vraiment soûl, décidément.

 

-Si tu me sors un _Carpe diem_...

 

-Tu aurais besoin d'un rappel, pourtant. C'est cliché, mais... Bon sang, Haz. Tu as un mec mignon qui te propose de passer la soirée avec lui. Dans le pire des cas, le sexe sera décevant, ou le type t'ennuiera à mourir. Dans le meilleur... Qui sait ?

 

*

 

Harry sortit dans la nuit, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la résidence universitaire, suivant l'allée éclairée par les lampadaires. Il avait troqué ses bottes dorées pour une paire de bottines marrons plus simples et plus confortables, il avait le chapeau à la main, et il se sentait étrangement nerveux. Depuis qu'il avait vu Louis, il avait l'impression que chaque seconde avec lui était déterminante pour le reste de son existence.

 

Il aperçut son visage dans l'habitacle illuminé d'un pick-up bleu garé dans la rue, juste en face, et Harry n'était pas surpris que Louis conduise ce genre de véhicules. Cela faisait très... cowboy. Il frappa à la vitre. Louis sursauta un peu, puis sourit, l'air immensément soulagé (ce qui fit bondir le cœur de Harry) et se pencha pour lui ouvrir la portière.

 

-Jolie voiture, commenta Harry en se hissant sur la place passager.

 

-Merci. Mais c'est juste une Chevrolet Chevy Silverado. Avec double cabine.

 

Harry jeta un œil à l'arrière. En plus de la remorque, il y avait une grande banquette arrière.

 

-C'est immense.

 

-Ouais. Il fallait bien caser mes quatre sœurs.

 

-Quatre ? S'étonna Harry.

 

-Je t'ai dit que le ranch était familial, fit Louis avec un petit rire. Je vis là-bas avec ma mère et toute sa basse-cour.

 

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Je n'ai qu'une seule sœur, et c'est déjà une énigme permanente qui me donne la migraine.

 

Gemma lui aurait arraché les intestins si elle l'avait entendu dire ça sur elle. Mais bon, elle savait que Harry l'aimait quand même. Louis haussa les épaules, et Harry pouvait voir la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour ses sœurs dans ses yeux.

 

-Alors, j'ai réfléchi pendant la demi-heure que j'ai passé à attendre ici...

 

Harry se frotta le crâne. Oups. Il avait pris un peu de temps à paniquer tout seul dans sa chambre avant de se décider.

 

-Je suis désolé...

 

-Non, non, dit Louis. Moi aussi, j'aurais hésité à venir, à ta place. Je ne suis pas passionnant, je n'inspire pas une confiance folle...

 

Harry n'avait passé que quelques heures avec Louis, mais il avait remarqué sa tendance à s'enfoncer lui-même, se sentant obligé de rappeler sans cesse qu'il ne valait rien -ce qui était faux. Harry posa la main sur son bras, et dit fermement :

 

-Ce n'est pas pour ça du tout.

 

Les joues de Louis semblèrent se réchauffer un peu, et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-OK, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Donc, pour ce soir... J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dans la nature, au lieu de retourner dans un club. C'est vraiment une belle nuit, et je connais un endroit... Est-ce que... ?

 

-Oui, d'accord, ça pourrait être cool, fit doucement Harry.

 

Il n'avait pas enlevé sa main du bras de Louis.

 

*

 

Louis l'avait emmené dans la forêt. Il fendait la végétation devant lui, zigzagant entre les arbres qui se dressaient dans la semi-obscurité, hauts vers le ciel rempli à ras-bord d'étoiles. Harry aimait les ciels de la Caroline. Tout paraissait toujours serein, et pur. Seuls quelques bruits nocturnes, hululements et autres craquements, fendaient parfois l'atmosphère endormie.

 

Avec une autre personne, Harry aurait sans doute été légèrement inquiet à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans les bois au milieu de la nuit, et cela aurait été plus prudent de se méfier un minimum, même si dérouler un scénario de film d'horreur dans sa tête et s'imaginer découpé à la hache et enterré sous une souche était probablement exagéré. Mais avec Louis, c'était différent. Il l'avait suivi sans hésitation, sans même demander où ils allaient. Il avait un aura qui le rassurait.

 

-Par là, appela Louis.

 

Ils débouchèrent sur la rive d'un lac. C'était d'une telle beauté que la respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine. La voûte céleste entière se reflétait sur les eaux, qui formaient comme un miroir ruisselant, la lune en tête, élancée et d'une blancheur éclatante. Ils restèrent à contempler l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes en silence.

 

Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur la plage, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était un peu absurde : ils étaient partis dans la direction opposée. Tant mieux ; Harry n'avait jamais tellement aimé aller en bord de mer à Wilmington. C'était trop balnéaire, bruyant, étouffant. Il préférait les lacs de l'intérieur du pays. Juste comme celui-là.

 

-Ça te plaît ? Murmura Louis.

 

Harry hocha simplement la tête, hypnotisé par le paysage. Puis il se tourna vers Louis et lui lança un petit sourire :

 

-Est-ce que tu emmènes ici tous les garçons que tu veux impressionner ?

 

Louis trouva brusquement le sol fort intéressant, fixant ses pieds.

 

-A vrai dire, je suis juste venu ici avec ma famille, répondit-t-il finalement. Mais sinon, je n'ai jamais... Non. Jamais avec un garçon.

 

Alors Harry était spécial. Cela le touchait sans doute un peu plus que ça le devrait. Bordel, il voulait vraiment embrasser Louis. Mais c'était peut-être un peu risqué. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, après tout, et pour le moment, ils faisaient les choses plutôt lentement. Harry ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se jetant sur lui au mauvais moment. Il se rendit compte que cela ne le dérangerait même pas s'ils n'en arrivaient jamais à un rapport physique, et qu'il aimait déjà juste regarder Louis, et discuter avec lui. Ils s'assirent sur le bord de l'eau, côte à côte, et ils parlèrent. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures. Harry avait fini par détacher son regard du lac, et c'était maintenant le visage de Louis qui le captivait. Il avait déjà retracé ses traits une centaine de fois, et il les trouvait toujours aussi beaux et fins. Il connaissait la nuance du bleu de ses yeux par cœur, aussi. Harry adorait le bleu, et il était servi lorsqu'il se perdait dans les prunelles du jeune rider. Il faudrait qu'il cherche le nom de la teinte exacte sur Internet, quoi que _« bleu Louis »_ soit déjà rentré dans son vocabulaire (dans sa tête seulement, bien sûr).

 

Harry aurait probablement pu rester comme ça des jours et des jours, si la pluie ne s'était pas brusquement mise à tomber, les glaçant jusqu'aux os en deux temps trois mouvements. Louis jura et se leva précipitamment. L'averse était vraiment violente.

 

-Viens, on retourne à la voiture !

 

Harry le suivit à travers les bois, mais Louis allait trop vite, et Harry avait de l'eau dans les yeux, sans parler de ses cheveux trempés qui lui collaient au front.

 

-Attends, Louis...

 

Louis s'arrêta et lui tendit la main. Harry l'attrapa, désormais solidement ancré, et ils reprirent leur course. Leurs doigts liés donnaient des frissons à Harry, plus que l'eau glaciale qui dégoulinait sous ses vêtements. Ils parvinrent finalement à la voiture, tâtonnant dans le noir. Les portières claquèrent et ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri, complètement trempés. Ils se regardèrent, un peu hors d'haleine, et éclatèrent de rire. Le sourire de Louis allait jusqu'à ses yeux, dont les coins se plissaient de façon assez adorable.

 

Puis Harry se mit à grelotter. Il n'avait pas emporté de veste et son débardeur donnait l'impression d'avoir carrément été plongé dans le lac.

 

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Louis. Je suis désolé. Je vais mettre du chauffage.

 

Louis tendit le bras pour lui frictionner l'épaule. Sa main touchait sa peau et leurs regards s'entrelacèrent de nouveau. Mais cette fois, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Brusquement, il n'y eut plus besoin de chauffage, et l'idée parut littéralement s'évaporer de leurs esprits. La chaleur se propagea de l'endroit où Louis était en contact avec son épaule nue dans tout le corps de Harry, jusqu'à son cou, sa poitrine, ses joues. Il avala sa salive. Il regarda Louis. Louis le regarda. Et la seconde d'après, ils s'embrassaient avec frénésie. Par-dessus le frein à main. Louis glissa une main dans le cou de Harry, et Harry saisit une poignée de ses cheveux. Louis grogna et approfondit le baiser, caressant la langue de Harry avec la sienne. Harry passa une main sous son tee-shirt pour effleurer le bas de ses reins. Sa peau lui parut brûlante, similaire à ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi.

 

-Tu veux … ? souffla Harry, détachant sa bouche de Louis une seconde.

 

Il était excité, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

 

-Je... Harry...

 

Bon. Louis avait l'air d'avoir perdu la capacité de parler, et le fixait avec les lèvres entrouvertes, les prunelles écarquillées, et deux taches roses sur ses pommettes. Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer en pensant que c'était lui qui lui avait fait ça. Il aurait probablement dû s'arrêter ici. Il connaissait à peine Louis, et il ne recherchait pas vraiment de sexe sans tout le tintouin d'une relation officielle autour. Ça n'avait jamais été son genre. Mais Harry se noya dans les yeux bleus de Louis, et il avait tellement envie de lui qu'il balança toute raison et toute retenue par-dessus bord et murmura :

 

-Va sur la banquette arrière, ouais ?

 

La taille du pick-up était une bénédiction, et pas que pour transporter des familles nombreuses.

 

Harry n'avait jamais fait ça dans une voiture, n'y avait même jamais vraiment pensé, mais l'idée lui donnait des frissons. Louis acquiesça avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, et se glissa habilement entre les sièges, atterrissant à l'arrière en un temps record. Harry haussa un sourcil.

 

-Habitué à cette configuration ?

 

Louis lui lança un regard mi-perplexe mi-vexé.

 

-Je ne sais pas comment tu imagines ma vie sexuelle, mais pas vraiment, non. Pas du tout, même.

 

Harry se sentit un peu honteux. Mais aussi un peu satisfait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de représenter une première fois pour Louis lui remuait agréablement les entrailles.

 

-Actuellement, je n'imagine rien du tout à part ce qui va se passer maintenant...

 

Il passa à l'arrière à son tour et grimpa sur les genoux de Louis, saisissant sa nuque pour l'attirer de nouveau dans un baiser. Son visage était toujours mouillé, ainsi que leurs vêtements, mais Harry n'avait plus du tout froid, et appréciait la vue des gouttelettes qui parsemaient la peau de Louis. Louis descendit ses lèvres dans son cou et le suça fortement, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Harry. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils l'étaient à cet instant, mais l'urgence de se retrouver peau contre peau saisit Harry, mettant ses nerfs à vif et rendant ses mains fébriles comme du coton. Il tira sur le tee-shirt de Louis qui comprit le message, et ils se retrouvèrent torses nus. Harry entoura Louis de ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, laissant ses mains courir sur son dos. La sensation alla droit à son entrejambe, qui commençait à représenter une situation préoccupante. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour se lancer dans du vrai sexe - surtout que Harry ne pratiquait pas vraiment ce genre de rapports avec un quasi-inconnu tout de suite comme ça (mais il savait que si Louis le voulait, il le ferait tout de suite comme ça ) – et il sentait qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop excités pour durer longtemps, alors Harry alla au plus efficace, et ondula fermement du bassin contre Louis. Celui-ci crispa ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry répéta le mouvement encore, et encore. La friction était extraordinaire, et Harry allait jouir dans son jean en moins de deux.

 

Mais ils n'étaient toujours pas assez proches à son goût. Louis comprit sa frustration, peut être parce qu'il sentait la même chose.

 

-Enlève ça, haleta-t-il en déboutonnant le jean de Harry et en le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses.

 

Le pantalon resta coincé à ses chevilles, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Louis se souleva légèrement sur le siège pour enlever son jean à son tour, se laissa tomber en arrière, allongé sur la banquette, attira Harry entre ses jambes, sur lui, et le contact de leurs sexes à travers le fin tissu de leurs boxers les fit gémir tous les deux. Louis enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se mit à bouger contre lui à son tour, leurs mouvements de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés. Harry enfonça ses ongles dans l'omoplate de Louis, et descendit son autre main sous la ceinture de son sous-vêtement, appuyant ses doigts dans la peau de sa chute de reins. Bordel, ils ne se touchaient même pas directement, et pourtant c'était déjà meilleur que tout le sexe que Harry avait pu avoir jusqu'ici. C'était sans doute à ce genre d'étincelle et d'explosion de couleurs que pensaient les gens quand ils parlaient d'« alchimie »

 

-Je suis proche, balbutia-t-il en forçant ses yeux à rester ouverts pour regarder le visage de Louis. Je-

 

Celui-ci le serra encore plus contre lui.

 

-Harry, Harry... Allez, tu peux...

 

Louis glissa sa main entre eux et caressa son sexe à travers le coton. Harry fut comme traversé par une décharge électrique, et la jouissance le percuta à grande vitesse. Il resta quelques instants à trembler dans les bras de Louis, avant de réaliser que celui-ci était toujours dans un état qui devait presque devenir douloureux. Harry se glissa sur le sol de la voiture et baissa le boxer de Louis juste assez pour pouvoir le prendre dans sa bouche.

 

-Oh, putain, gémit Louis.

 

Harry eut à peine le temps d'enrouler ses lèvres autour de lui qu'il jouit avec un cri. Harry avala tant bien que mal, et Louis tira sur ses bras pour qu'il remonte.

 

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, comme s'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de reprendre leur souffle et pouvaient de nouveau se perdre l'un en l'autre. Ou plutôt, se trouver.

 

Dehors, la pluie n'avait pas cessé, et si cela lui permettait de rester blotti contre Louis dans sa voiture, Harry aurait voulu qu'elle dure encore plusieurs siècles.

 

*

 

Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros, quand Louis l'avait raccompagné chez lui. Il avait regardé Harry de ses yeux bleus immenses et encore un peu embrumés de plaisir, et il avait chuchoté :

 

-Je peux t'appeler ?

 

Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur ni la volonté de lui dire non.

 

Mais il avait laissé le chapeau de Louis dans sa voiture.

 

*

 

Une semaine plus tard, il était assis par terre au milieu de sa chambre du campus à regarder son portable sonner. C'était la troisième fois que Louis appelait, et la troisième fois que Harry ne décrochait pas.

 

Harry soupira, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il avait envie de décrocher. Il avait envie de revoir Louis. Il en mourait d'envie. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Pas raisonnable de s'imaginer que cela pourrait déboucher sur quelque chose, et que la meilleure solution était de couper court à leur ébauche de... d'il ne savait pas quoi, avant qu'ils ne s'attachent vraiment. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure solution. Enfin, peut être. Probablement.

 

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos, étalé telle une crêpe sur le sol. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rencontre Louis à quelques semaines de son déménagement ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas le bon moment. C'était trop bête.

 

La sonnerie s'arrêta. _Appel manqué de : Louis_. Il ne rappellerait sans doute plus, maintenant. Cela valait mieux.

 

Harry se roula en boule sur son tapis et tenta d'arrêter de penser à lui.

 

Il aurait bien eu besoin de quelques devoirs à rendre pour s'occuper l'esprit. Dommage que ce soit les vacances.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Juillet.**

 

A chaque fois que Louis prenait sa voiture, sa mémoire le renvoyait à la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Harry. Chaque putain de fois. Il ne pouvait pas regarder la Chevrolet sans se rappeler. Maudite mémoire. Ne pouvait-elle pas fonctionner de manière un peu plus sélective ? Garder les bons moments, et effacer les déceptions qui lui serraient le cœur ? C'était injuste, que son pick-up soit désormais associé pour toujours à ces yeux verts profonds et à ces charmantes fossettes. Tout simplement injuste. Louis se tapa une fois le front contre son volant en espérant faire voler en éclats l'image. En vain. Le souvenir de Harry flottait toujours sur le siège passager, et, hum. Sur la banquette arrière. Argh. Il n'allait pas changer de bagnole pour ça, quand même. Louis soupira et ouvrit sa portière.

 

Il s'était même surpris à penser à Harry juste avant de rentrer en piste pour un rodéo -ce qui était mieux que penser à l'accident, mais toujours un problème-, et il l'avait cherché du regard dans les gradins. Cela frôlait le ridicule. Qu'allait-il devenir, s'il ne pouvait plus se faire balader par un taureau déchaîné sans penser à Harry ? C'était littéralement toute sa vie.

 

Dieu du ciel. C'était _un_ garçon. Qu'il avait vu _une_ fois. Avec qui il avait couché _une_ fois. Louis n'aurait pas dû rester fixé sur lui comme ça. C'était presque malsain. D'accord, il avait espéré qu'ils ne s'en arrêtent pas à cette seule brève (et intense) rencontre. D'accord, Harry lui avait donné son numéro et avait laissé entendre que Louis pouvait l'utiliser. D'accord, ce n'était pas très cool de sa part qu'il change finalement d'avis. Mais c'était son droit. Il ne s'était engagé à rien. Il ne commettait aucun crime en ne désirant pas revoir Louis. A part celui de fendiller une partie de son cœur, déjà un peu trop engagé dans la bataille (au bout d' _une_ fois, seigneur, Louis avait besoin d'une thérapie), mais ça, c'était le problème de Louis. Qu'il allait gérer tout seul comme un grand dans son coin.

 

Hélas, le destin avait décidé de lui compliquer la tâche.

 

Louis s'était garé à quelques rues de l'école primaire. Il aurait probablement dû s'arrêter juste devant et attendre ses sœurs dans la voiture. Parce quand il arriva à pied devant le bâtiment, Harry était là. Avec son bandana dans les cheveux, et un tee-shirt blanc assez révélateur.

 

Quelle blague.

 

Louis faillit faire demi-tour pour leur éviter un moment gênant à tous les deux, puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et devait bien continuer dans cette direction. Il n'allait pas abandonner Daisy et Phoebe au centre aéré. Il essaya de se faire discret, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

 

Il vit les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller en l'apercevant, et il parut sur le point de lui parler, juste avant que son attention soit distraite par une petite fille d'environ cinq ans qui s'accrochait à ses jambes.

 

-Coucou Luxie ! Fit Harry en la soulevant dans ses bras. Comment était ta journée ?

 

Louis resta à quelques pas en essayant de prétendre regarder ailleurs alors que la fillette babillait sur la chasse au trésor, et de ne pas mourir sur le champ devant la vision du garçon de ses rêves avec un enfant dans les bras.

 

Ses petites sœurs finirent par sortir à leur tour, les dernières, comme d'habitude. Elles faisaient partie des plus grands, tandis que la fillette avec Harry devait être dans les plus petits. Cela éviterait que Louis ne bombarde les filles de questions. Louis les récupéra, et bien sûr, elles étaient en train de se chamailler. Il les réconcilia en leur promettant une gaufre sur le chemin du retour si elles arrêtaient. Il s’apprêtait à partir, se forçant à ne pas jeter de regard en direction de Harry (il ne voulait pas de lui, se sermonnait Louis. Il n'avait donc pas à lui imposer une discussion inutile), malgré son cœur lourd. Mais Harry l'appela :

 

-Louis !

 

Louis se retourna, hésitant. Harry avait l'air penaud, et un peu triste. Il tenait toujours la petite fille dans les bras.

 

-Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelé... commença-t-il.

 

-Non, stop, le coupa Louis. Tu ne me dois rien. On a juste... (il se souvint juste à temps que ses sœurs, des enfants, écoutaient et s'interrompit avant de parler de sexe) … voilà quoi, pas besoin d'aller plus loin si tu n'as pas envie. Je ne te plais pas assez, je comprends.

 

Harry eut l'air encore plus peiné.

 

-Mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

 

C'était embarrassant. On n'était pas vraiment censé revoir les coups d'un soir qui voulaient rester coup d'un soir en dehors du soir en question.

 

-Tu as un copain, c'est ça ? Soupira Louis.

 

Ça, ce serait une bonne raison pour ne pas l'avoir rappelé.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Non ! Je n'aurais pas... avec toi, si j'étais en couple. Je ne suis pas infidèle.

 

La petite fille dans ses bras tira sur ses cheveux et Harry lui pinça le nez pour se venger.

 

-C'est ta fille ? Demanda Louis.

 

Ce serait une bonne raison pour ne pas l'avoir rappelé, ça aussi, et même une très bonne, Louis supposait.

 

-Lux ? Fit Harry en baissant les yeux sur la petite fille. Oh, non ! C'est ma filleule. Je rends service à sa mère en venant la chercher, et puis j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle.

 

Louis se sentit tout attendri, d'un coup, et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

 

-Tu aimes les enfants ?

 

-Oui, acquiesça Harry. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais je suis déjà sûr d'en vouloir. Au moins trois.

 

Louis avait la bouche sèche.

 

-Je veux des enfants aussi.

 

Harry le regarda longuement. Louis n'osait pas cligner des yeux. Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de donner cette information ? Mince, alors. Il devait sortir d'ici.

 

-Bon, ben... Bonne continuation alors, marmonna-t-il avant de faire signe à ses sœurs et de fixer ses yeux sur le trottoir, prêt à partir.

 

-Attends !

 

Louis releva la tête.

 

-Je ne t'ai pas rappelé parce que je pars à New York dans deux mois, fit Harry à toute vitesse. J'ai décroché un job là-bas. Au Met. Alors, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de commencer une relation maintenant. Parce que je serai à Manhattan pendant un an, peut être même deux. Et toi ici. C'est la seule chose qui me retient. C'est vraiment la seule chose.

 

Oh. Louis s'illumina pendant une demi-seconde avant que la déception ne balaye son regain d'espérance à nouveau.

 

-Je comprends, répondit-il. Félicitations pour ton job.

 

-Merci.

 

Il y avait un fond de désespoir dans la voix de Harry.

 

-Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, Louis, chuchota-t-il. Tu me plais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Mais...

 

Louis attendit une fin de phrase qui ne vint jamais.

 

-Tu sais, dit-il doucement, ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir quand même, cet été. Sans penser à une relation, ni rien. Je n'attends rien de toi. On pourrait juste prendre un café, discuter. Passer un peu de temps ensemble. En tant qu'amis.

 

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux verts de Harry.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Bien sûr.

 

Le pire, c'était que Louis était sincère. Il voulait revoir Harry au point d'abandonner tout espoir romantique. Ce gars avait tout pouvoir sur lui.

 

-En tant qu'amis ? Répéta Harry.

 

-Pourquoi pas ?

 

Harry sourit. Quelle charmante vision.

 

-OK, alors.

 

-Super.

 

-On pourrait peut être... Dîner ensemble ? Proposa Harry. Ce week-end ? En tant qu'amis.

 

-Ouais.

 

-OK. Je t'appelle ce soir ?

 

-D'accord.

 

-OK, génial.

 

-Oui.

 

-OK, très bien.

 

-On devrait probablement y aller avant qu'on dise _« OK »_ encore une fois.

 

-OK.

 

Harry pouffa. Louis secoua la tête en souriant.

 

-A ce week-end. Ne me plante pas.

 

-Je n'oserais jamais, répondit Harry d'un ton un peu solennel.

 

*

 

-C'était qui ce type ? Attaqua Phoebe dès qu'elle eut avalé sa gaufre.

 

-Ouais, c'était qui ? Renchérit sa jumelle.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Un ami. Tu n'as pas entendu ?

 

-Un ami que tu as déjà embrassé, je parie. Ha, je te vois rougir ! Donc c'est pas un ami. On n'embrasse pas ses amis.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as dix ans, grommela Louis.

 

-Louis a un amoureux, chantonna Daisy.

 

-Je vais le dire à Maman, annonça Phoebe.

 

Louis paniqua.

 

-Non ! Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, et tu ne le dis pas à Maman ! Ou je ne vous achèterai plus jamais rien, même pas pour Noël et votre anniversaire, menaça-t-il.

 

Sa mère ne le lâcherait plus, si elle entendait parler de cette affaire. Elle devenait à moitié folle à chaque fois que Louis mentionnait un garçon. Et en plus, Louis n'avait pas besoin de se monter encore plus la tête avec Harry. Au contraire, il devait éliminer toute ambiguïté de leur relation. Il pouvait faire ça. Il pouvait totalement faire ça.

 

*

 

Le « en tant qu'amis » tint pendant deux rendez-vous et demi.

 

Ils essayèrent vraiment.

 

La première fois, ils allèrent dîner à un restaurant mexicain, et après, ils s'arrêtèrent à Starbucks pour prendre un milk-shake et le boire sur les pelouses devant l'hôtel de ville. Ils se tinrent la main, à un moment, mais pas longtemps, et Harry essuya du chocolat au coin de sa lèvre avec son pouce, mais ce n'était vraiment rien du tout. Parfaitement platonique.

 

La deuxième fois, ils allèrent au cinéma en plein air dans la Chevrolet de Louis. Il passait un Star Wars de la plus vieille trilogie, et ils découvrirent qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux par cœur le film. Ils passèrent plus de temps à se donner la réplique en synchronisation avec les personnages en se regardant droit dans les yeux qu'à prêter attention aux images (Louis faisait Han Solo, Harry Leia). Puis Harry se pencha vers lui, à la fin, comme s'il ne pouvait vraiment plus se retenir, et ils passèrent tout le générique à s'embrasser. Mais bon. Arf. Un petit roulage de pelle innocent par-ci par-là, ça ne mettait pas vraiment le concept d'amitié en péril, hein ? La voix de Phoebe avait beau le narguer dans sa tête ( _« on n'embrasse pas ses amis »_ ), Louis se trouvait plutôt doué pour garder de la distance et sauvegarder ce truc de « en tant qu'amis ».

 

Mais la troisième fois, Harry l'emmena à sa galerie d'art préférée, avec tout un tas de reproductions de bustes romains, ou il ne savait trop quoi, puis il lui acheta une glace, puis il lui montra sa chambre sur le campus universitaire, parce que Louis ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait sa salle de bains personnelle. Et en toute sincérité, Louis ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais une seconde après que Harry eut ouvert la porte, ils s'étaient brusquement retrouvés allongés sur le sol à mélanger leurs salives, et puis ils s'étaient retrouvés nus, et puis Louis s'était retrouvé avec le sexe de Harry dans la bouche. Voilà voilà. Oups.

 

Et d'accord, là... Ils avaient probablement franchi la limite de l'amitié. La conscience de Louis n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que coucher ensemble ne voulait rien dire de particulier, en tout cas pas avec Harry. En fait, rien n'était anodin avec Harry, et rien ne ressemblait vraiment à de l'amitié.

 

Ils n'en parlèrent pas vraiment, mais ils arrêtèrent de prétendre.

 

Louis pensait que Harry mettrait fin à leurs sorties après la fois chez lui, mais il en semblait incapable, et Louis... Louis voulait le garder, et il évitait de réfléchir à trop long terme. Cela lui faisait peur.

 

Ils se voyaient tout le temps, et ils se conduisaient comme un couple. Ils marchaient main dans la main dans la rue. Ils se faisaient de petits dîners en tête à tête, avec les chandelles et tout le bazar. Ils s'embrassaient régulièrement. Et leurs rendez-vous (mot qui avait maintenant pleinement son sens romantique) se terminaient en général au lit, dans la chambre de Harry. Et parfois, Louis restait dormir, et ils se réveillaient enlacés, et ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, et bordel, ils avaient l'air mariés.

 

« En tant qu'amis ».

 

Bon.

 

_Essaye encore, Louis._

 

*

 

Louis réalisa à quel point ce qu'il avait avec Harry comptait pour lui lorsqu'il lui proposa de venir au ranch. C'était très rare qu'il ramène des conquêtes au ranch, qui se trouvait dans la campagne, un peu à l'écart de Wilmington. L'endroit était trop personnel, trop directement connecté avec ses émotions et ce qu'il avait de plus intime. Il n'avait invité qu'un seul de ses petits amis pour le présenter à sa mère, et c'était au lycée, plus de six ans auparavant. Aujourd'hui, Louis n'allait pas présenter Harry à sa mère. Elle n'était pas là, de toute façon -elle travaillait comme infirmière dans une clinique dans l'ouest de Wilmington-, heureusement. Ses sœurs non plus. Louis ne voulait pas jeter Harry dans la fosse aux lions. Mais il avait envie de partager avec lui ce pour quoi il avait beaucoup sacrifié et pour quoi il continuait de se battre. Ce pour quoi il avait besoin des rodéos. Leur ranch. Le ranch de son père.

 

Ils avaient un grand terrain, et Louis décida de garder certains recoins pour une autre fois, mais il fit faire un petit tour de la propriété à Harry. Il lui montra les écuries, où vivaient encore quatre chevaux, et Harry lui avoua qu'il ne savait pas monter à cheval.

 

-Tu vis en Caroline depuis trois ans et tu ne montes pas ? S'étonna Louis.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Jamais vraiment eu l'occasion.

 

Il lui avait confié qu'il ne s'était pas accordé beaucoup de distractions en dehors de l'université, surtout cette année. Louis lui fit un grand sourire.

 

-Eh ben, aujourd'hui est une occasion.

 

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry était perché sur Câline, leur jument la plus douce, et il n'avait pas tellement l'air rassuré.

 

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui lança Louis, qui tenait la bride, au sol. Si je peux faire de l'équitation avec une trentaine de gamins déchaînés sans que personne ne se rompe le cou, je pense que je peux te garder en sécurité.

 

Il donnait des leçons d'équitation au centre équestre du coin, à côté du rodéo. Cela l'occupait, lui rapportait un peu d'argent régulier, et lui permettait de bosser avec des enfants, ce qui était toujours un plaisir, pour lui, même s'il faisait mine d'être fatigué de ses petites sœurs, et qu'elles le fatiguaient parfois réellement. Harry lui sourit en se redressant sur sa selle, un peu hésitant mais visiblement prêt à suivre ses indications.

 

-Je te fais confiance, souffla-t-il.

 

Il avait plutôt une bonne assiette, il apprenait vite, et au bout d'une heure, Louis put grimper sur son propre cheval sans risquer que Harry ne se blesse parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le rattraper. Ils firent une petite balade autour du ranch, mais il faisait tellement chaud qu'ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en sueur à dégouliner comme des bœufs, même s'ils étaient en tenue légère -d'ailleurs pas spécialement confortable pour chevaucher. Même les chevaux avaient l'air épuisés, assommés par le soleil, et Louis décida qu'ils avaient assez monté pour aujourd'hui.

 

-On peut se baigner, là-dedans ? Lança Harry, alors qu'ils longeaient le vaste étang qui se trouvait en position centrale dans la propriété.

 

-Je ne te garantis pas que l'eau soit très propre, mais j'imagine que oui...

 

Harry avait déjà enlevé son tee-shirt et ses chaussures, et sans laisser une seconde à Louis pour l'admirer à moitié nu, il plongea d'un mouvement souple dans l'eau. Il refit surface à quelques mètres du bord, et soupira de contentement.

 

-Allez, viens ! Cria-t-il à Louis.

 

Louis se débarrassa de son haut à son tour, et se laissa glisser dans l'eau depuis le ponton, rejoignant Harry en trois mouvements de crawl.

 

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes de barbotage et d'éclaboussements pour que leurs corps se trouvent et qu'ils se mettent à s'embrasser, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, bercés par le chant des oiseaux et plongés dans la fraîcheur bienvenue de l'eau, qui coulait sur leurs peaux et ondulait calmement, lorsqu'un brin de vent venait parfois la caresser.

 

*

 

Louis dormait dans le grenier du ranch, que lui et sa mère avaient aménagé en studio spacieux et plus ou moins indépendant du reste de la maison. On y accédait par une échelle et une trappe qui fermait à clé -heureusement, parce que ses sœurs avaient tendance à fouiner. Harry paraissait impressionné, promenant ses yeux partout comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets.

 

-C'est vraiment super. Et bien décoré.

 

Louis avait des tableaux récupérés dans des vides-greniers divers accrochés de manière un peu chaotique sur ses murs. Ils allaient de la sage nature morte au barbouillis coloré le plus bizarre.

 

-Je goutte sur ta moquette, lâcha Harry.

 

Ils étaient toujours complètement trempés. Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Aucune importance. Tu veux du thé ?

 

Harry venait d'avoir un petit frisson. Louis se dirigea vers sa kitchenette pour mettre la bouilloire en route. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry était assis sur son lit king size, une expression assez intense sur le visage. Il lança un regard chargé de sens à Louis, et souleva les hanches pour faire glisser son short de jogging le long de ses jambes. Bon. Le thé pouvait attendre.

 

-Pourquoi on finit toujours sans nos vêtements quand on est mouillés ? Fit Louis alors qu'il était allongé sur le matelas, coincé sous Harry, et en bonne voie pour perdre le peu de tissu qui restait pour le couvrir.

 

Harry embrassa sa mâchoire.

 

-C'est plutôt logique, en même temps. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on tombe malade. Il vaut mieux les enlever. Simple question de bon sens.

 

-Enlève ça aussi, alors, si c'est une question de bon sens, fit Louis en tirant sur son boxer, et ils roulèrent sur la couverture, complètement emmêlés.

 

*

 

Ils firent l'amour complètement pour la première fois, ce soir-là. C'était comme si parce que Louis lui avait confié une petite partie de lui en l'invitant au ranch, Harry lui donnait une partie de lui en retour. Louis vint presque tout de suite, une fois à l'intérieur de lui, en à peine trois va-et-vient, ce qui aurait été fort embarrassant si Harry n'avait pas joui encore plus tôt, sans même se toucher, se tendant contre lui et refermant ses jambes autour de sa taille, secoué de tremblements.

 

Après, ils sommeillèrent un peu sous les draps. Louis avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Harry, lui caressant distraitement l'épaule, et celui-ci était allongé contre lui.

 

-Tu es vraiment attaché au ranch, murmura Harry.

 

-Oui. J'y ai grandi. Et pour mon père... Tu vois.

 

Louis parlerait peut être du rapport complexe qu'il entretenait avec la mémoire de son père une autre fois.

 

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à déménager ? Vivre seul ?

 

-Pas vraiment. Mais ma mère voudrait bien quitter le ranch, lâcha Louis.

 

Zut. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça non plus.

 

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en levant les yeux vers lui.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Parce qu'il nous coûte très cher. Et qu'on peut le garder uniquement grâce aux primes que je me fais au rodéo. Et que ma mère aimerait que j'arrête le rodéo.

 

Pour acheter le ranch, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, son père s'était endetté. Puis, au fil du temps, il s'était endetté de nouveau pour le faire tourner et l'entretenir. Sa femme, Johanna, la mère de Louis, avait toujours désapprouvé, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment opposée non plus. C'était le système américain, et son père en avait profité autant qu'eux en avaient souffert. A sa mort, Mark Tomlinson n'avait rien laissé à sa famille, excepté sa montagne de dettes. S'ils voulaient garder leur foyer, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de rembourser. Ils avaient réduit les dépenses au minimum, mais le salaire d'infirmière de sa mère, le sien du centre équestre et le rodéo les maintenaient tout juste à flots. Si une source d'argent venait à manquer, ils commenceraient à avoir de sérieux problèmes.

 

-Pourquoi elle voudrait que tu arrêtes ?

 

-Elle dit que c'est trop dangereux.

 

Harry eut l'air troublé.

 

-Et ça l'est ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que ça l'est, se reprit-il. Mais à quel point ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Pas tant que ça. Elle exagère.

 

-Tu as eu un accident, l'an dernier, fit Harry. C'était grave ?

 

-Nah. J'ai vite été sur pieds.

 

En théorie, Louis mentait plutôt bien sur des phrases courtes. Harry paraissait toujours suspicieux, cependant.

 

-C'est de là d'où viennent les cicatrices de ton dos ?

 

-Ouais, entre autres. Je me suis fait quelques blessures ces dernières années, mais c'est normal de tomber. Tu n'es pas un vrai rider si tu ne te blesses pas au moins deux ou trois fois, honnêtement. Il y a des risques, mais ils sont moins élevés que tu le penses, lui assura Louis.

 

-Tes blessures ne te font plus souffrir ?

 

Si.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Plus vraiment. J'ai encore un peu mal au dos, parfois. Et à la tête. Mais à part ça, je me suis très bien remis.

 

C'était plus ou moins faux, plutôt faux que vrai. Louis avait souvent d'horribles migraines qui lui déchiraient le crâne, et il avait parfois l'impression que son dos allait se casser en deux. Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il n'insista pas, et Louis se sentit soulagé, en même temps qu'un peu coupable. Un jour, il devrait probablement lui dire. Mais pas maintenant.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Août.**

 

Harry était devenu un habitué des rodéos. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds en vingt-deux ans d'existence, et en à peine deux mois, il avait déjà assisté à au moins douze. Louis disait qu'il y en avait un peu plus en été que le reste de l'année, ce qui n'était pas très positif pour ses finances, mais qui ne serait pas une si grosse perte pour Harry, il devait l'avouer. Il avait appris à apprécier l'atmosphère et se prenait au jeu, mais quelque chose continuait de le faire se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Même si Louis lui avait expliqué au moins trois fois que les taureaux n'étaient pas du tout maltraités et qu'il n'avait donc pas à sortir ses griffes d'activiste de l'environnement. Mais quand même. Harry ne serait jamais un immense fan. Il y aussi avait le fait qu'il avait peur pour Louis. Celui-ci l'avait rassuré sur les risques, mais Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher son estomac de se nouer à chaque fois qu'il voyait tous les muscles de son bras se tendre à l'extrême pour résister aux mouvements du taureau enragé, main serrée autour de la corde. (Une seule main ! C'était de la folie, ce truc). Pourtant, jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait pas raté un seul rodéo auquel Louis avait participé. Il avait deux très bonnes raisons pour venir.

 

Premièrement, Louis le cherchait toujours des yeux avant de grimper sur le taureau qu'il avait tiré au sort, dans l'enclos, et lorsqu'il l'apercevait, et que Harry lui faisait un petit signe, un rayon de soleil parcourait tout son visage, et cette réaction rendait Harry tout fébrile.

 

Deuxièmement, les moments où Louis faisait quelque chose qu'il aimait vraiment, et où il prenait confiance en lui, lorsque toutes ses fêlures s'effaçaient, étaient aussi les moments où Louis était le plus beau. Il gagnait en prestance, et ses prunelles brillaient comme la mer des Caraïbes.

 

Alors, vraiment, Harry ne pouvait pas rater ça.

 

*

 

Il n'osait jamais aller rejoindre Louis dans la zone où se préparaient les riders, parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement à quel point l'homosexualité était bienvenue parmi eux. Mais Harry attendait dans un coin près de la sortie, et Louis finissait toujours par émerger, en général une cigarette allumée au coin de la bouche. Il souriait en apercevant Harry, quand celui-ci émergeait de l'ombre, et il éteignait immédiatement sa cigarette, parce qu'il savait que Harry n'aimait pas la fumée. Puis il le plaquait contre le mur, dans un renfoncement invisible, et l'embrassait. Harry se plaignait de l'odeur du tabac dans sa bouche, mais secrètement, il adorait l'attention que lui accordait Louis dès qu'ils avaient un moment tous les deux.

 

Ce soir-là, cependant, Louis n'était pas seul, lorsqu'il sortit par derrière, mais discutait avec un jeune homme brun, dont il semblait plutôt proche, et Harry se prépara à éviter toute démonstration physique. Mais Louis ignora complètement la présence de son ami et se dirigea vers Harry comme à son habitude, lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Harry jeta un coup d’œil à l'ami. Celui-ci avait l'air choqué, mais pas pour les raisons que Harry avait craintes. Il attrapa Louis par le bras et siffla près de son oreille, essayant mais échouant à être discret :

 

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais revu le garçon au chapeau !

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Je ne te raconte pas tout, Liam...

 

-T'es sérieux ?

 

-Tu n'es pas l'Inquisition, baisse d'un ton.

 

-Mais... ! Protesta le dénommé Liam. Tu aurais pu me tenir au courant ! Je t'avais dit qu'il était intéressé !

 

Oh, alors Harry devait peut-être la persévérance de Louis en partie aux conseils de Liam. Il devrait se souvenir de lui acheter une grosse boîte de chocolats et une carte de remerciements.

 

-Tu n'avais qu'à me demander, mais tu étais trop occupé à parler de Sophia, comme toujours, évidemment...

 

-C'est complètement faux, je ne parle pas tout le temps de...

 

Louis eut un long soupir exagéré pour couper court à leurs chamailleries. Harry les trouvait amusants. On voyait qu'ils avaient une grande complicité. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de voir Louis avec son entourage, à part deux ou trois fois avec ses sœurs.

 

-Harry, cet énergumène braillard est mon meilleur ami, Liam, fit Louis en tournant Liam par les épaules vers Harry. Liam, je te présente Harry.

 

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

 

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, fit poliment Harry.

 

-Pareil. Je suis même _très_ enchanté.

 

Liam avait un petit sourire et paraissait tout excité, et son regard allait de Harry à Louis, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui annoncent leurs fiançailles.

 

-Alors, vous deux, vous... ? Demanda-t-il finalement, son sourire s'élargissant. Vous êtes... ?

 

Il chercha le regard de Louis, mais celui-ci étudiait ses ongles avec une grande attention.

 

-Je te trouve horriblement intrusif, Liam, déclara-t-il. Je vais demander à Sophia de te priver de dessert.

 

Liam grimaça.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si cette blague est extrêmement dégoûtante, ou juste dégoûtante.

 

Louis passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

 

-On y va ?

 

-Ah ouais, OK, tu vas me planter là comme ça ? Grogna Liam, en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

 

Louis lui tira la langue.

 

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

 

-Sérieusement, toi et Harry ne voulez même pas prendre un verre avec moi ?

 

Louis parut hésiter.

 

-Une autre fois, promis, mais là... J'ai plutôt envie qu'on soit seuls. Désolé. Ça te va ? Demanda-t-il à Harry. Mais si tu veux, bien sûr, on peut...

 

-Seul avec toi, ça me va très bien, murmura Harry. Sans vouloir être impoli envers ton ami.

 

Il pourrait probablement passer toutes les soirées qui lui restaient dans sa vie seul avec Louis. Cela serait suffisant à son bonheur. Mais Niall viendrait sans doute lui taper sur le crâne à coups de casserole, s'il le négligeait trop.

 

-Dîner ? Proposa Louis.

 

-A condition que tu me laisses payer, répliqua Harry.

 

Depuis quelque temps, Louis avait cette irritante manie de voler l'addition avant que Harry n'ait pu seulement envisager de régler. On était au XXIe siècle, pour l'amour du ciel. Ils pouvaient partager, ou payer chacun leur tour. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être entretenu, même si, d'accord, c'était assez galant de la part de Louis.

 

-Je vais y réfléchir, lança Louis.

 

Harry entrelaça leurs doigts, et après avoir salué Liam, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit chaude et bienveillante.

 

*

 

Harry écoutait d'une oreille la climatisation qui tournait au-dessus d'eux, dans le grenier du ranch, et de l'autre la respiration de Louis endormi contre son torse. Il se réveillait toujours plus tôt que lui, et rester allongé au lit avec sa présence solide et rassurante lui permettait de réfléchir.

 

Maintenant que les trois premières étapes auxquelles il avait pensé pour résoudre la complication que représentait Louis dans sa vie avaient tour à tour lamentablement échoué, à savoir, 1) Ne pas le revoir, 2) Rester amis, et 3) Ne pas s'attacher, Harry était passé au plan B, à savoir : comment le garder tout en vivant à New York.

 

Avec son dernier petit ami, Jeff, ils se voyaient tous les jours. Ils étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre, et peut-être que ce n'était pas très sain, que cette trop grande dépendance avait précipité leur rupture, et que Harry ne devrait pas prendre ses précédentes relations comme modèles, puisqu'elles s'étaient toutes plus ou moins mal terminées ; en tout cas, elles s'étaient terminées. Et Harry ne voulait pas que ce qu'il vivait avec Louis se termine. Pour lui, ce n'était pas simplement un amour de vacances, ou quelque chose du genre. Et il espérait que pour Louis non plus. En tout cas, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui faisait sentir.

 

Mais comment allaient-ils faire ? Une relation longue distance, vraiment ? Harry n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites avant Louis -baiser dans une voiture, monter à cheval, caresser un taureau de rodéo, etc, etc- et jusqu'ici, toutes avaient été de bonnes expériences. Tout s'était bien passé. (Enfin, le taureau l'avait un peu effrayé, quand même).

 

Le principal problème, c'étaient ses horaires au musée. Harry aurait pas mal de travail, et un week-end complet seulement une semaine sur deux. Sinon, ses jours de congé seraient le jeudi ou le mardi, et le dimanche. Pas très pratique pour aller passer du temps en Caroline, ou pour faire venir Louis à New York. Il finissait plutôt tard ses journées, en plus. Mais peut être qu'il pourrait négocier là-dessus, même si son statut de stagiaire ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Sa patronne avait l'air plutôt bonne pâte. Harry avait commencé à regarder les cartes, les itinéraires, les temps de trajet, le prix de l'essence, le prix des billets d'avion. Il calculait, planifiait, prenait des notes, même. Dans sa tête, il était déjà en train d'organiser une année entière à faire des aller-retours entre Wilmington et New York, et il se disait _« peut être »_. De toute façon, il serait venu rendre visite à ses amis à Wilmington. Il n'aurait qu'à venir un peu plus souvent, voilà tout.

 

Peut-être que c'était possible. Tenable. En faisant des efforts et des sacrifices. Il se sentait prêt à se battre pour être avec Louis. Restait à savoir si Louis l'était aussi.

 

*

 

-Où on va ? Je pensais que tu m'avais tout montré, depuis le temps.

 

Louis se retourna vers lui.

 

-J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, lança-t-il avec un sourire.

 

Ils n'étaient jamais allés autant à l'est du terrain qui entourait le ranch, et Harry en avait conclu que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir là-bas. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

 

-Tu vas aimer, promit Louis. C'est juste derrière ces arbres, là-bas. Ferme les yeux !

 

Harry protesta, mais finit par se laisser guider par Louis, vaincu par son enthousiasme enfantin. Et puis il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir ses bras autour de lui.

 

-Tu peux les ouvrir.

 

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour mettre son regard d'archéologue en branle et identifier ce devant quoi ils se trouvaient.

 

-Oh, mon dieu, Louis, tu as un reste de fort dans ton jardin ?

 

Harry sautillait littéralement sur place. Il s'approcha des pierres, et caressa un mur de la main.

 

-Ça date de la guerre de Sécession, bien sûr. 1862, je dirais. C'est trop petit pour être un fort principal, ça devait juste être une base de soutien. La moitié a sauté, au moins. Explosion de la réserve de poudre, ou canon.

 

Il fit le tour, ouvrant de grands yeux. C'était fascinant. Il y avait de quoi fouiller, ici. Ça pourrait être un bon apport à la recherche.

 

-Il y a des parties super bien conservées ! Comment ça se fait que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler à l'université ? Ils sont plutôt fiers de leurs trésors locaux, d'habitude.

 

Harry s'était spécialisé dans la période de la guerre de Sécession dans le sud des États-Unis, en plus de la civilisation byzantine des 8e et 9e siècles. C'était pour pouvoir coupler ces deux domaines qu'il était venu s'enterrer à l'université de Wilmington. Pour ça, et parce que la famille de Niall avait déménagé dans la région et qu'il allait étudier là-bas lui aussi. Avec lui et son amie Lou, la mère de Lux, qui habitait déjà Wilmington, quitter la Californie avait été moins dur que ce qu'il avait pensé.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Mon père n'en a jamais parlé, alors il n'y a pas de traces officielles, je suppose. Je venais jouer un peu dedans quand j'étais petit, mais ma mère avait peur que des pierres se détachent. Depuis, on ne s'en est pas tellement préoccupé.

 

-C'est toujours sur votre propriété ? Demanda Harry. On est plutôt loin du ranch...

 

-Ouais, c'est l'extrême limite. Juste après, c'est un terrain communal.

 

Harry fit le tour du fort, puis revint vers Louis.

 

-C'est... C'est...

 

Il attrapa Louis par la taille et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

 

-Merci de m'avoir montré.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, mais il avait les joues un peu rouges.

 

-Il n'y a que toi pour t'exciter autant devant de vieilles pierres.

 

-J'adore les vieilles pierres.

 

-J'avais cru comprendre.

 

Harry le tira par le bras pour examiner de nouveau les vestiges.

 

-Oh, regarde, il y a un impact de balle sur celle-là ! Dément ! Hé, tu crois que tu pourrais m'amener ma tablette ? Pour prendre des notes... Je l'ai laissée dans ta chambre...

 

Harry battit des cils en direction de Louis.

 

-Tu es en vacances !

 

-Oui mais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse quand un fort de la guerre civile apparaît par miracle devant moi ?

 

*

 

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ils étaient à la plage, dans un coin tranquille, allongés sur le sable à regarder l'océan. Harry avait la main de Louis posée sur son ventre, et il jouait avec ses doigts. Louis avait de belles mains, bien qu'un peu usées par le rodéo. Et on pouvait dire qu'il savait s'en servir quand il le fallait.

 

-Louis ?

 

-Mmh ?

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait ses lunettes de soleil. Harry n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux, alors il les lui enleva. Louis ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer.

 

-Je pars à New York la semaine prochaine.

 

Sa gorge se serrait rien qu'en le disant. Avant, son départ n'était qu'un sujet de réjouissances. Maintenant, il n'avait plus si hâte que ça.

 

-Je sais. Je t'ai aidé à faire tes cartons.

 

-Je me demandais... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour nous deux ? On est...

 

Harry hésita.

 

-On est ensemble, pas vrai ?

 

Louis noua leurs doigts.

 

-Ben, oui.

 

-Mais je veux dire... Tu es mon petit ami ? Et je suis le tien ?

 

Harry se sentait un peu idiot, mais il avait besoin que tout soit clair. Il savait déjà que Louis et lui étaient exclusifs, parce qu'un jour, alors que Louis se plaignait que Harry ne soit pas disponible (il avait prévu un bowling avec Niall), celui-ci lui avait dit pour plaisanter : _« tu n'as qu'à appeler un de tes autres amants mystérieux »_ , et Louis avait saisi l'allusion implicite que Harry lui lançait, et avait répliqué, sans rire du tout : _« il n'y a personne d'autre que toi »_. Et Harry n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Alors, ils étaient un couple, non ? En théorie.

 

-Bien sûr. Mon petit ami, mon petit copain, mon compagnon. Mon mec, quoi.

 

Louis avait pris un ton léger, mais la confirmation était sérieuse. Harry tendit la main pour la poser sur sa joue.

 

-Et tu veux rester mon petit ami quand je serai à New York ? Chuchota-t-il.

 

Louis embrassa sa main.

 

-Évidemment. Si c'est ce que tu veux aussi...

 

Les yeux de Louis étaient remplis d'espoir. Harry roula sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, pensant que c'était une réponse suffisante.

 

**New York, Vermont. Septembre.**

 

Harry croqua dans sa pomme et traversa son salon-cuisine, iPhone en main.

 

-Attends, je vais te montrer la chambre...

 

Il coinça le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule pour pouvoir tourner la poignée de la porte (pourquoi avait-il fermé la porte, déjà ? Les habitudes de la résidence universitaire prendraient un peu de temps à s'effacer), miraculeusement sans faire tomber son fruit dans le processus. Il avala sa bouchée, brandit son smartphone, et lança :

 

-Tadam !

 

Il remit l'écran au niveau de son visage après avoir montré la pièce assez longtemps à la caméra. Louis lui souriait en direct de Wilmington. Merci Facetime. Qualité d'image haute dimension, et son pas trop grésillant.

 

-Ce n'est pas très grand, mais tu as vu le lit ? Demanda Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

 

-Ce sera mieux que ton une place à l'université, fit Louis, et il avait l'air plutôt excité, lui aussi. Hâte de l'essayer avec toi.

 

Harry mastiqua une autre bouchée de pomme en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

 

-Tu vas manger autre chose que cette pomme pour le dîner, rassure-moi ?

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il pouvait voir la ville et ses lumières épileptiques à travers la baie vitrée du salon, d'ici. Il n'avait qu'un deux pièces, mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que sa chambre sur le campus, et il était vraiment bien placé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait gagner assez pour se payer un tel appartement. Il était riche. Enfin, sa mère participait un peu, aussi.

 

-Ben, oui. Je vais me préparer quelque chose. En plus, maintenant, je ne suis plus obligé de faire à manger pour tout l'étage.

 

Bon, en réalité, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait la réputation d'un bon cuisinier et on venait toujours lui faire les yeux doux pour préparer tel plat ou tel gâteau, à la résidence universitaire.

 

-Ta cuisine va leur manquer, à la fac. Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

 

-Ils vont probablement mourir de faim, soupira dramatiquement Harry. Et ce sera _ma faute_. Qu'ai-je fait ?

 

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant quelques minutes, puis Louis lui souhaita bonne chance pour son premier jour et ils raccrochèrent. Harry resta deux bonnes minutes à fixer l'écran désormais vide, comme si Louis allait en surgir et l'envelopper dans ses bras pour éteindre son reste d'anxiété, avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers son coin cuisine. Non sans avoir jeté un coup d’œil au chapeau noir que Louis lui avait donné ce premier soir, qu'il lui avait redonné plus tard, que Harry avait emporté à New York, et qui trônait désormais sur sa table de nuit.

 

*

 

Harry était déjà venu au Metropolitan Museum of Art, quand il était en vacances à NYC avec sa famille, mais il y avait une grande différence entre entrer en tant que simple touriste, et venir y travailler. Il avait un badge à son nom. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve.

 

Il avait quelques appréhensions pour sa première journée, avait senti la boule de stress nouer son estomac, mais sa boss l'avait mis à l'aise.

 

-Appelle-moi Jane, avait-elle insisté.

 

Harry s'était retrouvé dans l'aile nord, entouré des trouvailles de la période romaine tardive et de début de l'ère byzantine, autrement dit, dans son élément, tout frétillant et il s'était immobilisé quelques minutes au milieu d'une galerie, traversé par la réalisation que c'était peut-être l'opportunité de sa vie. Qu'il ne devait pas gâcher à paniquer tout seul au milieu du musée. Il était l'assistant de la responsable des collections antiques, et il avait du pain sur la planche.

 

A la fin de la journée, il ne s'était fait haïr de personne, il n'avait cassé aucune œuvre, et il ne s'était pas enfermé dans les toilettes en pleurant, alors il considérait ça comme une réussite. Cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il se verrait bien travailler dans un musée de façon permanente. Toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie s'était envolée, se transformant en un sentiment de fierté. Mais ce qui lui fit encore plus de bien que d'avoir survécu à sa première journée, ce fut d'allumer son portable et de trouver un message de Louis :

 

_Alors :) ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde t'adore déjà_

 

Il resta planté sur le trottoir devant le Met à sourire comme un idiot. Il avait le plus attentionné des petits amis, c'était fou.

 

Et Harry était un peu pathétique, aussi.

 

*

 

Être seul à New York était à la fois terriblement effrayant et follement excitant. Il ne connaissait personne et personne ne le connaissait. Il devait recommencer à zéro. Pendant une semaine, la Caroline, ses habitudes avec ses amis, Niall, et Louis lui manquèrent tellement qu'il rentrait directement du musée pour se rouler en boule sous sa couette et manger des cookies. Puis il décida de se secouer et commença à explorer la ville et sortir dans des bars ou des clubs, d'abord avec des collègues du Met, puis avec des gens qu'il rencontrait en soirée. Il préférait ses balades tranquilles dans les parcs et ses visites de musée à la vie nocturne, cependant, et il rencontrait des gens là-bas aussi. Il découvrait des endroits et se faisait un carnet d'adresses. A chaque fois qu'il tombait sur un point de vue, une librairie, un square, une salle de concert qui lui plaisait, sa première pensée était toujours : _« Je pourrai emmener Louis ici. »_

 

Pa-thé-tique.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Octobre.**

 

Louis commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas une expression de visage _« Harry-me-manque »_ facilement repérable, parce que tout le monde semblait le percer à jour. Liam l'avait regardé d'un air attendri lorsqu'ils avaient pris un verre ensemble la veille, lui tapotant la main avant que Louis n'ait dit quoi que ce soit :

 

-Aww, Lou. Vous allez vous revoir bientôt !

 

Louis avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre et avait assuré à Liam qu'il encaissait très bien la séparation. Un mensonge, bien sûr, que Liam n'avait pas gobé. Celui-ci avait continué de le regarder avec des yeux de cocker pleins de compassion, puis lui avait donné tout un tas de conseils pour « attiser la flamme ». Comme si cela aidait Louis. Que Liam aille au diable, avec son expérience des sentiments et des relations.

 

Et maintenant, c'était sa mère qui l'avait coincé.

 

-Pourquoi tu te balades partout avec cet air misérable ? Avait-elle lancé du canapé où elle feuilletait un magazine.

 

Louis était juste descendu prendre un paquet de gâteaux, prêt à s'enfermer de nouveau au grenier, à se complaire dans sa mélancolie boudeuse.

 

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir le placard du haut, la réserve de sucreries.

 

Il entendit sa mère poser son magazine sur la table basse. Quand Louis repassa devant elle, elle le fixait, bras croisés.

 

-Quoi ? fit Louis en s'immobilisant sous son regard inquisiteur.

 

-Est-ce que c'est parce que Harry te manque ?

 

Louis en lâcha son paquet de gâteaux.

 

-Mais... Comment tu es au courant, pour Harry ? Lança-t-il d'une voix qui dérapa dans les aigus à cause de la surprise. Ce sont les filles qui t'en ont parlé ?

 

-Non.

 

-Alors _comment ?_

 

Sa mère était voyante, ou quoi ? Jay soupira.

 

-Alors déjà, Lou, tu es mon fils. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir quand il y a un garçon dans ta vie, rien que parce que tu sembles beaucoup plus heureux depuis quelque temps. Ensuite, tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu le crois, notamment quand tu ramènes quelqu'un à la maison. Et enfin, j'ai déjà vu Harry plusieurs fois, tu sais.

 

-Quoi ? Mais quand ?!

 

Sa mère haussa les épaules.

 

-Il se réveille toujours avant toi, et je l'ai croisé deux ou trois fois dans la cuisine ou dans le couloir. Charmant garçon. Je lui ai donné ma bénédiction.

 

OK. Sa mère avait rencontré son petit ami pendant que Louis dormait, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas informé de son existence. Ce n'était pas étrange du tout.

 

-Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

 

-Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire, je voulais que tu me parles de lui quand tu te sentirais prêt. Mais apparemment, je pouvais attendre encore longtemps, dit Jay en arquant un sourcil. Tu m'aurais prévenu avant le mariage, quand même, j'espère ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Comme prévu, elle s'emballait un peu.

 

-Pardon. J'attendais de voir si c'était sérieux.

 

-Et alors ? Ça l'est ? Sourit sa mère.

 

-Ouais. Oui, je crois, répondit Louis sans beaucoup hésiter.

 

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de sa mère.

 

-Et oui, il me manque. Il est à New York.

 

-Je sais. Pour travailler au Met.

 

Eh ben. Harry et elle avaient visiblement eu le temps de parler de pas mal de choses. Louis se promit de demander à Harry de lui faire un compte-rendu, pour savoir quel genre d'anecdotes sordides sa mère avait pu raconter sur lui pour l'embêter.

 

-Tu sais déjà tout, apparemment. Pas la peine de t'informer.

 

Sa mère lui posa une main rassurante sur le bras.

 

-Je suis sûre que ça va aller.

 

Les épaules de Louis s'affaissèrent.

 

-Tu crois ? Chuchota-t-il. Un an minimum comme ça... Et s'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre à New York ?

 

-Fais-moi confiance, il est fou de toi, lui dit sa mère, l'air assuré. Et ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il ait du temps pour sortir avec d'autres garçons, vu le nombre de coups de fil que vous vous passez...

 

Louis rougit.

 

-Hé, mais tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? Tu n'es pas censée écouter mes conversations !

 

-Pas besoin d'écouter. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu le penses, Louis...

 

Oh, mon dieu.

 

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle les avait entendus faire l'amour ? Louis préférait ne pas y penser.

 

*

 

Louis se sentait un peu ridicule, à plonger dans des humeurs sombres parce que Harry n'était pas là. Après tout, celui-ci était venu pour le week-end à Wilmington à peine dix jours auparavant. Dix jours. Ce n'était rien du tout. Ils avaient passé le week-end au lit blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'étaient sortis que pour monter un peu, et Harry avait pris un café avec Niall. Avec ça, Louis aurait dû pouvoir tenir un peu sans la présence physique de Harry. Mais non. C'était pire après l'avoir revu, parce qu'il se rappelait exactement ce qu'il n'avait plus au quotidien. Pourtant, il allait bien devoir s'habituer à supporter plusieurs semaines sans lui.

 

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Louis allait à New York la semaine prochaine. Enfin, bonne nouvelle. Il voulait voir Harry, bien sûr, mais le fait d'aller là-bas le rendait un peu nerveux, pour être honnête. Même très nerveux. Il avait peur que... Que ce ne soit pas pareil, hors de Wilmington. Peut être qu'ils n'auraient rien à se dire, ou qu'ils seraient mal à l'aise en la présence de l'autre, sans leur cocon habituel. Peut être qu'un nouvel environnement causerait leur perte. Que Louis se sentirait comme un intrus dans la vie que Harry construisait là-bas. Il avait lu des trucs en ligne sur la question. Il ne devrait probablement pas se fier aux témoignages Internet, mais... Quand même.

 

Il décida d'en parler à Harry. Ils s'étaient toujours dit les choses franchement.

 

-Un intrus ? Répéta Harry au bout du fil.

 

-Oui ! Tu sais, parce que tu auras bâti un espace où je n'aurai pas ma place, insista Louis. Et... Tu auras toutes sortes d'habitudes, et de trucs que tu voudras faire, qui pourront ne pas me correspondre, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, et je n'oserai pas te le dire, et notre relation risque de devenir unilatérale, et... _Mais._ Pourquoi tu ris ?

 

-Parce que... C'est assez craquant, ces inquiétudes, mais vraiment vraiment exagéré, fit Harry, et Louis entendait son sourire amusé. Louis, tu es partout dans ma vie à New York. Tu as déjà un tiroir et même un placard pour tes affaires. Tu as une brosse à dents dans la salle de bains. J'ai acheté ton shampoing la première fois que j'ai fait les courses, il t'attend sur le bord de la baignoire. J'ai pris des draps 100% en coton parce que je sais que le synthétique t'irrite la peau. J'ai des photos de nous sur les murs. J'achète ta marque de confiture, et... A chaque fois que je me promène quelque part, je m'imagine venir là avec toi. Je trouve une idée de sortie à faire avec toi au moins une fois par jour. Je... Je pense à toi quand je vois une affiche de Star Wars, quand je vois une Chevrolet, quand je vois un marchand de glaces, quand je vois un couple se tenir la main. Mon dieu, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es avec moi à New York, depuis le début.

 

Louis en resta sans voix.

 

Il aurait voulu avoir enregistré la tirade de Harry, pour pouvoir se la repasser en boucle lors de ses soirées solitaires.

 

-Tu m'as gardé un tiroir ?

 

Harry rigola.

 

-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

 

-Je trouve ça particulièrement adorable.

 

-Tout va bien se passer, Lou, promit Harry. Tu sais que je ferai tout que tu te sentes à l'aise, et juste être ensemble nous a toujours suffi. Pas de raison que ça change.

 

-Sans doute, reconnut Louis.

 

-On va faire tous les trucs touristiques clichés et romantiques. On s'embrassera dans Central Park, et en haut de l'Empire State Building. Et puis, tu vas voir, on sent que les gens sont bien plus tolérants ici. On attirera moins de regards désagréables en se tenant la main qu'à Wilmington. _« You can want who you want, boys and boys and girls and girls... »_

 

-Argh, non, épargne-moi Taylor.

 

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Elle a de chouettes chansons.

 

Louis pouvait presque voir la moue de Harry.

 

-Bof. Elle est soûlante, à se faire de l'argent sur le dos de ses ex.

 

-Moi qui allais te proposer d'aller la voir en concert à New York...

 

-Tu plaisantes ?

 

-Oui, rigola Harry. Mais on pourrait vraiment aller à un concert.

 

-J'ai un peu peur de ce que tu vas me sortir comme artiste...

 

-Pff. Alors quoi, tu n'aimes que les groupes super virils, c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que tu es du genre à écouter... Motörhead.

 

-Je suis un rider, pas un biker.

 

-Ouais, bon. La différence est mince. Vous faites partie du même club. A partir du moment où vous avez un truc dangereux entre les cuisses...

 

-Ah, tu peux te compter comme appartenant à notre _« club »_ aussi, alors.

 

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre la plaisanterie douteuse.

 

-Non. Tu n'as pas osé ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là pour ce soir...

 

-Tu m'as vraiment tendu la perche, hein !

 

-Tu me fatigues.

 

La semaine suivante, Louis conduirait jusqu'à New York pour passer quelques jours avec Harry, et comme celui-ci l'avait prédit, tout se passerait très bien. Harry l'emmènerait au Met et il le présenterait à tous les employés qui auraient le malheur de croiser leur route, tout sautillant et souriant : _« C'est mon copain ! »_. Il leur préparerait à dîner dans sa cuisine et ils mangeraient assis sur le tapis, devant les fenêtres grandes ouvertes du salon, parce que la table les empêchait de se toucher. Ils feraient l'amour dans le nouveau lit de Harry, puis s'amuseraient à compter toutes les sirènes de voitures qu'ils entendaient passer, et ils feraient l'amour encore, avant de s'endormir couchés l'un sur l'autre. Ils iraient à Times Square et prendraient un tas de photos d'eux devant les écrans clignotants, faisant les grimaces les plus inventives possibles. Ils s'embrasseraient un peu partout, s'arrêtant en pleine rue juste pour se regarder bêtement, et ils iraient jouer dans un casino, où ils ne gagneraient pas un centime, mais ne perdraient rien non plus, et s'amuseraient beaucoup -le juste équilibre, juste comme leur relation. Louis reconnaîtrait que ses craintes de départ étaient un peu absurdes. Et il penserait, juste avant de glisser dans le sommeil, alors qu'il devait repartir pour la Caroline le lendemain matin, la certitude s'enroulant autour de lui comme un duvet moelleux :

 

_« Ouais. Ça va fonctionner. »_

 

**New York, Vermont. Novembre.**

 

Harry n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce type.

 

Il était à la soirée d'anniversaire de Cara, une de ses amies new new-yorkaise, qui travaillait à la boutique de souvenirs du musée en plus d'une carrière de mannequin qui s'annonçait prometteuse. Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied chez elle -ou plutôt chez ses parents, qui lui avaient laissé le gigantesque appartement avec jardin qu'ils possédaient dans l'Upper East Side- qu'il avait attiré le regard de Nick, un animateur radio plutôt célèbre de la City, qui avait entrepris de ne plus le lâcher de la soirée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer, surtout depuis qu'il vivait à New York, et surtout depuis qu'il était en couple. Harry avait toujours pensé que c'était une sorte de légende, mais non. Il semblait qu'il était devenu plus attirant depuis qu'il n'était plus sur le marché. Peut-être que les gens voyaient une sorte de défi à le séduire, qu'ils essayaient de se prouver qu'ils pouvaient plaire même à des personnes heureuses en couple, qu'ils pouvaient pousser à l'infidélité, pour flatter leur ego... Autant de dire que face à Louis, garçons ou filles, qu'ils soient beaux ou laids, sympathiques ou désagréables, n'avaient aucune chance. Harry savait repousser les gens en douceur, avec des arguments divers selon la personne et son degré d'insistance - _je suis gay, je ne suis pas intéressé, je ne suis pas célibataire_ \- mais ce gars-là... Il ne saisissait pas, ou refusait de saisir, lui tenant la jambe depuis une heure. Harry avait essayé de le semer en allant dans la cuisine, mais il l'avait suivi, à son grand désespoir. Et Harry n'osait pas être complètement impoli et le planter là. Ce n'était même pas que sa compagnie était désagréable, mais ses intentions n'étaient clairement pas innocentes, il ne recherchait pas seulement l'amitié, au vu de ses mains un peu baladeuses, et Harry devait vraiment mettre fin à ses espoirs le plus vite possible.

 

-Cara m'a dit que tu serais en vacances pour une dizaine de jours, la semaine prochaine ? Demandait Nick.

 

Malédiction.

 

-Mmh, acquiesça Harry.

 

-Tu restes à New York ?

 

Il serait trop heureux de lui proposer une sortie si Harry lui disait oui.

 

-Non, je pars.

 

Harry réalisa que oh, enfin, il avait une ouverture, en fait.

 

-En Californie voir ta famille ?

 

C'était flippant que Nick ait retenu ces détails sur lui.

 

-Non, j'irai la prochaine fois. Je vais à Wilmington, voir mon _petit ami_.

 

Harry insista lourdement sur les derniers mots, et se sentit soulagé, espérant avoir fait passer le message. Enfin. Mais Nick tiqua une seconde seulement, puis son sourire revint.

 

-Et comment tu trouves la vie à New York ?

 

Harry avait envie de se taper le front contre le mur.

 

*

 

Il réussit à échapper à Nick en prétextant un coup de fil urgent et privé à passer. S'il lui avait juste dit qu'il voulait prendre l'air, il l'aurait accompagné, à tous les coups. Il l'aurait sans doute accompagné aux toilettes, au point où il en était. Il était comme une sorte de sangsue. Harry se réfugia dans un coin pas trop surpeuplé du jardin, et sortit son téléphone -son excuse était à demi-vraie- tout en respirant la brise fraîche de la nuit. Louis lui avait envoyé une photo de lui avec les jumelles, déguisées pour la kermesse de leur école. Louis lui-même avait un serre-tête rose et des moustaches de chat à paillettes. C'était hilarant. Juste après, il lui avait demandé :

 

_Tu passes une bonne soirée ?_

 

Il savait que Harry était invité à une fête. Parce que Harry lui disait tout, et que Louis se souvenait de tout. Il tapa rapidement une réponse.

 

_Pas mal, mais il y a ce mec qui ne veut pas me lâcher..._

 

Louis avait visiblement son portable à la main, parce que sa réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard à peine :

 

_Comment ça ?_

 

_Il n'arrête pas de me draguer... C'est lourd :(_

 

_Tu lui as dit que tu avais un copain ?_

 

_Oui... Trois fois. Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que tu n'étais pas là et que je n'aurais qu'à rien te dire …......._

 

Louis lui envoya tout un tas d'émojis furieux.

 

_Euh ? Ça va dans sa tête ? Je vais le défoncer lui !_

 

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard :

 

_Fuis, c'est un ordre._

 

Harry eut un petit rire. Il savait que Louis verrait rouge. Il était plutôt jaloux. Et Harry aimait peut être le rendre un peu jaloux, au fond.

 

_J'ai essayé, mais il me suit partout …_

 

_Quitte la fête, au pire_

 

Harry connaissait assez Louis pour savoir que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il devait vraiment être un peu irrité et inquiet, maintenant.

 

_C'est ce que je vais finir par faire. J'aimerais que tu sois là :(_

 

_Moi aussi... J'éloignerais les vautours :(_

 

_En plus, le chauffage ne marche pas à l'appartement, qui va me réchauffer … ? Peut être que je devrais inviter ce gars, à la réflexion_

 

_Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça ! je suis à deux doigts de prendre ma voiture et de venir_

 

_Le temps que tu fasses le trajet, j'aurais eu le temps de baiser une demi-douzaine de mes nombreux prétendants ;)_

 

… _Je descends et j'arrive_

 

_Peut-être que j'irai chez eux, alors_

 

_Tu crois que je rigole avec les mecs qui tournent autour de mon copain ?_

 

Harry sourit, puis bailla. Il releva la tête, et vit Nick en approche, à l'autre bout du jardin. Oh, oh. Il était temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il était fatigué. Il voulait rentrer se coucher et entendre la voix de Louis.

 

_Je rentre. Connecte toi sur Skype dans une demi-heure ? <3_

 

_Pas de problème bébé_

 

_A tout de suite :)_

 

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il s'embêtait encore à sortir, alors que la meilleure partie de sa journée était toujours celle où il pouvait parler avec Louis.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Novembre.**

 

Harry arrivait aujourd'hui, et il était en retard. Et il ne répondait pas au téléphone, mais il était censé être au volant, alors Louis supposait que c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Il effaça tout scénario apocalyptique de son esprit (accident de la route, attaque nucléaire, enlèvement par des aliens) et décida de s'occuper en allant monter un peu. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus le faire en extérieur ; l'hiver s'annonçait plutôt glacial. Louis ne pouvait plus échapper aux gros pulls en laine qu'il rechignait à mettre chaque année. Ils avaient déjà eu un peu de neige la semaine dernière, qui avait fondu aussi vite qu'elle était venue -heureusement, sinon la route depuis New York aurait été plus difficile. Les dix heures de voiture se seraient transformés en trois jours. Il faudrait envisager de prendre l'avion, la prochaine fois.

 

Louis venait de ramener son cheval à l'écurie lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un moteur. Il se retourna immédiatement, sentant son cœur accélérer. Yep, c'était la Volkswagen de Harry. Et c'était Harry qui en descendait, un bonnet aux couleurs des Packers sur la tête (apparemment, Harry avait un peu joué au football américain dans l'équipe de l'université, et Louis était frustré de ne pas avoir pu assister à ça), commençant à faire le tour par l'avant pour le rejoindre. Louis s'élança.

 

-Lou !

 

Louis se jeta dans ses bras. Il se fichait complètement du spectacle mélodramatique qu'il offrait. Harry était là.

 

-Je suis désolé, balbutia Harry dans ses cheveux, en le serrant contre lui. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation, je n'arrivais pas à sortir des bouchons...

 

-Pas grave, fit Louis avant de saisir son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasser.

 

Harry passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva pour le déposer sur le capot de la voiture, se pressant entre ses jambes et léchant ses lèvres. Le métal était froid, à travers son jegging. Il y avait du vent, aussi, qui faisait voleter leurs cheveux autour de leurs têtes -Louis devait avoir l'air ridicule avec ses mèches toutes en désordre, mais celles de Harry lui faisaient comme un halo- et s'infiltrait sous leurs vêtements. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance ; la chaleur du corps de Harry compensait.

 

-Ça fait seulement trois semaines, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis dix ans, soupira-celui-ci en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Louis.

 

Louis referma ses jambes autour de lui. Il ne le laisserait pas repartir. Jamais. Il allait rester accroché à lui comme un bébé singe. Harry devrait le porter comme un poids mort à New York, au travail, partout. Il dit exactement ça à Harry, qui lui répondit qu'il allait commencer par le porter dans son lit. Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan.

 

*

 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'entraînes vraiment là-dessus.

 

Pour une raison qui restait mystérieuse, Harry était fasciné par le faux taureau que Louis avait installé dans la grange pour garder la forme entre les rodéos. Son petit ami posa la main sur le mannequin en cuir pour le faire bouger.

 

-C'est fou.

 

-Pourquoi ? Fit Louis. C'est vraiment pratique. Les mouvements sont réalistes, et tout. Qu'est- ce qui te trouble à ce point ?

 

C'était juste un faux taureau, ou même plutôt une selle renforcée. Harry soupira.

 

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, quand tu montes dessus, on se croirait propulsé dans un mauvais porno. Avec un acteur sexy, mais un mauvais porno quand même.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Je ne... Pourquoi ?

 

-Tu rigoles ? Crois-moi, tu as l'air _obscène_. Ça me donne envie de te baiser sur le champ.

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Wow, OK. Ben, tu aurais pu le faire...

 

-Tes sœurs rôdaient autour de la grange, la dernière fois, gémit Harry. Alors, non. Mais j'étais vraiment frustré.

 

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'excite à ce point.

 

Harry ricana et s'approcha du taureau.

 

-Je vais te montrer l'effet que ça donne.

 

Il grimpa sur la selle et se mit à se balancer, avec des coups de hanches de plus en plus rapides. Louis nota qu'il était plutôt doué. Il avait une bonne position. Et... Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu les choses comme ça, mais... OK, peut-être que cette position était un peu... suggestive. OK, plus qu'un peu. Vraiment suggestive. Louis sentit ses joues et son cou rougir un peu. Harry accéléra ses mouvements de hanche, et il avait vraiment l'air de... De...

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

Harry regarda dans sa direction et haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire _« je te l'avais dit »_. Il continua à se balancer, et il ajouta même un petit bruitage :

 

-Oh ouais, ouais, Louis, plus fort...

 

Louis rougit encore plus. Porno. Oui. OK. En effet. Il y avait de ça.

 

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! S'écria-t-il. Putain. Haz.

 

Ça avait le même effet radical sur lui que sur Harry, visiblement. Tout son corps était tendu vers une idée primaire. Passer du mime à la réalité de l'acte. Préférablement dans un futur proche.

 

*

 

Louis allait jouir beaucoup trop vite, comme cela lui arrivait parfois avec Harry tellement il le rendait fou -à tel point qu'il était en passe de devenir un éjaculateur précoce. Heureusement, Harry ne se plaignait pas, et avait toujours l'air d'apprécier quand ils couchaient ensemble, alors Louis supposait que ce n'était pas si grave. Allongé à plat sur son matelas, il agrippa les cuisses de Harry pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Mais il devait le reconnaître : Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui pour prendre son sexe comme un champion. Ils aimaient bien faire l'amour dans cette position, en partie parce que Louis avait de plus en plus souvent mal au dos, et quand c'était lui qui baisait Harry, et qu'il souffrait vraiment, il n'était pas contre l'avoir au-dessus plutôt que de devoir se cambrer entre ses cuisses.

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner sur ton taureau de pacotille, haleta Harry en accélérant encore son rythme, je crois que je maîtrise déjà très bien la technique. Je suis prêt pour le rodéo.

 

Louis abandonna sa prise pour saisir le drap et le tordre entre ses doigts, soulevant légèrement ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de Harry.

 

-Bébé, tu vas vraiment devoir arrêter avec ce genre de blagues...

 

-Tu plaisantes ? Sortir avec un rider ouvre tout un nouveau champ d'humour dont j'ai bien l'intention de profiter, grogna Harry.

 

Il se pencha pour joindre leurs bouches et glisser sa langue dans celle de Louis, qui caressa les cheveux de sa nuque, en se redressant un peu. Harry lécha son lobe d'oreille, étrangement tendrement, et chuchota :

 

-Tu devrais me monter moi plutôt que le machin dans ton hangar, je suis sûr que ce serait plus efficace pour faire travailler tes cuisses.

 

Oh, mon dieu. Il n'avait aucune limite. Louis lança un regard mi-incrédule mi-excité à Harry. Celui-ci s'immobilisa sur lui et attrapa ses poignets pour les plaquer sur le lit. Rien que ce geste un peu brutal suffit à propulser Louis vers un orgasme imminent.

 

-Tu n'aimes pas mon humour ? Lança Harry.

 

Bordel, Louis avait besoin qu'il bouge.

 

-S'il te plaît... gémit-il.

 

-Dis-moi que tu me trouves drôle, fit Harry d'un ton impérieux, et il donnait l'impression d'avoir un contrôle parfait de lui-même, si ce n'était le filet de sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front.

 

-Tu- Ah. Tu es très drôle, balbutia Louis. Vraiment très drôle. Tu pourrais même... commencer une carrière de comique. Tu, tu remplirais des stades.

 

Harry eut un petit rire, et pinça son téton.

 

-N'en fais pas trop non plus.

 

Il recommença à bouger, mais à une vitesse si lente que Louis avait l'impression d'agoniser, à la fois de plaisir et de frustration.

 

-Putain, Harry, grogna Louis, sans pouvoir empêcher ses hanches de sursauter un peu, arrachant un frisson à Harry.

 

Harry descendit pour sucer son cou, se resserrant autour de lui, et Louis vint juste comme ça, agrippant les draps et se tendant brusquement, ses paupières se fermant, et des points lumineux dansant devant sa vision. Il voulut enrouler une main autour de Harry, mais celui-ci se souleva et s'appuya sur ses épaules pour ramper sur le lit et remonter le long de son corps, un peu tremblant. Il baissa la tête et trouva les yeux de Louis. Ses prunelles vertes étaient toutes écarquillées.

 

-Je peux … ?

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche sans hésitation. Harry gémit dès que ses lèvres le touchèrent, et rejeta la tête en arrière quand Louis le fit glisser dans sa gorge. Il s'agrippa à la tête de lit pour se stabiliser.

 

-Bordel, Lou, tu... T'es si beau comme ça... Magnifique.

 

Louis appuya sur ses cuisses pour le sucer plus profondément. Harry donna un coup de rein apparemment involontaire, poussant dans sa bouche, et se mit à trembler.

 

-Je- je suis proche, putain, je vais...

 

Louis introduisit juste un doigt en lui, tout en avalant autour de lui, et ce fut suffisant pour que Harry jouisse avec un spasme, les mains serrées autour du bois du lit. Puis il roula à côté de Louis sur le matelas, une main dans ses cheveux. Louis enleva le préservatif et le jeta quelque part sur le sol -c'était dégoûtant, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il allaient sortir du lit tout de suite. Ils restèrent quelques minutes collés l'un à l'autre, à récupérer. Harry se tourna finalement vers lui, et il avait une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

 

-Mon taureau, soupira-t-il exagérément.

 

Oh, ce n'était pas vrai. Louis n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, avec ce mec. Mais il survivrait.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Décembre.**

 

Ce fut sa mère qui lui ordonna littéralement d'aller passer Noël avec Louis et sa famille. Harry avait prévu de rentrer en Californie pour sa semaine de congé, mais lorsqu'il avait annoncé à sa mère qu'il allait prendre ses billets d'avion, sur Skype, elle l'avait regardé un œil perçant et avait dit :

 

-Non.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Va à Wilmington.

 

-Mais... Mais... Je veux fêter Noël avec vous, avait protesté Harry.

 

Sa mère avait soupiré.

 

-Mais tu veux voir Louis encore plus. Pas la peine de me dire le contraire, je sais que c'est vrai, et c'est totalement normal. Vous êtes encore dans la période _« lune de miel »_.

 

Cette expression venait directement de sa sœur, c'était sûr. Gemma n'arrêtait pas de le prévenir que tout ne resterait pas si parfait entre Louis et lui quand ils seraient sortis de cette fameuse période _« lune de miel »_. Quelle cynique, celle-là. Hypocrite, en plus, quand on la voyait baver sur son petit ami.

 

-Je peux survivre sans lui un moment, je ne suis pas si dépendant, avait insisté Harry. Ça ne fait que- que...

 

Il s'était dégonflé.

 

-Un mois de plus à attendre.

 

Argh.

 

-C'est long, avait souligné sa mère.

 

-Non, mais ça ira. Il pourra peut être venir à New York début janvier... avait essayé de se convaincre Harry.

 

Il y avait peu de chances.

 

-Tu vas rater son anniversaire, avait lâché Anne.

 

Oh. C'était vrai. Et un peu triste. Cela le rendait triste. Mais...

 

-Maman, avait chouiné Harry. Arrête. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ou quoi ? Dis-le tout de suite !

 

Sa mère avait levé les yeux au ciel.

 

-Bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes, mon chéri. Tu me manques. Mais je veux aussi que tu fasses ce qui te rend le plus heureux, et je pense que tu devrais aller passer ta semaine de vacances avec ton copain. Et peut-être que Gemma et moi pourrons nous te rendre une petite visite en janvier.

 

Harry avait la meilleure des mamans. Il l'avait écoutée, et il s'était empressé de dépenser la moitié de son salaire du mois dans un vol direct pour Wilmington. Peut être qu'il était si dépendant que ça, finalement.

 

*

 

Louis et lui prirent un chocolat avec Liam et sa fiancée, Sophia, pendant que dehors, la température tombait en négatif. Sophia n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier :

 

-Vous êtes absolument adorables. A-do-rables.

 

Harry acceptait ses compliments de bonne grâce (parce que, bien sûr qu'ils étaient adorables. C'était juste un fait), mais Louis avait l'air tout gêné, ce qui, malheureusement pour lui, le rendait encore plus adorable.

 

-Mais regarde-les, Liam ! Roucoula la jeune femme. Ils sont parfaitement assortis ! C'en est presque effrayant ! Si j'avais dû imaginer le mec idéal pour aller avec Louis, ça aurait été Harry. Mais vraiment. Physiquement et mentalement. Vous êtes le couple parfait. Oh, je vous vois déjà devant l'autel... Louis en smoking gris, Harry en noir, peut-être, ou en violet ! Ça serait renversant...

 

Liam acquiesçait vigoureusement, tout en regardant bien plus sa copine d'un air attendri que Harry et Louis.

 

-Bon, ça suffit, Soph, finit par dire Louis, qui avait le bout des oreilles un peu rouge. Déjà, c'est vous qui allez vous marier, pas nous.

 

-Oh, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous suivrez bientôt, martela Sophia. Regarde la façon dont tu as posé la main sur le bas de son dos, ça fait protecteur et affectueux à la fois, une preuve solide de complicité... Et je t'ai vu jouer avec ses cheveux, c'est... Mon dieu. Il y avait tant de... de tendresse dans ce simple geste ! Vous m'inspirez, les gars. Six mois ensemble, et c'est comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours ! J'aimerais bien écrire sur un tel lien, la familiarité immédiate, vous voyez ?

 

Sophia publiait des romans érotiques, à l'occasion, apparemment, ce qui expliquait ses analyses un peu bizarres de leur attitude. Lui et Louis feraient-ils une apparition dans sa prochaine histoire ? Elle avait intérêt à rendre leurs scènes de sexe sauvages. Sophia se pencha vers Harry d'un air confidentiel.

 

-Je dois te dire, Harry, qu'on n'a _jamais_ vu Louis comme ça avec un mec. Ça faisait -pfiou- quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de copain sérieux ? Et même avec le dernier, ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas comme ça. Il est complètement accro à toi-

 

-Bon, stop, s'écria Louis. Entre toi et Liam, on ne peut jamais être tranquilles.

 

Sophia se cala en arrière dans son siège, mais elle avait un grand sourire.

 

- _Jamais_. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d’œil en direction de Harry.

 

Harry l'aimait bien.

 

*

 

Noël chez les Tomlinson était synonyme de joyeux chaos. Pourtant, Louis lui assura que sa mère avait pris ses sœurs entre quatre yeux avant son arrivée pour qu'elles se conduisent correctement, et qu'elles étaient donc plus calmes que d'habitude. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer comment elles étaient d'habitude, si ça, c'était le calme. Même la plus âgée, Lottie, qui avait quinze ans, semblait décidée à transformer la maison en champ de bataille. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, évidemment. Le matin de Noël, Harry fut réveillé à cinq heures du matin par les hurlements surexcités des jumelles qui trépignaient déjà au pied du sapin. Pour être honnête, Harry était un peu surexcité aussi, l'ambiance de fête commençant à le gagner, et, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il traîna un Louis avec les yeux à peine ouverts et les cheveux tout ébouriffés jusqu'en bas par la manche de son tee shirt. Tout ce que son petit ami fut capable de faire, ce fut de marmonner _« trop tôt »_ , et de se rendormir sur l'épaule de Harry dès qu'ils se furent posés sur le canapé à regarder ses sœurs déchiqueter leurs paquets cadeaux. Il se réveilla juste pour ouvrir les siens, ses prunelles s'allumant finalement. Harry avait l'impression de sortir avec un enfant, parfois. Il n'avait pas de regrets.

 

**New York, Vermont. Janvier.**

 

Harry examina la photo pendant un temps sans doute un peu trop long pour être parfaitement sain. Il était juste allé faire un tour sur le Facebook de Louis, ne s'attendant à rien de particulier, mais sur son profil, il y avait ces photos, prises à une fête visiblement assez déchaînée, ou dans une boîte de nuit, peut être, la veille... Et sur ces photos, il y avait... Il y avait ce _gars_... Harry zooma pour la énième fois sur la photo qui l'avait fait tiquer, tournant la tête sur le côté et plissant les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien halluciné. Il pencha la tête de l'autre côté, le regard toujours rivé sur la photo suspecte. Hum. Quelque chose se tordit dans son estomac. Bon... Devait-il s'alarmer ? Non, il exagérait probablement. C'était facile, de se faire un film à distance, sur une pauvre photo qui n'était même pas si ambiguë que ça. Mais... Elle était un peu ambiguë quand même. Harry dézooma, puis rezooma. Puis il cliqua sur le profil du type qui avait sa main enroulée autour de la taille de son petit ami, sur cette fichue photo. Wow, OK. Mon dieu, c'était un pur beau gosse. Son visage, son corps... Tout était parfait, chez ce gars. Cette silhouette... Parfaite. Et il avait amené sa perfection drôlement près de Louis. Son profil était privé, et Harry n'allait pas le demander en ami, alors il ne pouvait pas enquêter davantage. Il retourna sur la page de Louis et rouvrit la photo. Louis portait le pendentif en argent que Harry lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, clairement en vue sur son tee-shirt noir. Louis ne le tromperait pas, Harry le savait, et surtout, il ne le tromperait pas avec ce collier au cou. Non, il ne le tromperait pas, point. Louis ne ferait pas ça. D'abord, ce n'était pas lui qui tenait la taille du gars, mais le contraire. Par contre, il avait la tête penchée, et très très proche de son visage. Mais ils riaient, c'était tout, et ils s'étaient pliés en deux et leurs visages se frôlaient à cause de ça. Ils riaient juste, hein ?

 

Il appela Louis tout en gardant un œil sur la cuisson de sa viande, s'asseyant dans son canapé, et décida de ne pas lui parler de la photo, parce que ce n'était rien. Donc, évidemment, au bout de trente secondes de conversation, il lui en parla.

 

-Alors, hum, tu as fait la fête hier ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait détachée.

 

Louis répondit d'un air plutôt excité.

 

-Oh, oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais on est sortis un peu à l'improviste avec des potes, parce que Zayn est rentré plus tôt que prévu de l'étranger ! Je t'ai déjà parlé de Zayn ?

 

Harry s'en serait rappelé.

 

-Non.

 

 _Zayn_. C'était le gars sur la photo. Zayn Malik, d'après Facebook.

 

-Oh, fit Louis. Je pensais. C'est un très bon ami, on se connaît depuis qu'on est ados, et il a passé un an en Bulgarie. Soit disant pour étudier, mais je crois qu'il a fini mannequin pour une marque de vêtements locale, tu vois le truc... Il devait rentrer ce mois-ci, mais il a un peu débarqué hier sans prévenir. Du coup on est allés célébrer.

 

La Bulgarie ? Pourquoi la Bulgarie ? C'était stupide. Qui allait en Bulgarie pour ses études ?

 

-Vous avez l'air vraiment proches, grinça Harry.

 

-Comme je t'ai dit, on se connaît depuis longtemps...

 

-Mmh.

 

-Haz ? OK, quel est le problème ? Soupira Louis.

 

-Rien ! Je veux dire, rien.

 

-Tu n'aimes pas Zayn ?

 

-Je ne le connais pas.

 

Mais il y avait cette photo...

 

-Il est vraiment super.

 

_Peut-être, mais il a la main sur ta taille._

 

-Je n'en doute pas.

 

-Harry.

 

-Louis.

 

-Dis-moi.

 

-C'est juste que... lâcha Harry. Il y a... Il y a cette photo...

 

Oh, non. Ça y était, il avait mentionné la photo. Il s'était promis de ne pas le faire.

 

-Quelle photo ?

 

-Celle où Zayn te tient par la taille et où vous riez ensemble et ton visage est tellement proche du sien qu'on dirait que tu vas l'embrasser.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Attends... Tu ne crois pas quand même pas que Zayn et moi, on aurait...

 

-Non ! S'écria Harry, un peu trop rapidement. Je te fais confiance. Mais, tu sais. La photo...

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Rien ne s'est passé avec Zayn ! On est juste amis, et il est assez tactile, mais c'était parfaitement innocent !

 

-OK.

 

-Je te le jure, insista Louis. Je ne te tromperais jamais. Je n'ai pas couché avec Zayn hier.

 

Ah, pas hier, mais avant oui ?

 

-Vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble ? Demanda Harry, encore plus suspicieux, maintenant.

 

-... Non.

 

-Louis.

 

-Harry.

 

-J'ai besoin de savoir.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-OK, quand on avait genre quinze-seize ans, on s'est un peu... amusés. Mais ça fait des années ! Plus rien ne s'est passé entre nous depuis ! On est juste amis. Et on ne sortait pas ensemble.

 

Alors ce, ce _mannequin_ avait couché avec Louis. Innocent, innocent. C'était vite dit.

 

-Définis « s'amuser » ? grogna Harry.

 

-Pourquoi ? C'est important ? Gémit Louis. On se taillait des pipes, voilà ! Mais c'est fini ! Ça fait une éternité !

 

Harry n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de Louis en train de sucer la queue de quelqu'un d'autre. Du tout. Bien sûr, il savait que Louis avait été avec d'autres personnes avant lui, aucun d'eux n'était puceau en se rencontrant, mais Harry ne fréquentait plus ses ex, lui. Louis pourrait avoir la décence de faire la même chose. Quand même, quoi.

 

-Zayn est au courant, que c'est fini ?

 

-Bien sûr ! On est tous les deux passés à autre chose depuis longtemps ! Pour te dire, il a même fini la soirée dans le lit d'une fille, alors...

 

Vraiment ? Voilà qui le rassurait un peu.

 

-Bon, grommela Harry.

 

-Bon ? La crise de jalousie est finie ?

 

Harry n'avait pas fait une _« crise »_ , roh.

 

-Tout de suite... Excuse-moi de ne pas aimer que ton ex te touche de partout.

 

-Comment tu exagères... Ce n'est même pas mon ex ! S'écria Louis. J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses croire que j'irais chercher quelqu'un d'autre, alors que je t'ai toi. Je ne suis attiré par personne d'autre !

 

Cela fit tout chaud dans la poitrine de Harry.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Je n'ai pas même pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre était beau ou quoi que ce soit depuis que je t'ai rencontré, dit Louis d'un ton grave. Tu prends toute la place.

 

C'était drôlement romantique, ça.

 

-Même quand je ne suis pas là ?

 

-Surtout quand tu n'es pas là. Je pense tout le temps à toi, ton visage, tes yeux, tes mains... Et à d'autres parties de ton corps, aussi.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Tu sais comment parler à un garçon.

 

Louis attendit quelques secondes puis dit, sur un ton un peu étrange  :

 

-Tu sais, c'est plutôt sexy que tu sois jaloux...

 

Sa voix paraissait plus rauque.

 

-Tu trouves ?

 

-Ouais.

 

Harry bougea un peu sur son canapé. Oh, il voyait où cela pouvait mener.

 

-Louis ?

 

-Oui ?

 

-Tu peux te connecter sur Skype, genre, tout de suite ? Et enlever tes vêtements ? Dans cet ordre. S'il te plaît.

 

*

 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, avec la distance, tout ça (et puis, c'était très plaisant), mais regarder Louis se branler sur l'écran de son ordinateur, c'était quelque chose dont Harry ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Vive la HD.

 

-Louis, grogna-t-il en ralentissant sa main sur son propre sexe, assis sur son lit, incapable de quitter des yeux la fenêtre qui lui montrait son petit ami nu, ne portant plus que son pendentif autour du cou (oh seigneur, c'était excitant), les yeux clos -il aimait bien se concentrer sur les sons que faisaient Harry, apparemment. Tu... peux... Tes doigts ?

 

Au début, ils étaient tous les deux assez timides, osant à peine se toucher devant l'écran, mais maintenant, ils faisaient totalement un show à l'autre. Louis ouvrit des yeux intenses et regarda droit vers Harry.

 

-Tu veux que je... ?

 

Il eut un geste de tête vers le tiroir où il rangeait son lubrifiant.

 

-Oui, putain. Si- si tu veux...

 

Louis lui lança un clin d’œil et rampa vers la table de nuit, offrant une magnifique vue du derrière de son corps à Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à genoux sur son lit avec deux doigts en lui et les joues de plus en plus rouges, et Harry était vraiment proche.

 

-Haz... gémit Louis en accélérant le rythme de ses doigts, et amenant son autre main à son torse pour toucher ses tétons.

 

Harry se mit à haleter. Louis était presque irréel tellement il respirait la sensualité. Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait le toucher en vrai. Il faillit approcher sa main de l'écran, comme si elle pouvait le traverser et que Harry allait pouvoir saisir Louis pour l'attirer dans un baiser et l'amener à l'orgasme lui-même.

 

-Oh, bordel... articula-t-il en se branlant frénétiquement. Tu peux chevaucher tes doigts aussi bien que tes taureaux, Lou...

 

-Putain, Harry, tu... dois _vraiment_... arrêter avec... ce genre de blagues, c'est... plus possible...

 

Harry eut un petit rire qui se brisa et se transforma en gémissement. Louis changea son angle et sursauta. Il ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet du plaisir, visiblement incapable de la refermer, les yeux rivés sur Harry.

 

-Je- J'aimerais que ce soit toi- en train de me baiser-

 

-Ouais ? Je te prendrais dans la même position, à genoux... débita Harry Peut-être par derrière, une main autour de ta taille, pour aller profond, mais je crois- _ugh_ \- que je préférerais t'avoir sur moi, face à face, pour que je puisse te voir, voir l'expression de ton visage quand tu atteins l'orgasme...

 

-Harry...

 

-Parce que, parce que, tu es tellement beau quand tu jouis, Lou, putain, tu devrais te regarder à la cam, et pas moi, tu es tellement- tellement beau, tu es-

 

-Je- je vais... gémit Louis.

 

-Ouais, allez, Lou, je veux te voir-

 

Louis se reprit en main une seconde et vint partout sur lui, dans un petit cri qui ressemblait au nom de Harry. Et peut-être bien qu'il s'était regardé lui-même avant, qu'il avait joui à sa propre vue. Cette pensée amena Harry à l'orgasme immédiatement, tremblant de tous ses membres. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Louis le regardait, un air satisfait sur le visage, une mèche collée à son front par la sueur, et avec un petit sourire fatigué, mais tendre.

 

-J'espère que tu me crois maintenant, quand je dis que tu me rends bien trop fou pour que j'aille voir ailleurs.

 

Harry lui sourit en retour. Ils étaient couverts de sperme, mais ils se regardaient toujours comme s'ils venaient de s'offrir des cœurs en peluche multicolores et avaient discuté de parfums de glace ou du pays des licornes, après le sexe, quelles que soient les phrases bien peu chastes qu'ils avaient pu se dire pendant.

 

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit l'odeur de brûlé, et qu'il se rappela de la viande,qu'il avait abandonnée sur le feu.

 

**New York, Vermont. Février.**

 

Louis se sentait épuisé, et évidemment, l'ascenseur de l'immeuble de Harry était en panne. Il habitait au septième étage d'un building. Louis soupira en se frottant le front. Il avait mal au crâne. Les dix heures de voiture n'avaient pas arrangé le début du migraine qui le guettait déjà à Wilmington. Il se résigna à commencer à grimper, et sa tête le lançait sourdement à chaque marche, à chaque pas, même. Il pensa qu'il n'allait jamais y arriver, entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage, et il faillit appeler Harry pour qu'il vienne le porter jusqu'en haut. Mais il se raisonna, et rassembla ses dernières forces pour se hisser jusqu'à l'appartement de Harry et sonner à sa porte. Harry devait l'attendre juste derrière, parce qu'elle s'ouvrit immédiatement. Louis se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux en voyant le visage lumineux de son petit ami, qui ne le laissa même pas rentrer avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ouch. Louis grimaça quand son étreinte réveilla la douleur dans son dos. Le trajet n'avait pas aidé pour ça non plus. Harry dut le sentir se tendre parce qu'il le lâcha.

 

-Lou, ça va ?

 

Louis lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

 

-Juste un peu mal au dos.

 

Et un marteau piqueur dans les tempes. Harry passa un bras autour de lui pour lui frotter les omoplates, refermant la porte derrière eux. Louis appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

 

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir. Désolé d'être un peu plat, marmonna-t-il. Ça fait long, le trajet.

 

-Tu aurais dû prendre l'avion...

 

-Trop cher.

 

-Je pourrais te le payer !

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Pas question. Tu viens déjà plus souvent à Wilmington que moi à New York. Ça ne serait pas égal.

 

-Mais ton dos...

 

-Je vais survivre, soupira Louis.

 

Probablement.

 

-Bon. Est ce que je peux au moins te faire un massage ? Proposa Harry. Ça te ferait du bien.

 

-Vraiment ? Fit Louis avec espoir. Tu sais masser ?

 

-Je me débrouille... sourit Harry.

 

-Oh, tu es parfait.

 

Harry l'attira dans un baiser.

 

*

 

Louis savait que Harry allait en parler. Parce qu'il se préoccupait de lui, sans doute. Louis était allongé sur le ventre sur le lit en tee shirt et en boxer, et Harry était perché sur ses reins, lui massant le dos avec une huile parfumée à la vanille. (Oui, Harry avait ce genre de choses).

 

-Tu sais... J'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus mal, ces derniers temps, dit Harry d'un ton hésitant.

 

C'était vrai. Non que Louis allait le reconnaître.

 

-Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais presque plus rien, mais... Tu ne crois pas que continuer le rodéo aggrave tes problèmes de santé ?

 

Bien sûr que si. Louis n'était pas stupide.

 

-Je n'ai pas de problèmes de santé. Je vais bien.

 

-Mais tu as souvent la migraine. Et mal un peu partout, insista Harry. Je pense que les rodéos ne te font pas de bien du tout. Parfois, tu ne peux même pas te lever, le lendemain.

 

Harry le touchait avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur que Louis se casse sous ses doigts.

 

-C'est arrivé une fois...

 

-Trois.

 

-Où tu veux en venir ? Soupira Louis.

 

-Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu continues le rodéo alors que c'est clairement mauvais pour toi, lâcha Harry.

 

-Je t'ai déjà dit. L'argent pour le ranch, et puis j'aime vraiment ça.

 

-Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment plus important que ta santé ?

 

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère ou Liam, marmonna Louis en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

 

Les mains de Harry bougèrent dans le bas de son dos.

 

-Il y a peut-être une raison pour que tout le monde te dise ça...

 

-Mais je ne veux pas arrêter. Alors stop.

 

-Mais, Louis...

 

-Tu m'emmerdes. T'es lourd ! Lança Louis. Fous-moi la paix, OK ?

 

Un silence succéda à son éclat, Harry se figeant au-dessus de lui, et Louis réalisa. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, cherchant sa main à l'aveuglette.

 

-Excuse-moi, bébé. Je suis juste vraiment fatigué, chuchota-t-il. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Je suis vraiment, vraiment fatigué.

 

Harry serra sa main.

 

-OK, Lou, dit-il d'une voix douce, au bout d'un moment. C'est normal. Pardon.

 

#

 

Harry enfouit son inquiétude tout au fond de lui, tout en se promettant de reprendre cette conversation plus tard, et se concentra sur son massage. Louis avait fermé les yeux, et il paraissait détendu, sur le matelas. C'était le plus important, pour l'instant.

 

-Hé, Louis ?

 

-Mmh ?

 

-Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

 

Alors c'était comme ça. Ses sentiments remplaçaient son cerveau quand il s'agissait de parler, maintenant. Louis n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais Harry vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

 

-Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais j'ai un peu changé d'avis récemment.

 

Harry se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou.

 

-Ouais. Moi aussi.

 

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Harry se rendit compte que Louis s'était endormi. Harry l'enjamba en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, écoutant sa respiration paisible. Il le bougea un peu sur le lit pour qu'il soit mieux installé, doucement, tout doucement, puis éteignit la lumière, revint sur le lit, s'allongea à côté de lui, et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Harry prit délicatement Louis dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Louis remua à peine puis retomba dans le sommeil. Harry lui caressa les cheveux.

 

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

 

*

 

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, Louis avait le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne.

 

-Je t'aime aussi.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Mars.**

 

Louis se laissa tomber sur son lit, le téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille.

 

-Tu ne sais pas d'où le feu est parti ? Demandait la voix inquiète de Harry.

 

-Non, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais on a appelé la police, donc il y aura une enquête.

 

-Tu penses que ça pourrait être criminel ?

 

-Non, pas vraiment, plutôt un court circuit électrique, expliqua Louis. Mais il faut le localiser pour ne pas que ça arrive de nouveau...

 

Il y avait eu un incendie dans leur hangar, qui avait un peu touché le champ derrière. Heureusement que Louis venait de partir et n'était pas très loin du ranch quand ses sœurs l'avaient appelé en panique -sa mère n'était pas là. Avec l'aide de quelques voisins, ils avaient maîtrisé le feu assez facilement, mais Louis avait eu très peur. Rien qu'en parler à Harry lui redonnait des sueurs froides.

 

-Mon taureau a vraiment été endommagé, soupira Louis. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le retaper, tous les fils sont morts.

 

-Oh, c'est dommage... Mais c'est pas grave, tu t'entraîneras comme je t'ai dit, en baisant plus avec moi, plaisanta Harry.

 

-T'es bête.

 

-Tu vas bien, sinon ? S'enquit Harry. Et tes sœurs ?

 

-Ouais... Elles sont restées dans la maison, personne n'a été blessé.

 

-Tu as une petite voix. Ça t'a secoué ?

 

-J'ai vraiment eu peur, avoua Louis. Toutes ces flammes... J'ai cru que le ranch allait brûler, que je-

 

_Que je perdrais tout._

 

-Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Et tout va bien, maintenant, répondit Harry d'une voix apaisante.

 

-Oui, je sais.

 

-Tu devrais aller dormir, mon amour.

 

-Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir, marmonna Louis.

 

Il voyait encore les flammes danser devant ses yeux. Il ne sentait plus en sécurité, comme si le grenier allait prendre feu d'un coup, pendant son sommeil. Heureusement que sa mère était rentrée et s'occupait des filles, car il n'aurait sans doute pas été en mesure de les rassurer en étant lui-même dans cet état.

 

-Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ?

 

-Haha, non, ça va aller...

 

Louis hésita.

 

-Mais... Tu pourrais rester au téléphone avec moi ? Dit-il tout bas. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme ?

 

Louis avait de nouveau douze ans et calquait sa vie amoureuse sur un livre pour adolescents cliché. C'était génial.

 

-Bien sûr, souffla Harry, une note de tendresse dans la voix.

 

Sans raccrocher, Louis se déshabilla et se glissa sous ses draps. Il posa son smartphone sur l'oreiller, coincé contre son oreille, et écouta Harry dire tout et n'importe quoi de sa voix grave (il s'était mis à lui raconter une version revisitée de la Belle au Bois dormant, au bout d'un moment, allez savoir pourquoi), bercé par ses phrases, qui ne faisaient plus vraiment sens pour son cerveau épuisé et effrayé, mais qui étaient toujours quelque chose de solide à laquelle se raccrocher. Il glissa peu à peu dans le sommeil, sans plus penser à l'incendie, et s'en rendit compte seulement en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Il était toujours en ligne avec Harry et il l'entendait respirer calmement, encore endormi. Il resta à l'écouter dormir encore une heure avant de mettre fin à l'appel. 9 heures 58 minutes de « conversation ». Heureusement qu'il avait un forfait illimité. Il l'avait augmenté après avoir constaté le temps qu'il passait au téléphone avec Harry.

 

#

 

Les cheveux de Harry commençaient à être un peu longs.

 

Il devrait probablement les couper.

 

Il allait les couper.

 

-J'aime bien tes cheveux comme ça, lui dit Louis. Mon bébé lion.

 

Il n'allait pas les couper.

 

**New York, Vermont. Avril.**

 

La première exposition à l'élaboration de laquelle Harry avait participé en tant qu'assistant allait être inaugurée dans quelques jours, et Harry était invisible. Dans le sens où il était toujours au travail. Il avait avoué à Louis avoir atteint un pic de stress et une charge de travail encore jamais vécus, même pas à l'université. Les rares fois où Louis avait pu lui parler ces deux dernières semaines, il paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Ce soir, ils étaient censés se connecter sur Skype, mais Louis attendait depuis une demi-heure déjà, et toujours pas de signes de Harry. Il était encore resté tard au musée, visiblement. Louis ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait bien qu'il s'investisse dans son travail et que Louis passe parfois après sa carrière. Il s'inquiétait un peu, c'était tout. Il feuilletait distraitement un journal lorsqu'un bip de son ordinateur lui indiqua que Harry était enfin en ligne. Louis rampa à plat ventre sur son lit pour récupérer l'appareil et appela Harry en vidéo. L'image ne s'était même pas encore stabilisée que Louis avait déjà remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux et son air découragé.

 

-Salut, Haz, dit-il prudemment, d'une voix douce.

 

-Hey. Désolé, j'ai dû rester … Au travail... fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

 

Il avait l'air frustré.

 

-C'est pas grave.

 

-Si. Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas parlés et je ne suis même pas fichu d'être à l'heure.

 

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

 

-Je suis le pire des copains, grommela Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Pas du tout !

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Ça va ? Pourquoi tu as dû rester ? Enchaîna Louis.

 

Il se doutait qu'il y avait encore eu un problème avec l'exposition. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se détraquait, en plus des détails de dernière minute. Louis savait que Harry réussissait toujours à tout arranger, parce qu'il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il le fasse au détriment de sa santé. Par exemple, la semaine dernière, il s'était rendu compte qu'une des plaquettes disait n'importe quoi, il avait foncé chez l'imprimeur après avoir réécrit le texte en deux minutes, et il avait failli se faire renverser par un taxi.

 

-Encore des imprévus... Une œuvre n'est toujours pas arrivée, on s'est dit qu'elle devait s'être perdue en route alors j'ai passé la journée à appeler des aéroports, des consulats, des musées un peu partout, à tomber sur des gens qui ne parlaient même pas anglais et à devoir surfer entre les traducteurs en même temps sur le net... Et après j'ai eu un mail de notre traiteur disant que finalement il ne pouvait pas assurer la soirée d'ouverture et j'ai dû supplier d'autres restaurants de nous aider, et j'en ai trouvé un mais le gars voulait me parler en personne tout de suite, donc j'y suis allé, mais je me suis perdu, et...

 

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, expirant lentement.

 

-H ? Oh, non, bébé, tu pleures ?

 

Harry s'essuya rageusement les yeux, refusant de regarder Louis.

 

-Ça va, je suis désolé, c'est la fatigue, j'en peux plus... Putain, je suis vraiment pathétique, fit-il avec un petit rire humide.

 

Louis n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça. Il était toujours positif et énergique. Cela lui brisait le cœur.

 

-Mais non, s'écria Louis, vraiment préoccupé, maintenant. Tu as le droit de craquer, tu es épuisé, tu n'arrêtes pas... Ils t'exploitent un peu, quand même.

 

-C'est juste mon job...

 

-Non, dit fermement Louis. Ils t'en demandent trop. Je sais que c'est le rush, que l'exposition commence mardi, mais tu devrais arrêter les heures supplémentaires. Si quelque chose n'est pas terminé, tant pis, tu laisses et tu le reprends le lendemain.

 

-Tu as sans doute raison.

 

Harry passa une main sur son visage et fixa Louis avec des yeux rougis.

 

-J'aimerais que tu sois là. Tu me manques.

 

-Plus que quatre jours.

 

Louis venait à l'inauguration de l'exposition. Bien sûr qu'il venait.

 

-Je sais. Honnêtement, c'est vraiment la pensée de te voir qui me fait tenir, ces derniers temps.

 

Louis leva les doigts comme s'il allait pouvoir caresser le visage de Harry à travers l'écran.

 

-Va au lit, Haz, murmura-t-il.

 

Louis avait pris sa décision avant même d'avoir raccroché. Dès qu'il eut souhaité bonne nuit à un Harry déjà à moitié assoupi, il ferma son ordinateur, attrapa sa veste, ses Vans et ses clés de voiture, et descendit de son grenier.

 

*

 

Louis avait passé toute sa nuit à conduire, il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter pour acheter ne serait-ce qu'une bouteille de Coca, pour ne pas perdre de temps, filant droit jusqu'à New York, et il était exténué, il se sentait sale, mais il l'aurait refait sans hésitation, parce que l'expression sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte le matin en valait mille fois la peine. En fait, Harry faillit fondre en larmes de nouveau, pressant Louis contre lui et lui balbutiant _« je t'aime »_ entre deux _« tu es fou »_.

 

-Tu ne travaillais pas au centre équestre aujourd'hui ?

 

-J'ai dit que j'étais malade.

 

-Mais ton rodéo de dimanche ?

 

C'était pour ça que Louis n'avait pas prévu de venir le week-end, au départ. Il haussa les épaules.

 

-Je peux bien en rater un.

 

-Je t'aime, dit Harry pour la énième fois.

 

Louis se blottit contre lui. Ils étaient toujours dans l'entrée. Il se frotta machinalement le crâne, la migraine commençant à se faire sentir.

 

-Tu as mal à la tête ? S'enquit Harry. J'ai tes médicaments dans la salle de bains. J'en ai racheté.

 

Alléluia. Louis n'avait rien emporté, en partant. Il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que _« Harry a besoin de moi, tout de suite »._

 

-Tu peux m'emprunter des vêtements, aussi, ajouta Harry en lui rapportant des cachets et un verre d'eau. Prends ce que tu veux dans mes affaires. Je dois bientôt partir, mais tu n'as qu'à dormir un peu et faire ce que tu veux, il y a la télé, tu peux prendre mon ordinateur, et tu peux sortir aussi, il y a des taxis qui passent juste devant, je te rembourserai...

 

-Je vais me débrouiller, le coupa Louis avec un sourire.

 

Harry s'immobilisa et le fixa quelques instants.

 

-Je suis si heureux. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me donne du courage de savoir que tu seras là quand je rentrerai, confessa-t-il.

 

Il finit par partir travailler, et Louis se déshabilla et s'écroula dans son lit, se recroquevillant contre l'oreiller, qui avait l'odeur de Harry, et dormit paisiblement toute la matinée. Puis il se fit un café et descendit faire des courses. C'était presque comme s'il habitait là. Quand il pensait qu'il s'était inquiété de ne pas se sentir à sa place, au début... En fin d'après-midi, il décida de préparer un dîner pour Harry et lui, pour que tout soit prêt quand il rentrerait. Ce n'était pas une grande réussite, le poulet était un peu trop cuit et les légumes pas assez, mais Harry avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement, le fixant amoureusement de l'autre côté de la table, et de toute façon, ils ne terminèrent même pas le repas, parce que Louis repoussa sa chaise et finit sur les genoux de Harry à l'embrasser désespérément avant même qu'ils aient avalé la moitié de leur assiette.

 

*

 

On ne pouvait pas dire que Louis connaissait grand chose à ce que Harry avait étudié. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté assidûment les musées, et il n'était plus à l'université depuis longtemps. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait appris à s'y intéresser. Il avait du mal à suivre, parfois, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour regarder des bouts de vase en terre ou de bijoux rouillés avec un verre de champagne à la main.

 

_«_

_Cette exposition se propose de retracer l’histoire artistique singulière de Chypre depuis le IVe siècle, date de la fondation de Constantinople et du triomphe de la religion chrétienne dans tout l’Empire romain, jusqu’à la conquête de l’île par les Turcs en 1571._

 

_L’île de Chypre, aux portes de l’Orient, est d’abord jusqu’au VIIe siècle une riche province de l’Empire byzantin, puis se situe jusqu’au Xe siècle au cœur de la lutte entre Arabes et Byzantins. En 965, elle redevient pleinement byzantine pour deux siècles. Conquise par Richard Cœur de Lion en 1191, à l’issue de la troisième croisade, elle échoit, l’année suivante aux Lusignan, qui y fondent un royaume, lui-même cédé en 1489 aux Vénitiens. Chypre est alors l’un des joyaux de la Sérénissime, jusqu’à la conquête turque de 1571._

_»_

 

Oulà. Ça faisait beaucoup de dates pour lui. Il n'allait peut-être pas lire tous les panneaux, hein. De toute façon, Louis était plus occupé à garder un œil sur Harry, que sa boss semblait féliciter, un peu plus loin dans la salle. Harry lui avait présenté Jane un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, l'air fier, même si Louis portait une tenue achetée la veille un peu en catastrophe et un peu trop serrée (Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne se plaignait pas des jambes que ça lui faisait), et que c'était plutôt à lui d'être fier. Il avait essayé de ne pas l'embarrasser. Harry lui avait glissé qu'elle les avait trouvés _« adorables »_ ensemble, et Louis avait répondu en plaisantant qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Sophia, mais au fond, il était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas voulu être un obstacle pour la carrière de Harry si sa supérieure s'était avérée être homophobe ou il ne savait quoi.

 

Harry lui ramena une autre coupe de champagne.

 

-Tu sais que je t'aime ? Soupira Louis.

 

-Tu as fait le tour de l'expo ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

 

-Ah, mais pas du tout, lui assura Louis. C'est super intéressant, Chypre, au, euh, du...

 

-Du IVe au XVe siècle ? Termina Harry.

 

Louis lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

 

-Je te jure, j'ai vraiment regardé toutes les vitrines. Enfin, la majorité.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Non, mais sérieusement, je suis vraiment fier de toi, fit Louis en posant sa main sur le bras de Harry. C'est une réussite. Tout se passe bien. Je suis sûr que ta boss n'avait que des compliments à te faire.

 

Étrangement, Harry parut troublé un instant, sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il retint finalement. Louis fronça les sourcils, mais Harry parla avant qu'il puisse l'interroger.

 

-Je suis vraiment soulagé que rien ne soit venu bousiller la soirée. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrai bientôt partir. On va au restaurant après ? J'en connais un pas loin, plutôt romantique.

 

-OK, mais c'est moi qui t'invite.

 

-Non. Tu gagnes moins que moi et on avait dit que je payais les sorties à New York !

 

Leur vieille querelle.

 

-Mais c'est ton jour de gloire, donc je paye pour te féliciter. Et je te sucerai dans les toilettes en échange, fit Louis en battant des cils.

 

Il essayait de le corrompre pour pouvoir dépenser de l'argent. Il avait un raisonnement assez particulier.

 

-Tu veux payer et me faire des faveurs sexuelles en plus, ce n'est pas du tout logique, protesta Harry, mais il avait une lueur dans les yeux qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas insensible à la proposition.

 

Leur conversation fort passionnante fut coupée par la supérieure de Harry qui l'appelait en lui faisant signe. Harry jeta un regard désolé à Louis.

 

-File, le devoir t'appelle, dit celui-ci en avalant une gorgée de champagne. Je vais probablement aller fumer une cigarette, de toute façon.

 

-Je reviens le plus vite possible, promis.

 

Louis le regarda s'éloigner.

 

Il se demandait bien ce que Harry ne lui disait pas.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Mai.**

 

Harry se glissa dans la cuisine des Tomlinson le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant réveiller personne, parce qu'il était tôt. Louis dormait encore, bien sûr. Sa théière personnelle était cassée, alors Harry était descendu utiliser l'autre pour lui ramener du thé en haut. Il lui ferait peut-être un petit déjeuner au lit, aussi. De toute façon, la famille de Louis était habituée à ne pas les voir sortir de la chambre avant midi.

 

-Harry ? L'appela une voix depuis le salon.

 

Il aurait pu se douter que Johanna serait levée. Il mit la bouilloire en route, vérifia qu'il n'avait pas oublié d'enfiler un tee shirt et un boxer, et la rejoignit dans le salon.

 

-Je me disais bien t'avoir entendu, lui lança la mère de Louis.

 

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

 

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas faire de bruit...

 

-J'ai juste une bonne audition, ne t'en fais pas. Tu voulais remonter tout de suite, ou est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demanda Jay, l'air un peu hésitant. Puisque j'ai une occasion de t'attraper sans que Louis soit collé à toi...

 

Harry rougit, et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

 

-Bien sûr.

 

C'était un peu étrange, mais si cela lui était déjà arrivé de discuter avec la mère de Louis avant qu'il se réveille, et ils s'entendaient bien.

 

-Ne fais pas cette tête, tout va bien, dit la mère de Louis. Enfin...

 

OK, ça, ça ne le rassurait pas.

 

-Louis et toi, vous avez l'air vraiment amoureux. Vous pensez avoir un avenir ensemble, pas vrai ?

 

Harry ne s'attendait pas à un tel début. Il répondit lentement :

 

-Oui... Je l'aime et je veux rester avec lui. Pour être honnête, c'est un peu _« pour toujours »_ , dans ma tête, avec Louis.

 

Harry n'en avait pas parlé à Louis, mais Jane lui avait proposé de travailler une année de plus au musée, à la soirée d'inauguration de l'exposition. Elle était vraiment contente de lui. Un an auparavant, c'était tout ce que Harry avait espéré. Mais maintenant... Il réfléchissait, il retournait l'opportunité dans sa tête, mais... Il envisageait de refuser. Pour retourner à Wilmington. Et être avec Louis. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir, de _pouvoir_ faire une année supplémentaire si loin de lui.

 

-Je pense que c'est pareil dans sa tête à lui aussi, sourit Jay.

 

-Je l'espère, murmura Harry.

 

Johanna se racla un peu la gorge.

 

-Ce que j'essaye de dire, en m'y prenant un peu mal, désolée, c'est que je sais que vous êtes très proches, et que vous avez des projets ensemble, j'imagine. Et je me demandais si, au milieu de tout ça, Louis t'avait parlé d'arrêter le rodéo bientôt.

 

Harry fut un peu surpris qu'elle parle de ça. Louis ? Arrêter le rodéo ? A l'entendre, ça ne paraissait pas vraiment d'actualité, non.

 

-J'ai déjà soulevé la possibilité, dit-il lentement, parce que je m'inquiète pour lui. Mais il se braque à chaque fois. Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille arrêter.

 

Jay soupira.

 

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-elle. Harry, écoute... Je ne veux pas être pressante, ou te mettre dans une situation délicate avec Louis, mais...

 

Elle s'interrompit.

 

-Allez-y, je peux encaisser, je ne suis pas en sucre, plaisanta Harry, mais il avait un peu peur quand même.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ses problèmes de santé, exactement ? Dit finalement Johanna.

 

Harry hésita un peu.

 

-Ben... Qu'il a un peu mal au dos et à la tête. Enfin, je vois bien qu'il minimise, il a souvent de grosses migraines. Je sais qu'il prend plusieurs médicaments, aussi.

 

-C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il ne t'a pas parlé de son accident ?

 

Harry avait une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, maintenant.

 

-Non... Non, il n'en parle jamais.

 

Jay soupira de nouveau, et se frotta le visage.

 

-Je ne veux pas t'en parler à sa place, j'ai l'impression que ça serait.. déplacé. Mais tu dois être conscient que ça a été plus grave que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Il t'a probablement dit que je m'inquiétais trop, que j'exagérais, mais j'ai une très bonne raison de vouloir qu'il laisse tomber ses petites cabrioles sur des taureaux. Ça pourrait très mal finir.

 

Mal finir ? C'était à dire ? Pourquoi ? Harry avait tellement de questions qui se pressaient sous son crâne qu'il n'en posa finalement aucune.

 

-Je- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

 

-Je suis vraiment désolée de te balancer ça dessus comme ça, fit Jay en lui prenant la main. Je ne veux pas t'alarmer. Je te le dis juste parce que... Je me demandais si tu pouvais essayer de parler à Louis ? Il accorde de l'importance à ton avis. Peut-être que tu pourrais le convaincre...

 

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà essayé, mais il réagit mal...

 

-Comme avec moi. Mais tu crois que tu pourrais réessayer ? Fit Jay d'un ton un peu désespéré.

 

-Je suppose, dit Harry.

 

Il savait déjà ce que Louis allait dire, mais il essayerait.

 

-Merci.

 

Elle paraissait réellement soulagée. Ça devait être sérieux. Jay n'aurait pas coincé Harry dans le dos de Louis comme ça s'il n'y avait pas urgence. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il manquait des pièces au puzzle.

 

-Mais Louis continue le rodéo pour que vous puissiez garder le ranch, lâcha Harry.

 

-Je sais. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend. Mais il tient au ranch, je sais ça.

 

-Pas vous ?

 

Johanna eut un petit rire.

 

-Bien sûr que si. J'aime cet endroit.

 

Ses poings se serrèrent, sur ses genoux.

 

-Mais s'il faut choisir entre le ranch et la vie de mon fils, je pars d'ici dans la seconde. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'un tas de planches. Louis... C'est Louis.

 

 _Sa vie ?_ Harry en avait le vertige.

 

-C'est à ce point ? Souffla Harry.

 

Johanna le fixa d'un air grave.

 

-Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête. Tout ira bien s'il arrête de se mettre en danger inutilement, répondit-elle simplement.

 

Harry remonta dans le grenier, n'ayant plus le courage de faire le petit déjeuner, et se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures, Louis se recroquevillant instinctivement contre lui dans son sommeil. Harry le contempla, passant une main dans ses cheveux. La boule n'avait pas quitté sa gorge. Que lui avait caché Louis, exactement ?

 

**New York, Vermont. Juin.**

 

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à aller voir par lui-même ce qui était arrivé à Louis au rodéo l'année dernière. Il l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit que ça n'avait pas été grand chose, et ne s'était pas attardé sur la question. Ça ne le regardait pas. Il ne voulait pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux pour Louis, il s'était dit que c'était le passé, et qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur le présent et l'avenir. Mais après la conversation avec Jay, ses certitudes avaient été sérieusement ébranlées. Il savait qu'il y avait plus que ce que Louis lui disait, et il avait besoin de _savoir_ , avant d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Il trouva la vidéo de l'incident facilement, sur YouTube. Il cliqua dessus avec un peu d'appréhension, mais il se sentait prêt.

 

En fait, il n'était pas prêt du tout.

 

C'était insoutenable. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait lâché la bride, ce qui s'était mal passé ce jour-là, mais Louis était tombé. Très mal tombé. Il avait été surpris par un saut particulièrement violent, et il s'était fait mal, assez mal pour s'évanouir. Harry le regarda voler dans les airs, s'écraser sur le sol, rouler dans la poussière, et rester là, inanimé. C'était de loin la pire chute qu'il avait vue dans un rodéo, et pas seulement parce que c'était le mec qu'il aimait qui en avait été victime. Louis ne se releva pas. Il avait l'air mort, pour résumer, et Harry ne respirait déjà plus à ce stade de la vidéo. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Parce qu'après, le taureau le chargea. C'était déjà arrivé dans plusieurs rodéos auxquels Harry avait assisté, que le taureau s'attaque au rider au sol, ou le piétine sans le faire exprès, mais les bêtes ne s'en étaient jamais prises à quelqu'un de déjà blessé, et leurs cibles avaient pu les éviter ou courir jusqu'à sortir de l'arène, et des responsables se ruaient toujours sur le taureau pour le calmer ou le gêner. Mais Louis était inconscient, il ne pouvait pas se protéger, et personne ne réagit assez vite pour empêcher le taureau de le faire rouler sous ses sabots et de le frapper à plusieurs reprises avec ses cornes et sa tête. Et pas seulement une fois. Le taureau revint trois fois à la charge. Tout le monde hurlait. A un moment, Liam arrivait en courant, et s'interposait entre l'animal et Louis, mais le taureau s'acharnait et il avait fallu que Liam attire son attention et le fasse le suivre à l'autre bout de l'arène pour qu'il laisse enfin Louis tranquille et que l'équipe médicale puisse intervenir. Louis était allongé dans une position un peu tordue, le visage pâle, et il avait du sang qui dégoulinait sur son front. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux quand on l'emporta sur un brancard.

 

Harry se leva précipitamment, courut dans sa salle de bains, et se laissa tomber à genoux devant les toilettes juste à temps pour vomir.

 

*

 

Ils avaient déjà prévu de s'appeler le soir même, alors Harry se retint d'envoyer un message à Louis du genre _« Il faut qu'on parle, MAINTENANT »_ , mais il ne réussit pas à s'enlever ce qu'il avait appris de la tête de toute la journée.

 

-Salut, mon cœur, lança joyeusement Louis à l'écran.

 

Harry faillit se forcer à sourire lui aussi et laisser tomber la question pour l'instant pour ne pas gâcher l'enthousiasme de son petit ami, mais... C'était important. Il ne devait pas retarder.

 

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Louis devant son air sans doute assez sombre.

 

Harry resta silencieux, cherchant comment aborder le sujet.

 

-Il y a un problème ? Les dates ne vont pas, pour la Californie ?

 

Louis et lui avaient prévu d'aller rendre visite à sa famille cet été. Harry secoua la tête, puis prit une inspiration.

 

-Pourquoi tu m'as menti à propos de ton accident ?

 

Louis ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça du tout, parce qu'il eut un mouvement de recul, comme frappé de surprise.

 

-Je... De quoi tu parles ?

 

-Je parle de ta chute au rodéo de l'an dernier. Et du fait que tu m'aies caché sa gravité. Pourquoi ?

 

Louis fuyait son regard.

 

-Euh. Je ne sais pas pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça d'un coup, mais... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, quel est l'intérêt de te raconter en détails ? C'est du passé. Ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, je n'aime pas en parler. Et puis ce n'était pas si grave.

 

Harry devait halluciner.

 

-Pas si grave ? _Pas si grave ?_ Tu rigoles ? Explosa-t-il. J'ai regardé la vidéo, OK, et j'ai lu les articles après. Tu es resté trois semaines dans le coma. Trois putain de semaines. Quand tu es arrivé à l'hôpital, tu étais mort, Louis. Mort. Ils ont dû te ranimer !

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-Ne sois pas si mélodramatique... OK, d'accord, je ne t'ai pas dit que je m'étais sérieusement blessé. Je suis désolé. J'aurais pu t'en parler. Mais c'est fini maintenant ! Je vais bien !

 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu continues à me mentir, fit Harry avec un petit rire incrédule. Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Je n'ai pas trouvé de détails sur tes blessures sur le net, mais je sais que tu as des séquelles. De _graves_ séquelles. Pas juste un peu mal au dos et à la tête.

 

-Je vais _bien_.

 

-Louis, si tu ne me dis pas...

 

Louis ferma les yeux. Il y eut un blanc.

 

-Je me suis fracturé le crâne. On m'a mis une plaque qui le tient en un seul morceau, en gros. Ça reste fragile. Et ma colonne vertébrale en a pris un coup, aussi.

 

Le silence s'installa pendant au moins une minute, pesant.

 

-Et tu as repris le rodéo ? Fit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Le sport -je cite- _« le plus dangereux au monde »_  ? Quel médecin t'aurait laissé faire ça ?!

 

Harry comprenait ce que Jay avait voulu dire, maintenant. Si Louis refaisait une mauvaise chute... Son corps pourrait lâcher. Il n'allait pas _bien_. Et il prenait des risques énormes, chaque semaine, pour monter sur un taureau. Harry comprenait pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'il arrête. Harry voulait qu'il arrête aussi.

 

-Je l'ai fait contre avis médical, avoua Louis.

 

Son petit ami était complètement malade.

 

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Tu es taré... !

 

-C'est mon choix, fit Louis d'un ton cassant.

 

La lèvre inférieure de Harry se mit à trembler, et il dut se retenir de se mettre à pleurer. A la place, il cria.

 

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est... C'est de ta santé, de ta vie dont on parle ! Il y a des tas d'accidents au rodéo, tu pourrais te blesser de nouveau, et ne pas... Ne pas être ranimé cette fois ! Ce n'est pas comme si- comme s'il n'y avait aucune conséquence !

 

-Parfaitement, c'est _ma_ santé, et _ma_ vie, et je suis donc le seul à avoir mon mot à dire ! Cracha Louis.

 

Harry se dégonfla d'un coup.

 

-Tu es suicidaire ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Bien sûr que non.

 

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser ?

 

-J'aime juste vraiment le rodéo. Et ça paye le ranch, je te rappelle. Tout le monde n'a pas dix mille possibilités pour se faire de l'argent !

 

Et voilà. Louis lui rabâchait ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit dix fois, alors qu'il venait d'avouer qu'il vivait avec du métal dans le crâne. Ça ne changeait donc rien pour lui ? Il n'avait donc aucune notion des priorités ?

 

-Je comprends que ça soit dur de renoncer à une passion, Lou, vraiment. Mais... Quand cette passion risque de te tuer, il faut peut-être l'envisager, tu ne crois pas ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Et pour le ranch, continua Harry, en s'enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras. Je sais que ça va être dur aussi, mais vous pourriez le vendre. Vous pourriez déménager... Tu pourrais vivre seul. Ou... avec moi.

 

-A New York ? Ricana Louis.

 

Harry fut blessé de son ton ironique. Cela voulait un peu dire qu'il y avait réfléchi, et qu'il avait rejeté l'idée. Vu sa réaction alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas encore parlé de la possibilité qu'il avait de travailler une autre année au musée, Harry était content de ne pas l'avoir fait.

 

-Pas forcément !

 

-N'importe où tant que ce n'est pas au ranch, c'est ça ?

 

-N'importe où qui te permette d'arrêter le rodéo.

 

-Mais je ne veux pas arrêter !

 

La gorge de Harry se serra.

 

-Je ne comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas.

 

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu n'as jamais aimé que je fasse du rodéo, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas ton délire. Tu préférerais que je sois passionné d'art comme toi ! Que je te fasse moins honte.

 

C'était tellement... injuste, de dire ça. Une larme dégoulina sur la joue de Harry.

 

-Je n'ai jamais, jamais pensé ça. _Jamais_ , dit-il, d'une voix un peu étranglée. Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu aimes, et je suis fier que tu réussisses dans ce que tu aimes.

 

-Alors stop avec tes _« arrête le rodéo »_. Prouve-le, lança Louis, comme un défi.

 

Harry se frotta le front.

 

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, je ne veux pas avoir peur pour toi à chaque fois...

 

-Même si je ne faisais pas de rodéo, je ne serais jamais vraiment en « sécurité ». On est en danger rien qu'en existant. Je pourrais avoir un accident de voiture, glisser sur le trottoir... Le risque 0 n'existe pas, alors... Autant faire ce qui nous plaît.

 

-Mais le rodéo, c'est bien au-dessus du risque 0. Tu te mets consciemment dans une situation qui augmente radicalement tes chances de te blesser !

 

-Je m'en sors très bien. Ça fait des mois que j'ai repris, et rien ne m'est arrivé.

 

-Pas encore... Et tes douleurs sont de pire en pire.

 

-Pas vraiment.

 

C'était de la mauvaise foi totale. Il y avait quelque chose que Harry ne saisissait pas, dans l'attitude de Louis.

 

-Comment ton père est mort ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, traversé d'un soupçon.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Est-ce qu'il a eu un accident de rodéo ?

 

-Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Il a eu un infarctus ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, en plus ! Tu vas trop loin, là, Harry...

 

Harry se sentit mal.

 

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû supposer et dire ça. Mais Louis, s'il te plaît... Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins y réfléchir ?

 

Louis soupira.

 

-J'y ai déjà réfléchi, je...

 

Sa voix se brisa.

 

-Je ne me vois pas arrêter.

 

-S'il te plaît, souffla Harry.

 

S'il avait été avec lui, il se serait mis à genoux pour le supplier.

 

-J'y penserai, promit finalement Louis.

 

Mais Harry avait du mal à lui faire confiance, maintenant.

 

C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient sérieusement, et ils n'avaient même pas vraiment réglé le problème. Ils ne continuèrent pas à parler, ensuite. Louis dit qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, et Harry était sur le point de pleurer, pour de vrai, de toute façon, alors autant qu'il ne le voit pas.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Juillet.**

 

Louis ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sa voiture était devenue un endroit où il aimait bien se réfugier, et où ses pensées coulaient plus facilement. Peut-être parce que la Chevrolet lui rappelait toujours Harry.

 

Harry.

 

Ils s'étaient rabibochés assez rapidement après leur Skype catastrophique. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de rodéo. Louis était venu à New York comme prévu et tout s'était bien passé. Mais il y avait une tension qui demeurait en arrière-fond, et il se doutait qu'à un moment ou un autre, cette histoire finirait par peser sur leur relation. Il était aussi conscient qu'il avait mal réagi quand Harry avait abordé le sujet de son accident et du rodéo. Bien sûr, Harry avait raison. Mais il ne comprenait pas, et Louis n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

 

Harry était talentueux, intelligent, il avait un diplôme, une carrière bien partie dans ce qu'il aimait le plus, des portes ouvertes, un avenir brillant qui se déroulait devant lui.

 

Louis n'avait rien, en dehors du rodéo.

 

Il avait laissé tomber la fac de droit au bout d'un an, ennuyé à mort par la matière, et trop survolté pour rester sur les bancs des auditoriums et se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait envisagé de reprendre dans une autre filière, mais l'idée s'était éloignée au fur et à mesure qu'il travaillait au centre équestre et qu'il se lançait à corps perdu dans le rodéo. Maintenant, il avait vingt-cinq ans, et il n'avait pas de diplôme. Pas de compétences. Pas d'expérience. Rien, sur son CV. Il ne savait rien faire. Il n'était bon en rien. La seule chose dans laquelle il s'était distingué, qui lui était familière, et dans lequel il pouvait être le meilleur, c'était le rodéo. C'était la seule chose qui ressemblait à un talent, chez lui. C'était la seule chose. S'il arrêtait... Il ne serait plus qu'un bon à rien, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas seulement une rentrée d'argent, qui disparaîtrait. C'était un morceau de sa confiance en lui, tous les moments où il réussissait réellement. Où il se sentait au sommet du monde. C'était la meilleure partie de lui. C'était ce qui le rendait un peu spécial.

 

Et puis, il y avait son père. Le rodéo et le ranch étaient les deux seuls liens qui lui restaient avec lui. Renoncer aux deux d'un coup... Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait l'encaisser. Il se souvenait encore de la fierté sur le visage de son père lorsque Louis avait gagné son premier rodéo, quand il avait dix-huit ans. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient adoré ensemble. Louis supposait qu'il continuait de le faire un peu pour lui, en son hommage. C'était son héritage. C'était sa façon de montrer qu'il pensait toujours à lui. En s'occupant des choses qui avaient le plus comptées pour lui : sa famille, son ranch, et son hobby.

 

C'était tellement difficile, d'imaginer sa vie sans deux de ces piliers. Il ne serait plus vraiment Louis Tomlinson, en un sens. Il serait juste... Louis. Et ce n'était pas assez.

 

Peut-être qu'après les championnats du monde... Si Louis se qualifiait pour la finale... Et s'il gagnait, ou même faisait deuxième ou troisième... Il pourrait gagner assez d'argent en une fois pour payer les dettes restantes et pour que sa famille devienne propriétaire du ranch une bonne fois pour toutes. Peut-être que s'il avait ça, s'il sauvait le ranch, il serait capable d'abandonner le rodéo. Il pourrait peut-être se... Reconvertir ? Faire du plein temps au centre équestre ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il n'était pas... Prêt.

 

Et Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Surtout parce que Louis ne lui disait pas. Ou peut-être qu'il comprenait sans qu'il lui dise, mais qu'il ne voyait pas à quel point Louis ne serait plus rien d'intéressant, une fois privé de ce qui avait fait son identité jusqu'ici. En même temps, Louis comprenait aussi que Harry, sa famille, ses amis, s'en fassent pour lui. Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas raisonnable, ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas complètement idiot. Mais la décision de Louis ne se situait pas dans le domaine de la raison.

 

On frappa à sa vitre, et Louis sursauta, abandonnant ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête et ouvrit immédiatement sa portière :

 

-Haz ! Tu es en avance !

 

Harry l'entoura de ses bras, sourire à fossettes sur le visage :

 

-Je suis parti tôt pour éviter les embouteillages, expliqua-t-il. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème ?

 

-Bien sûr que non. Putain, je suis heureux de te voir.

 

Louis joignit leurs lèvres en attrapant quelques mèches de cheveux de Harry au passage, et cessa de se torturer avec le futur pour profiter un peu du présent.

 

*

 

Harry connaissait sa famille depuis tout le début, alors que Louis n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser les Styles jusqu'ici. Il était un peu nerveux, mais il supposait que si Harry avait survécu à ses quatre sœurs, il pouvait bien gérer sa mère et sa grande sœur. Même s'il était plus doué avec les enfants, au final. Pendant les premiers jours à LA, il fut étrangement discret et timide, avant de finalement redevenir lui-même. Il s'avéra que son vrai lui s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Gemma, la sœur de Harry, au point que celui-ci se plaignit d'être seul contre tous et menaça Gemma de brûler tous ses vêtements si elle lui piquait son petit ami -mais Louis était vraiment trop gay pour qu'il s'inquiète réellement. La mère de Harry l'observa attentivement pendant longtemps, lui jetant des regards perçants toute une semaine, et chaque conversation avec elle ressemblait à un gentil interrogatoire déguisé. Et puis Louis sembla passer le test. Elle se détendit et devint beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Louis ne lui en voulait pas pour sa méfiance initiale. Lui aussi, s'il avait eu un fils aussi extraordinaire que Harry, et s'il avait paru aussi accro que Harry à Louis, il aurait voulu être sûr que son petit ami soit bon pour lui. Louis n'était pas certain que ce soit le cas, d'ailleurs. Harry pouvait viser plus haut qu'un pauvre champion de rodéo, séduirait sans doute sans problème businessmen pleins aux as et brillants chercheurs, mais... Il semblerait que Harry soit amoureux de _lui_. Pas de chance pour les businessmen et les chercheurs. Ha.

 

Le soleil de la Californie allait bien à Harry. C'était différent de la côte Est. Tout était plus raffiné, plus glamour, et à la fois plus léger, et Harry paraissait très à l'aise dans cette ambiance. Il l'emmena dans des restaurants classes et ses salons de thé préférés, et le présenta à tous ses amis d'enfance. Louis put constater encore une fois que quel que soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Harry et lui fonctionnaient. Wilmington, New York, Los Angeles. N'importe où, ils trouvaient leurs marques, s'amusaient, discutaient (plus ou moins sérieusement selon le moment), faisaient l'amour (plus ou moins bruyamment selon l'endroit) et s'achetaient des milk-shakes, et goûtaient le parfum de celui de l'autre en mélangeant leurs langues. Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, et il priait toutes les nuits pour que ça continue. Toute leur vie, si possible. Mais il aurait peut-être besoin de faire un travail sur lui-même pour espérer que cela se réalise.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Août.**

 

Ils fêtèrent leurs an ensemble, sans en faire tout un plat. Louis avait vaguement envisagé acheter une bague de fiançailles, un jour où il se sentait encore plus fou de Harry que d'habitude, mais franchement, cela faisait un peu trop. Ils avaient le temps pour ce genre de choses. Ils allèrent faire un pique-nique au bord du lac où Louis avait emmené Harry la nuit de leur rencontre. Ils mangèrent en se tenant la main par-dessus la table, ils se chuchotèrent des déclarations stupides, dégoulinantes, mais vraies pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, puis ils nagèrent dans l'eau, seulement éclairés par la lune, en restant accrochés l'un à l'autre, et enfin, ils retournèrent à la Chevrolet et rejouèrent la fin de leur première soirée, mais beaucoup plus lentement et beaucoup plus tendrement. Ils prirent le temps de se déshabiller complètement, et Louis embrassa le corps de Harry pendant au moins une heure, de son cou à la courbure de ses pieds. Ils rentrèrent au milieu de la nuit au ranch, et Harry l'allongea sur son lit et l'ouvrit avec ses doigts et sa langue, puis se glissa en lui, et ils restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment, leur front appuyé l'un contre l'autre, à se respirer, jusqu'à ce que Louis ne le supporte plus, la peau brûlante, et gémisse pour que Harry bouge enfin.

 

Harry lui avait offert une bague, lui, sans s'embarrasser des considérations qu'avait eues Louis sur _« trop tôt, trop niais »_. Pas de fiançailles, quand même. Mais Louis avait perçu l'évident symbole d'engagement. Et il était amoureux de ce symbole. Et il était amoureux de Harry.

 

*

 

Harry partait une semaine en Turquie sur un chantier de fouilles en Anatolie. C'était le Met qui l'envoyait là-bas, une sorte d'extension de son travail de l'année, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas vraiment du boulot, mais plutôt comme aller à la fête foraine, pour son petit ami. Harry était vraiment excité. Louis avait des soupçons sur la nature de cette expédition : il avait l'impression que cette histoire de fouilles à la fin de l'été signifiait que Harry allait être réengagé à New York en septembre. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais ça ne serait pas très étonnant. Secrètement et égoïstement, Louis espérait que ce n'était pas pas le cas, parce qu'il savait que Harry devrait accepter, qu'il _voulait_ que Harry accepte, et que cela voulait dire une année de plus loin l'un de l'autre. Louis pensait qu'ils pouvaient survivre à ça, mais... L'idée creusait d'avance un trou dans sa poitrine. Et si jamais on offrait un poste permanent à Harry, ensuite ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

 

Harry prenait l'avion ce matin pour New York, pour rejoindre sa boss et l'autre collègue qui se rendait en Turquie avec lui, et voyager avec eux.

 

-Tu vas me manquer, lança-t-il alors que Louis était assis sur son lit à le regarder boucler sa valise, à peine réveillé (il n'était même pas sept heures).

 

-Tu parles. Tu seras trop occupé à hyperventiler devant toutes ces ruines inexplorées.

 

-Je pense que j'aurai quand même le temps de penser à toi, soupira Harry. Malheureusement.

 

-Malheureusement ? Eh ben, ça fait plaisir !

 

-Oui, parce qu'après j'aurai envie de te voir, et qu'à tous les coups la wifi de l'hôtel sera toute pourrie, Skype ne marchera pas, et je souffrirai le martyr !

 

-Et oui, mon cœur, l'amour fait mal. Tu n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux. Il fallait écouter toutes ces chansons nulles qui te mettent en garde.

 

Harry s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main, passant son doigt sur la bague qu'il lui avait donnée.

 

-Tu vas faire quoi, cette semaine ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules, passant sa main sous le tee shirt de Harry, dans son dos.

 

-Sans doute voir Liam. Monter. Sortir avec mes sœurs. Je ne sais pas trop.

 

Comme sa vie était passionnante. Harry sourit, cependant, comme si Louis venait de dire quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir.

 

-Tant que tu ne vois pas Zayn, marmonna-t-il.

 

-Ah, si, lui aussi, sans doute, fit Louis avec un petit rire.

 

-Roh, non ! Protesta Harry d'un ton plaintif. On n'avait dit pas sans moi ! En plus, il t'emmène toujours dans des boîtes où tu te fais draguer toute la soirée !

 

En réalité, Harry avait déjà rencontré Zayn plusieurs fois, et ils s'appréciaient, mais il avait toujours du mal avec l'idée de Louis seul avec lui. Il voulait toujours être là pour _« superviser »_. C'étaient ses mots exacts. Il était un peu ridicule. Mais Louis laissait couler.

 

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je t'appartiens. Et tu m'as mis une bague au doigt, pointa Louis. Le message est plutôt clair.

 

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ce qu'il pouvait être possessif.

 

-J'ai écouté le conseil de Beyoncé.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Désolé de rater ton rodéo de ce soir, dit soudain Harry, alors qu'ils s'étaient allongés face à face et commençaient à avoir les mains un peu baladeuses. Ça aurait fait trop juste de partir après, ou demain matin, le temps de me poser un peu à New York...

 

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'a rien de spécial, de toute façon. Tu ne vas pas rater quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

 

Louis avait été tellement soulagé que Harry continue à venir à ses rodéos, lorsqu'il le pouvait. Il savait que Harry avait dû hésiter à les boycotter, l'avait menacé de le faire récemment, alors que Louis refusait toujours de l'écouter sur le sujet, mais l'envie de soutenir Louis l'avait emporté. Ce n'était plus pareil, maintenant, lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas son visage dans la foule. Il était ce qui le faisait se concentrer, et ce pour quoi il avait envie de se dépasser, même si Harry n'approuvait pas. C'était paradoxal : Louis voulait gagner pour Harry, alors que Harry souhaitait juste que Louis arrête.

 

-Tu es toujours exceptionnel, souffla Harry.

 

Louis ferma les paupières, et laissa Harry embrasser son visage et glisser une main dans son jean.

 

*

 

Un sentiment étrange flottait en lui, alors qu'il garait sa voiture devant l'arène. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, en fait. Mais il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, se disant que cela devait seulement être le départ de Harry qui le bouleversait un peu. Il avait un début de migraine, sa vision était un peu trouble, mais rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Il avait hâte d'être au lit, cependant. Il déclinerait toute invitation au bar et rentrerait directement, ensuite. Harry était bien arrivé à New York, selon le texto qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Peut être qu'ils pourraient parler un peu.

 

Louis finit par rentrer dans le bâtiment, où il retrouva Liam et les autres riders. Comme il avait dit à Harry, ce n'était pas un rodéo très important. Ça ne comptait pas pour son classement, ni pour les championnats du monde. Heureusement, parce qu'il avait encore plus mal à la tête, alors qu'il enjambait la barrière pour grimper sur le taureau qu'il avait tiré au sort. Mais il pouvait bien tenir les huit secondes, si celui-ci ne lui donnait pas trop de fil à retordre.

 

Avec un peu de difficulté, il atteignit la fin du compte rebours. Mais pile à ce moment, alors qu'il avait gagné, Louis fut éjecté un peu violemment, et le taureau l'envoya s'écraser dans la barrière qui entourait la piste, et qui était un peu trop proche de lui. Le choc brutal avec son dos résonna dans tout son corps, et ce fut la douleur qui remonta jusque dans ses tempes, plus que l'impact, qui lui coupa le souffle. Il roula à plat ventre avec un hoquet d'agonie, fermant les yeux. Il entendait des cris et des questions se presser autour de lui, mais il était incapable de répondre. Il essaya de se reprendre, leva une main rassurante et, dans un effort surhumain, il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever sur des jambes tremblantes, saisissant la barrière pour s'aider à se redresser sur ses pieds.

 

 _« Il est debout, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Ce petit gars est solide ! »,_ lança le commentateur.

 

Louis aperçut Liam qui se précipitait vers lui.

 

-Ça va, Louis ?

 

Sa voix sonnait démultipliée et suraiguë à ses oreilles. Louis avait la tête qui tournait, et la nausée.

 

-Je vais bien, articula-t-il.

 

Mais le vertige lui enserra le crâne, et il vacilla. Un million de petits points blancs épileptiques dansaient dans sa tête. Il eut juste le temps de voir Liam tendre les bras vers lui, avant qu'un voile noir tacheté de rouge s'abatte devant ses yeux, et qu'il s'effondre.

 

#

 

Harry fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il s'était couché tôt pour être en forme pour se rendre à l'aéroport et prendre l'avion pour la Turquie le lendemain matin. Il grogna, et se retourna dans son lit pour jeter un œil à l'écran. Il fut surpris de voir le nom de Liam s'afficher.

 

-Allô ? Fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque de sommeil.

 

-Harry, c'est Liam.

 

Sa voix sonnait précipitée.

 

-Oui, j'ai vu... Il est tard, qu'est-ce que... ?

 

-Je suis désolé de te le dire si brusquement... Louis est à l'hôpital.

 

Harry alluma la lumière en manquant de faire tomber la lampe, déjà à moitié sorti du lit.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Il a fait une mauvaise chute au rodéo. Sa vie n'est plus en danger -enfin, pas immédiat, mais... Tu crois que tu peux revenir ?

 

Harry jeta quelques affaires dans son sac en tenant le téléphone entre son épaule et sa joue.

 

-J'arrive. Je prends le premier avion.

 

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était parti.

 

*

 

Louis dormait, lorsque Harry arriva à l'hôpital le lendemain. Il était seul. Harry avait une sale tête, à cause de la nuit blanche dans l'avion et de l'angoisse, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la pâleur de Louis, dont on entendait à peine la respiration, dans la chambre silencieuse. Il avait croisé un médecin en arrivant, qui lui avait assuré qu'il était dans un état stable, que son évanouissement au rodéo n'avait rien causé de grave, et qu'il se reposait juste mais pourrait sortir dans la journée. Harry n'était pas tellement rassuré. Il resta deux heures assis sur une chaise près du lit, serrant délicatement la main de Louis dans la sienne, à le regarder dormir, sans faire un mouvement, de peur de faire du bruit et de le réveiller. Puis il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, passant à la machine à café du hall avant de s'asseoir sur un rebord devant l'hôpital, à tenter de se calmer et de réfléchir à la suite.

 

Quand il remonta, il s'avança dans le couloir mais s'arrêta un peu avant la porte de la chambre en entendant des voix. Apparemment, le médecin était dans la pièce, et Louis était réveillé.

 

-Vous êtes passé tout près d'une lésion à la moelle épinière, cette fois. C'était moins une. Sans parler du fait que le traumatisme crânien aurait pu aggraver vos problèmes existants. Vous réalisez que cela pourrait être irréversible, que vous pourriez rester paralysé, voire y laisser la vie ? Encore un accident comme celui-ci, et c'est fini pour vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre une autre chute, dans votre état. Vous avez déjà été extrêmement chanceux, aujourd'hui.

 

Louis murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible qui fit soupirer le médecin.

 

-Vous devez arrêter, Louis. C'est le dernier avertissement. Votre corps ne peut plus suivre. Le rodéo n'est pas fait pour des gens comme vous, avec une colonne et un crâne endommagés. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est fait pour personne, mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne serez pas d'accord avec ça.

 

Le médecin essayait de plaisanter, mais il ne tira qu'un petit rire vraiment très faible et peu sincère de Louis.

 

Harry se retira un peu plus loin dans le couloir pour les laisser finir leur conversation -qui, au départ, ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il revint lorsqu'il vit le médecin sortir.

 

-Hey, Lou.

 

Louis le regarda d'un air fatigué, maintenant assis dans son lit, mais il avait l'air heureux de le voir, et il lui lança un petit sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant. Puis un pli barra son front.

 

-Harry, ton voyage...

 

Harry s'approcha et se pencha pour embrasser Louis.

 

-Je m'en remettrai, souffla-t-il. Tu es prioritaire.

 

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu peux peut-être les rejoindre un jour en retard ?

 

-Tu ne vas pas t'excuser d'être blessé. C'est bon. Je suis juste content de te voir à peu près en un seul morceau. Et j'ai déjà annulé la Turquie, je veux rester avec toi.

 

En réalité, il avait de quoi s'excuser, parce que c'était un peu sa faute s'il s'était acharné à continuer le rodéo, et Harry l'avait _prévenu_... Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire des reproches. Louis avait l'air vraiment mal, et il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir définitivement tirer un trait sur sa passion. C'était dur à encaisser. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'enfoncer, mais plutôt de le soutenir.

 

-Le médecin a dit que je pouvais sortir de l'hôpital, dit Louis, et il avait l'air soulagé.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Liam m'a dit qu'il avait garé ta voiture dans le parking hier soir après avoir suivi l'ambulance, pour tu puisses rentrer, et ta mère t'attend chez toi. Je te ramène dès que tu te sens prêt à te lever...

 

-Je peux me lever. Je veux partir maintenant.

 

Harry aida Louis à se rhabiller et le soutint vaguement jusqu'à la Chevrolet.

 

-Il aura fallu que tu sois blessé pour que tu me laisses prendre le volant de ta précieuse voiture, plaisanta Harry en s'installant sur le siège du conducteur.

 

Louis sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Harry n'aimait pas du tout le voir comme ça.

 

*

 

Lorsqu'il freina devant le ranch, il attrapa la main de Louis, le regarda et dit :

 

-Je sais que ça va être vraiment dur pour toi, mais je sais aussi que tu vas le surmonter. Je serai là pour toi, OK ?

 

-Surmonter quoi ? Demanda Louis, en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi tu parles ? Je vais bien. C'était juste une chute.

 

-Je veux dire... Le fait que tu vas devoir arrêter le rodéo. Et que ça va être court financièrement pour garder le ranch, tout ça. C'est difficile à digérer, je comprends que tu sois bouleversé...

 

-Qui te dit que je vais arrêter ? Le coupa brusquement Louis.

 

Harry sentit la confusion l'envahir.

 

-Euh... Ton médecin ?

 

Louis resta silencieux quelques instants puis il lâcha :

 

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis le seul à prendre mes décisions. Le médecin peut dire ce qu'il veut, il ne peut pas me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

 

Harry lâcha sa main.

 

-Attends. Tu veux dire que tu... Que tu envisages de reprendre le rodéo ? Alors que... Tu as de nouveau frôlé la mort ?

 

Il était réellement choqué. Louis ne répondit rien, les yeux fixés sur le sol de la voiture.

 

-Tu- Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Fit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

 

Louis releva la tête vers lui, et ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

 

-Je ne peux pas arrêter, Haz.

 

-Bien sûr que tu peux ! Balbutia Harry. Tu n'as qu'à juste... Ne plus y retourner !

 

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Cria Louis. Si je laisse tomber le rodéo, je... Je n'aurai plus rien.

 

Sa voix se craquela.

 

-Je ne serai plus rien.

 

Harry passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

 

-Lou, je... Je comprends que ça soit une partie de ta vie, une partie de toi, et que tu aies l'impression que tout s'écroule, mais... Tu peux littéralement faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux tout faire. Tu es jeune, intelligent, énergique. Le monde est à tes pieds. Tu n'as qu'à choisir !

 

-Ce n'est pas si facile, fit amèrement Louis.

 

-Peut-être pas. Mais si tu essayes, je suis sûr que tu réussiras. Tu es bien plus que le rodéo, Louis. Tu es tellement plus.

 

-Je ne crois pas.

 

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Lou, tu- tu dois passer à autre chose. Je suis tellement désolé pour toi, mon amour, je suis _sincèrement_ désolé, parce que même si tu penses que je méprise ce que tu fais, c'est complètement faux. Je ne veux rien d'autre à part que tu fasses ce que te rend heureux-

 

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me soutiens pas ?

 

-Parce que je ne peux pas te soutenir cette... opération suicide ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

 

-Je ne vais pas mourir ! L'accident d'hier en est encore la preuve !

 

Harry le fixa quelques instants. Puis il reprit lentement, d'une voix altérée :

 

-Tu sais, Louis... Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses. Je peux supporter que mon petit ami soit à des centaines de kilomètres de moi, et je peux supporter de le voir au maximum une fois toutes les deux semaines. Je peux supporter que mon petit ami fasse la fête avec ses ex mannequins quand je suis à l'autre bout du continent, et de savoir que tout le monde essaye de le séduire. Je peux supporter les dizaines d'heures de voiture et d'avion pour aller le voir. Je peux supporter que nos mondes ne coïncident pas totalement, et qu'il ne s'intéresse pas forcément à tout ce qui m'intéresse moi. Je peux même supporter de sacrifier mon job pour être avec lui. Je peux supporter tout ça, et sans doute plus, parce que je l'aime, et parce que je juge que ça en vaut la peine. Mais je ne peux pas supporter que mon petit ami, la personne que j'aime sans doute le plus au monde, accorde si peu de valeur à sa propre vie. Et qu'il ne comprenne pas que mettre sa vie en danger n'affecte pas que lui, mais tous ceux qui tiennent à lui. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas supporter que dans une telle situation, entre la vie certaine et la mort possible, tu choisisses la mort. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

 

-Harry...

 

Harry essuya les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur son visage.

 

-Je suis désolé de te faire ça, Louis, mais c'est le seul recours que tu me laisses. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir moi, et le rodéo. Tu dois choisir entre le rodéo et moi. Je ne peux pas rester si rien ne change à ce niveau-là.

 

-Je-

 

Les mots moururent dans la gorge de Louis.

 

Harry attendit, attendit, mais il resta silencieux.

 

-Je vois, finit-il par articuler. Eh bien, je suppose que c'est fini entre nous.

 

Le cœur en mille morceaux, il se prépara à ouvrir sa portière pour sortir, lorsque Louis l'agrippa par le bras et le regarda désespérément, avec ses grands yeux bleus paniqués :

 

-Mais Harry, je t'aime.

 

Harry eut un petit rire brisé.

 

-Pas autant que tes taureaux, apparemment.

 

Il se dégagea, et sortit de la voiture, abandonnant l'idée de retenir ses larmes, claquant violemment la portière.

 

-Harry ! Où tu vas ? Demanda Louis, qui était sorti à sa suite.

 

Il avait l'air complètement dépassé.

 

Harry marchait déjà d'un pas rageur vers la route.

 

-Je vais faire du stop, ou rentrer à pied. Quelle putain d'importance.

 

-Harry !

 

Harry laissa la voix de Louis disparaître derrière lui, sans ralentir. Visiblement, il ne le suivait pas. A ce moment, il se mit à pleuvoir, et Harry noya ses sanglots et ses reniflements dans les gouttes qui trempaient ses vêtements, ses cheveux, et son visage déjà marqué par la peine.

 

#

 

Louis resta planté devant le ranch pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, à regarder la silhouette de Harry s'éloigner sous la pluie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point noir au loin sur le bord de la route. Il était figé. Tout son sang avait quitté ses membres.

 

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

 

Il finit par se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, marchant comme un automate, hébété et glacé. Sa mère l'attendait dans le salon. Vu son expression, elle avait déjà compris ce qui s'était passé.

 

-Louis, je t'aime très fort, mais tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.

 

Louis eut un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

 

-Merci, Maman. J'apprécie le soutien.

 

Louis la dépassa, et fila s'enfermer dans son grenier, s'enroulant dans ses couvertures, ne recherchant rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

 

Il ne redescendit pas pendant trois jours.

 

**Fayetteville, Caroline du Nord. Septembre.**

 

-Je vais mourir, Niall.

 

Niall soupira.

 

-Bien sûr que non.

 

-Si, je vais mourir. Je suis déjà à l'agonie, gémit Harry en se retournant sur l'herbe où il était allongé pour voir ce que son ami fabriquait.

 

Niall arrosait des plantes. Qui aurait cru qu'il était un jardinier si attentif.

 

-Tu m'as l'air en forme. Il y a une heure, tu dévorais un pot de glace menthe-chocolat.

 

-Mais c'est un des symptômes de mon agonie, tu ne le vois donc pas ?

 

-Hé, tu veux des fraises ?

 

-Niall, on a _rompu_. Louis et moi, on n'est plus ensemble.

 

Même lorsqu'il dramatisait un peu pour tenter de se détendre, de faire perdre leur poids aux mots, le dire faisait toujours aussi mal.

 

-Je sais, ça fait trois semaines que tu pleurniches chez moi ! Tu préfères des framboises, peut-être ?

 

-Je ne veux pas de fruits. Je veux mourir.

 

Niall se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à côté de lui.

 

-Ça va aller, Haz.

 

-Je ne sais vraiment pas.

 

Il y avait de bons jours, et de mauvais jours. Il commençait à avoir envie de sortir un peu, il arrivait à s'amuser avec Niall, parfois. Mais la première semaine, Louis lui manquait tellement, et Harry était tellement blessé, et tellement... triste, qu'il fixait juste le plafond de la chambre d'amis de Niall toute la journée, sans trouver le courage de se lever.

 

-Je pense qu'il va revenir. C'est plus une sorte de pause, qu'une vraie rupture. Je pense qu'il va te choisir.

 

-J'en doute.

 

Une pause... Pas vraiment. Louis lui avait envoyé quelques messages suppliants, mais Harry avait résisté à la tentation de répondre, parce qu'il savait que Louis participait toujours à des rodéos, grâce aux pages Facebook des événements (merci Facebook), et que par conséquent, rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Harry _voulait_ céder, voulait entendre sa voix, voulait le toucher, voulait lui revenir, même, prêt à abandonner son chantage en un claquement de doigt, mais il devait être plus fort que ça. Il ne pouvait pas revivre ça. Il ne pouvait pas être avec un mec dont la témérité avait atteint la folie. Il aimait Louis, mais justement, il l'aimait trop pour le regarder se détruire. Il se sentait coupable, souvent, retournant leur dernière conversation dans sa tête, mais il pensait qu'il avait eu raison. Il pleurait toutes les nuits, mais il avait eu raison quand même.

 

Avoir raison n'était pas d'un grand soulagement.

 

Heureusement que la famille de Niall l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et qu'il avait pu rester chez eux, et qu'il n'avait pas dû rentrer à New York ou en Californie, là où il avait partagé tant de bons moments avec Louis, qui le lançaient maintenant douloureusement, comme une plaie infectée. Sa mère avait tenté de le consoler et lui avait proposé de rentrer à la maison, mais il avait préféré Fayetteville. Niall avait cette personnalité solaire qui le poussait toujours à voir le positif et qui ne le laissait pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Harry n'imaginait même pas à quel point il se serait laissé aller s'il avait été seul à New York. Il aurait probablement arrêté de prendre des douches et se serait couché sur son tapis avec des croquettes pour chat pour regarder des photos de Louis et lui à longueur de temps. Niall l'avait écouté, l'avait plaint, et maintenant, il lui conseillait de se bouger, de ne pas simplement attendre qu'il arrête d'avoir mal (peu probable) ou que Louis débarque (encore moins probable). Alors Harry s'était dit que quitte à être célibataire avec un cœur brisé, il pouvait être célibataire avec un cœur brisé _et_ le job de ses rêves, et il avait accepté de renouveler son contrat de stagiaire au Met. Il n'avait encore rien signé, mais sa place l'attendait, et il commençait en octobre. Il avait bien fait de garder son appartement, finalement. Lui qui pensait que c'était une précaution inutile, ayant plus ou moins pris la décision de rester à Wilmington... Mais la vie avait ses détours. Il pensait simplement qu'il vivrait ses détours avec Louis à ses côtés. Et maintenant... Il devait penser à essayer de l'oublier. Était-ce seulement possible ? Pouvait-on se remettre de la perte de quelqu'un comme Louis ?

 

Oh, non. Ça y était. Il avait envie de pleurer, encore.

 

-Niall, ça recommence... Distrais-moi, renifla-t-il.

 

-Euh, OK... Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Hum...

 

Niall parut réfléchir avec sérieux, et s'écria :

 

-Il y a un rodéo ce soir, on pourrait y aller !

 

Il y eut un blanc. Harry crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes, mais ce fut un fou rire qui le gagna.

 

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Hoqueta-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

 

-Ben, évidemment ! Et regarde, ça a marché ! Tu souris !

 

-Je ne souris pas, j'étouffe de désespoir devant ton humour plus que douteux ! Je te dis de me distraire de Louis, et tu me fais penser directement à lui ! Idiot !

 

Mais Harry riait toujours. Il devait avouer que cela faisait trop longtemps que ça n'avait pas été de si bon cœur.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Octobre.**

 

Louis aurait aimé dire qu'il tenait bien le coup et qu'il n'était pas absolument pas dépendant de Harry, mais ça aurait été un mensonge si gros que son nez se serait sans doute allongé. Il se sentait comme un zombie. Même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce que ça faisait d'être un zombie, puisqu'ils n'existaient pas, et n'auraient certainement pas donné d'interview pour décrire leurs émotions si ça avait été le cas. Mais Louis était actuellement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un zombie sur cette terre, c'était sûr. Plus d'un mois sans Harry. Et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il n'était même pas à plaindre, puisqu'il avait creusé sa propre tombe. Parfois, il essayait de rejeter la faute sur son petit ami - _ex_ petit ami (oh, mon dieu), se disant qu'il n'avait pas essayé de comprendre, qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui parler de l'enjeu des championnats du monde, mais ensuite, il se regardait dans le miroir et pensait : _Nope. C'est toi qui as causé toute cette merde, mon petit. Assume._ Et assumer, cela voulait dire ne plus fermer l’œil et déambuler comme si un détraqueur avait aspiré son âme. Ce qui était assez proche de la réalité. Harry n'avait rien fait à part vouloir le protéger, et Louis avait tout gâché en paniquant, trop embourbé dans ses problèmes de famille et d'identité. Et maintenant, ils en étaient là. Ils s'étaient séparés. Pas une seule fois durant leur relation, Louis ne les avait imaginés rompre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une fin. Pas avec Harry. Et d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait toujours pas acceptée, et il savait que ça ne tenait qu'à lui de changer la situation. Si Harry l'avait attendu... Si Harry voulait toujours de lui... Il suffisait qu'il arrête le rodéo. C'était tout ce que Harry lui demandait. Pourquoi Louis avait-il toujours l'impression qu'il lui demandait de se couper un bras ? Non, c'était pire, parce que Louis se serait tranché un bras pour Harry sans beaucoup hésiter.

 

Il passait son temps à réfléchir à l'ultimatum, et il tournait en rond. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne se voyait pas sans Harry, mais il ne se voyait pas sans le rodéo et le ranch non plus. Ce n'était pas qu'il les aimait également, parce que, seigneur, bien sûr qu'il aimait plus Harry qu'une maison et une brochette de taureaux énervés. Ce n'était pas une question d'amour. Ou alors, une question d'amour-propre. Il y avait des moments où il sursautait en pensant qu'il était complètement stupide d'hésiter, et il voulait se ruer sur son téléphone pour appeler Harry et lui dire qu'il arrêtait tout, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, mais tout de suite après, un trou sans fond s'ouvrait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et il se demandait : _mais qui suis-je, sans ça ? Est-ce que j'existerai encore ?_

 

Une chose était sûre : il avait repris les rodéos, et Harry ne reviendrait pas tant que ça serait le cas.

 

Personne ne comprenait vraiment, autour de lui. Liam avait presque pleuré en l'entendant dire qu'il participerait au prochain rodéo, une semaine après sa chute, et Sophia le harcelait de textos plus ou moins agressifs et plus ou moins cohérents :

 

_REMETS TOI AVEC HARRY_

 

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot fini je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime bien_

 

_Je crois que je te hais en fait, tu es trop stupide_

 

_Alors avec HarrY ?? Tu lui as parlé ?? Parle à Harry_

 

_REMets TOI AVEC HARRY BON DIEU_

 

_Tu l'aimes tellement, je ne comprends pas_

 

_Ce ne sont pas seulement vos cœurs qui sont brisés, mais le mien aussi !!! Égoïste !!!_

 

Sa mère ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis la rupture, et depuis qu'elle avait su que Louis allait remonter sur un taureau, surtout. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait déjà commencé à chercher une autre maison, et qu'avec ou sans sa permission, elle allait vendre le ranch bientôt. _« Si c'est la seule solution pour que tu restes en vie, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse »_ avait-elle lâché _« Même si je sais que le ranch est surtout un prétexte »_. Louis n'avait même pas eu la force de se disputer. Il verrait en temps voulu. Jay lui faisait aussi de petites remarques de mère inquiète, qu'elle semblait ne pas pouvoir retenir :

 

-Tu dois manger quelque chose.

 

-Tu as vraiment maigri.

 

-Tu es allé faire ton check up à l'hôpital ?

 

Elle ne mentionnait jamais Harry, et Louis lui en était reconnaissant.

 

Ses sœurs, elles, le mentionnaient. C'était sur l'épaule de Lottie qu'il avait vraiment pleuré sur sa rupture. Elle l'avait littéralement piégé pour le faire craquer. Elle lui avait tapoté le tête, l'avait consolé, avant de le secouer fermement et de lui dire qu'il l'avait quand même un peu cherché et qu'il ferait mieux de se reprendre et de prendre la bonne décision pour récupérer Harry. Et elle n'avait que seize ans. Ça promettait.

 

*

 

Louis arriva à l'arène plus tôt que d'habitude. Ce soir, s'il se débrouillait bien et glanait assez de points, il pourrait se qualifier pour la finale à Las Vegas. Ce soir, il y avait aussi une possibilité pour qu'il se retrouve face à son vieil ennemi. Rango. Le taureau qui l'avait envoyé dans le coma l'an dernier. Louis n'était pas nerveux. En quelque sorte, il voulait tirer Rango. Il voulait régler ses comptes avec lui, surmonter son traumatisme, dont les échos résonnaient encore à chaque fois qu'il montait en selle, surtout depuis qu'il était tombé une nouvelle fois, et que Harry n'était plus là. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il ignora sa propre voix. Il eut plus de mal à faire taire la voix de Harry, qui lui soufflait que c'était de la folie, mais il pensa à la finale des championnats du monde à la fin du mois et aux 250 000 dollars à la clé. Qui pourraient régler tous ses problèmes. Enfin, au moins une partie. Il avait déjà été à la finale, mais il n'avait jamais gagné. Cette année, il sentait qu'il le pouvait.

 

Il tira Rango. Les riders s'alignèrent sur la piste, comme d'habitude, tirant chacun leur tour dans un chapeau un papier avec le nom du taureau qu'il monterait, et Louis tira Rango. Il vit Liam fermer les yeux, appuyé derrière la barrière, du côté des enclos. Louis entendit à peine les commentaires enthousiastes qui mettaient en avant le fait qu'il allait affronter le responsable de son accident, qui était aussi un des taureaux les plus redoutables du moment, avec un record de points qui frôlait l'impossible. En fait, il était champion du monde. Il était celui qui avait le plus désarçonné de riders cette année. Il était le pire cauchemar de Louis, pour résumer. Il pouvait briser tous les os intacts qui lui restaient.

 

Louis avait peur, mais il se reprit assez vite. Il pouvait le faire. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire.

 

Il passait dans les derniers. Il enfila ses gants au dernier moment, et se dirigea lentement vers l'enclos de Rango. Le taureau était intenable, faisant trembler les planches qui l'enfermaient. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Louis avala sa salive, mais il était résolu. Il grimpa sur la barrière et se hissa sur son dos. Il faillit tomber dès le départ tant le taureau fit un bond violent, et l'animal n'avait aucune place pour bouger. Louis n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça serait une fois qu'il serait lâché dans l'arène. En fait, il se rappelait assez bien de la dernière fois. Mais il pouvait tenir huit secondes. Ce n'était que huit secondes. Louis s'accrocha de toutes ses forces et se prépara à l'ouverture de la barrière, qui était pour dans deux minutes à peine. Il avala sa salive.

 

Et soudain... Il réalisa.

 

Il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il réalisa que... Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

 

Il n'avait pas rien, sans le rodéo, ou même le ranch. Il avait une mère formidable, quatre petites sœurs qu'il adorait, des amis fidèles, et un petit copain qu'il aimait à la folie, et qui le lui rendait. Et il ne serait pas rien, parce qu'il aurait toujours ça, et que c'étaient les meilleures parties de lui-même.

 

Qu'essayait-il de prouver ? Et à qui ? Il n'avait rien à prouver aux gens qu'il aimait. Il se fichait bien des spectateurs et des sponsors. Son père était mort. Personne n'attendait de lui qu'il monte ce taureau, si ce n'était lui-même. Il voulait se prouver qu'il était capable de résister à Rango ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela lui apportait-il vraiment quelque chose ? A part montrer qu'il avait atteint le comble de l'idiotie ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? C'était juste un taureau. C'était une rivalité qu'il n'avait pas de sens. Allait-il se mettre en danger pour montrer qu'il pouvait être plus fort qu'une bestiole à cornes ? Pourquoi, sinon ? Pour le plaisir du sport ? Mais il ne savait même pas s'il s'amusait toujours en le faisant. Entre le stress, la concentration et la peur de tomber, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour autre chose. Pour la gloire ? Pour l'argent ? Mais depuis quand était-il si attaché à ces choses-là ? Ce n'était que poussière. Même le ranch, c'était juste un bien matériel. Ce qui comptait, c'étaient les personnes qui composaient sa vie. Et s'il avait quelque chose à leur prouver et à se prouver à lui-même, c'était qu'il était capable de prendre une décision raisonnable, et de rebondir.

 

Et... Harry.

 

Harry, qui lui avait envoyé un message aujourd'hui, le premier en un mois et demi, laconique, mais là quand même :

 

_Je retourne à New York demain._

 

Harry, que Louis allait laisser partir, comme ça.

 

Comment avait-il pu être aveugle si longtemps ?

 

Il avait besoin de sortir de là. Tout de suite.

 

-Attendez, attendez, cria Louis. Je ne veux plus, laissez-moi remonter-

 

Il lâcha la lanière de cuir et attrapa la main que lui tendait Liam pour descendre du taureau et revenir de l'autre côté de la barrière.

 

En sécurité. Pour de bon.

 

Des exclamations perplexes lui parvenaient, mais il s'en fichait complètement.

 

-Louis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Liam en l'aidant à se stabiliser sur ses pieds et en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

 

Louis lui fit un grand sourire.

 

-J'abandonne. C'est fini pour moi. J'arrête le rodéo. Pour de bon.

 

Liam avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Il l'attira soudain dans une étreinte.

 

-Oh, bordel, merci mon Dieu. Tu ne te fous pas de moi, hein ?

 

-Non, non. J'arrête vraiment. J'ai compris.

 

-C'est la meilleure décision. Je suis si fier, chuchota Liam. Tu vas me faire verser une larme.

 

-Je serais bien resté pour pleurer très virilement avec toi, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, lança Louis, la gorge nouée.

 

Liam acquiesça en essuyant son œil droit.

 

-Harry ?

 

-Harry.

 

*

 

Louis savait où Harry était, parce que Harry avait fini par le lui dire, à force que Louis lui envoie des messages pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas cherché à le voir, ne voulait pas le forcer, mais ce soir, c'était différent. Il conduisit un peu trop rapidement, comme si les deux heures de route entre Wilmington et Fayetteville allaient changer quelque chose à ses chances de récupérer Harry, comme s'il allait disparaître avant que Louis arrive. Harry partait seulement le lendemain matin, essayait de se raisonner Louis. Mais il appuyait quand même sur l'accélérateur. Il ne voulait plus perdre une seconde. Une fois arrivé dans le centre-ville, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'adresse. _« Chez Niall à Fayetteville »_. Pas d'autres précisions. Louis s'arrêta sur un parking et se frappa la main sur le front. Il allait devoir demander à Harry. Qui allait lui dire non, à moins que Louis ne lui explique, mais Louis voulait le faire en face. Ou alors... Il tapa un message frénétique à Niall, dont il avait le numéro depuis un moment :

 

_Tu peux me donner ton adresse ? C'est Louis_

 

Niall répondit quelques secondes plus tard :

 

_Pourquoi ?_

 

Normal qu'il soit méfiant.

 

_J'ai besoin de voir Harry..._

 

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il a déjà assez souffert._

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

_Je sais, et je suis désolé. Mais j'arrête le rodéo. Et je veux me remettre avec lui. Je veux lui dire._

 

_Vraiment ??_

 

_Oui._

 

_Ce n'est pas juste un mensonge pour que je cède ?_

 

_Je viens d'abandonner aux championnats du monde..._

 

_Oh_

_Merde,_

_Alléluia !_

_Je le SAVAIS_

_Mais_

_Tu n'as pas intérêt à le piétiner de nouveau_

 

_Je ne le ferai pas !_

 

_421 Hay Street_

 

_Merci !!!_

 

Louis redémarra, tapotant sur son GPS. Il se gara n'importe où dans la rue de Niall, et courut jusqu'à sa maison. Niall l'attendait au portail, un air un peu menaçant sur le visage. Louis s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Niall le toisa et Louis lui fit un pauvre sourire.

 

-Je te fais confiance, mais si jamais tu... prévint Niall.

 

-Je l'aime, je veux juste être avec lui, je te le jure, haleta Louis.

 

Niall le regarda encore, puis finit par lui ouvrir.

 

-Il est dans le jardin, derrière la maison, lui dit-il. Je vous laisse seuls.

 

-Merci, Niall, merci, tu es le meilleur, lui lança Louis en commençant à marcher dans la direction indiquée.

 

Harry avait dû entendre sa voix, parce qu'il s'était déjà retourné vers lui lorsque Louis déboucha dans le jardin, qui était éclairé par quelques lanternes. Il était debout, planté au milieu d'une rangée de fleurs, il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et ses mains tremblaient autour de son téléphone. Le souffle de Louis se coinça dans sa gorge. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Rien que le voir devant lui, en chair et en os, même s'il ne pouvait pas distinguer très bien ses traits et la couleur de ses yeux, le faisait se sentir faible.

 

-Louis ?

 

Sa voix était incrédule.

 

-Harry, souffla Louis, et il avança d'un pas.

 

Ils se percutèrent sans qu'il ne réalise avoir comblé la distance. Louis se recroquevilla dans l'étreinte de Harry, celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent en un instant. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une urgence, parce qu'il y avait urgence. Cela faisait deux mois. Louis avait du mal à concevoir qu'il avait vécu deux mois sans sentir Harry contre lui, pour le rassurer et le compléter.

 

-Louis, attends... fit Harry en se détachant une seconde, puis changeant visiblement d'avis et embrassant Louis de nouveau.

 

Les choses finirent par ralentir, et Harry recula légèrement.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'avais pas les demi-finales, aujourd'hui ? J'allais... Regarder les résultats, fit Harry, l'air complètement perdu.

 

-Je n'ai pas participé. Je suis parti. Je suis forfait.

 

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux.

 

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Ta tête ?

 

Ses yeux scannèrent le corps de Louis avec inquiétude, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il avait toujours tous ses membres.

 

-J'arrête, Harry. Je laisse tomber le rodéo.

 

Harry porta la main à sa poitrine.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

Sa voix tremblotait.

 

-Oui. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

 

-Tu es sérieux ?

 

-Oui. Je le dois. C'est fini. J'arrête.

 

-Pour... Pour moi ?

 

-En partie, chuchota Louis en attrapant sa main. Je veux te récupérer. Et tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Mais c'est aussi pour moi... J'ai ouvert les yeux, en quelque sorte. J'ai juste réalisé que je laissais des choses me définir alors que... Je pouvais être autre chose. Peut-être même quelque chose qui me ressemble plus. Je n'ai plus besoin du rodéo. Je me sens libre, en quelque sorte. Et je suis tellement désolé que ça m'ait pris tant de temps, Haz. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé... Je comprendrais que j'arrive trop tard, que tu ne m'aimes plus, que-que tu sois passé à autre chose...

 

La pensée de Harry avec un autre garçon lui vrillait la poitrine.

 

-Je n'ai pas pu, fit Harry en secouant la tête. Je voulais vraiment t'oublier, me faire à l'idée que tu ne reviendrais pas, mais... Impossible.

 

-Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Reprends-moi ? Chuchota Louis.

 

Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Harry allait forcément hésiter, lui dire qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait dû se rendre compte pendant qu'ils étaient séparés que Louis ne lui manquait pas tant que ça, qu'il n'était pas une présence très positive ou intéressante dans sa vie, qu'il ne lui causait que des problèmes, et qu'en fait, il était beaucoup mieux sans lui-

 

Mais Harry l'écrasa de nouveau dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, et dit, juste comme ça :

 

-Oui.

 

Peut-être que ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça, finalement.

 

**Wilmington, C. du N. Novembre.**

 

Harry avait failli démissionner sur le champ au Met et rester à Wilmington, mais Louis avait refusé. Il avait insisté pour qu'il parte pour New York, quitte à revenir plus tard, parce que lui l'y rejoindrait peut-être. Définitivement. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait eu peur que Louis ait cédé à tout juste pour le récupérer, mais qu'il regrette ensuite et lui en veuille et soit malheureux. Harry ne voulait pas qu'en plus de laisser le rodéo et sa maison familiale, Louis se sente obligé de quitter la Caroline. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Mais Louis l'avait rassuré. Apparemment, il avait fait tout un chemin dans son esprit, et il était prêt à bouger, y compris géographiquement. Il réfléchissait même à reprendre des études, peut-être pour pouvoir travailler avec des enfants comme professeur. Ou peut-être qu'il en resterait à l'équitation, qui était devenue centrale pour lui, prenant naturellement la place du rodéo -c'était dangereux aussi, en un sens, mais Louis ne faisait pas de compétition ni de course, et les risques de mauvaise chute étaient moindres. Et il y avait des centres équestres à New York, pas vrai ? A ce stade de l'année, ils ne savaient pas encore trop où ils allaient, mais une chose était sûre : ils seraient ensemble. Et vivre tous les deux était en haut de leur liste de vœux. Peut-être que Louis viendrait bel et bien occuper de façon permanente son côté du lit à New York. Peut-être que Harry reviendrait en Caroline. Ou peut-être qu'il finirait son année à New York et qu'ils s'installeraient dans un endroit complètement différent ensuite. Peut être qu'ils auraient un appartement minuscule, et qu'ils devraient faire attention à l'argent, mais ils pouvaient aller où ils le voulaient.

 

-Les Caraïbes m'attirent bien, avait lancé Louis.

 

Il plaisantait, mais ils pourraient au moins choisir l’État américain qui leur plaisait le plus. Cela faisait beaucoup de « peut-être », et de projets un peu vagues, mais Harry avait confiance.

 

Le seul point noir, dans tout ça, c'était que pour l'instant, la famille de Louis devait bien partir du ranch. Ils avaient déjà des acheteurs potentiels. Ils attendaient surtout de savoir si Louis aurait besoin d'une chambre dans leur nouvelle maison, mais la vente devenait urgente, au vu de leurs finances. Harry et Louis profitaient de la propriété le plus possible, se promenant sur le domaine, montant les chevaux. C'était quasiment certain que Louis devrait se séparer d'au moins deux. Quand il avait réalisé que ça y était, qu'ils allaient vraiment perdre le ranch, Louis avait pleuré. Peut être que ça ne l'avait pas percuté avant, mais un soir, d'un coup, son visage s'était décomposé, et il s'était juste mis à... pleurer. Et Harry avait pleuré avec lui en le prenant dans ses bras, parce qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas rester insensible à ce spectacle. Il avait essayé de réfléchir de nouveau aux solutions possibles, ensuite, mais à moins de prendre lui-même un crédit, c'était impossible. Louis devait renoncer à l'héritage paternel. Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'y était fait, au fur et à mesure, mais parfois, quand ils déambulaient sur la propriété, il voyait des nuages mélancoliques s'amonceler dans ses yeux.

 

Ils étaient retournés au fort, ce jour-là, parce que Harry avait contacté un de ses professeurs à l'université qui s'était montré très intéressé et l'avait chargé de faire quelques relevés précis, histoire de voir ce qu'il y avait à exploiter. Harry espérait que les prochains propriétaires n'y toucheraient pas, mais autant commencer à faire des démarches si ce morceau de patrimoine devait être protégé.

 

-Passe-moi le mètre, Lou, s'il te plaît. Je veux mesurer ce mur, pour savoir combien il manque de pierres.

 

Louis lui lança son matériel depuis l'autre côté des ruines.

 

-J'adore te voir au travail, commenta-t-il. Tout sérieux et concentré. C'est mignon.

 

-Je préférerais faire professionnel, mais merci quand même, mon cœur, répondit Harry en roulant des yeux.

 

Il avança de quelques pas pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Il n'était jamais allé dans ce coin-là du fort. Il dut poser son pied au mauvais endroit, rompre un équilibre déjà précaire à cause de l'usure des matériaux, parce que le sol trembla, et se déroba littéralement sous lui. Il poussa un petit cri en tombant dans le trou, mais heureusement, ce n'était pas très profond, de deux mètres peut être, et il atterrit sur ses pieds, se tordant juste un peu la cheville. Il se mit à tousser, parce qu'il y avait une tonne de poussière, là-dedans, et plissa les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et où il se trouvait.

 

-Harry !

 

Louis était penché au-dessus de l'ouverture, l'air paniqué.

 

-Tu n'as rien ? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas du tout qu'il y avait quelque chose en-dessous, je ne suis jamais tombé, petit...

 

-Non, non, tout va bien, lança Harry en jetant un regard autour de lui.

 

On dirait bien qu'il avait atterri dans un sous-sol du fort, dont la majeure partie devait être ensevelie sous les décombres. Sa vision s'habitua à la pénombre, il s'avança un peu, mais il savait que c'était dangereux de se balader dans des ruines instables et inconnues.

 

-Tu remontes ? Lui demanda Louis, qui n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Je peux t'aider.

 

-J'arrive, fit Harry, mais son regard fut attiré par ce qui ressemblait à un gros coffre, dans un coin.

 

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla pour l'examiner. Ce n'était pas très prudent de l'ouvrir comme ça, à l'aveugle, mais Harry était trop curieux. Au pire, des animaux y auraient trouvé refuge, comme des rats ou des insectes, à l'intérieur. Harry pouvait bien le supporter. La serrure céda facilement ; en fait il ne devait même pas avoir été fermé. Il écarquilla les yeux devant son contenu.

 

-Louis ! C'est dingue !

 

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé un trésor ?

 

Harry était surexcité.

 

-En quelque sorte !

 

Il retourna à l'ouverture après s'être assuré que les pierres tenaient et qu'il pourrait redescendre chercher le coffre. Louis lui tendit la main et l'aida à se hisser à l'air libre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement. S'il avait vu juste, ils venaient de toucher le jackpot. Louis le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

 

-Alors ?

 

-Il y a plein de matériel militaire, là-dedans. Datant de la guerre de Sécession. En parfaite état de conservation. Des uniformes, des épées, des armes à feu... Peut être d'autres objets, je n'ai pas tout regardé.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil.

 

-Oh. C'est super, mais...

 

-Tu ne comprends pas, Lou, s'écria Harry avec un petit rire. Ça vaut une fortune ! Et ça t'appartient ! Officiellement, c'est sur la propriété du ranch, et puisque pour l'instant l’État n'a pas fait de démarches pour le récupérer sous sa juridiction, c'est à _toi_.

 

-Quand tu dis une fortune...

 

-Tu n'imagines même pas combien des collectionneurs sont prêts à mettre dans ce genre de trucs. Même certains musées. Ce sont des pièces réellement intéressantes.

 

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

 

-Aux enchères, une seule épée confédérée, en parfait état, ça pourrait partir pour, allez... 3000 dollars ? 4000 dollars ?

 

- _4000 dollars ?_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

 

-Absolument pas.

 

-Et... Il y a combien d'épées, là-dedans ?

 

-Au moins... Quinze ? Je ne sais pas ! Mais c'est pareil pour chaque objet ! Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'en déblayant un peu le sous-sol on trouve d'autres choses intéressantes. Et qui valent beaucoup d'argent.

 

Louis avait l'air ébahi.

 

-C'est... C'est... Si on peut vraiment vendre tout ça aussi cher que tu le dis, on pourrait peut-être...

 

-... Garder le ranch, termina Harry.

 

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Louis, parce qu'il était tellement sonné qu'il ne paraissait plus très stable sur ses pieds.

 

-C'est complètement fou. Harry, hoqueta Louis. Oh mon dieu. _Merci_.

 

-Tu peux plutôt remercier ton père qui n'a pas touché au fort et n'a pas jugé bon d'en parler à la ville non plus, sourit Harry.

 

Indirectement, Mark Tomlinson avait trouvé une façon de régler ses dettes depuis la mort. Et juste à temps.

 

Louis était radieux, alors qu'ils rentraient bras dessus bras dessous vers le ranch pour passer faire quelques recherches, et Harry voulait lui donner le monde entier juste pour le voir rayonner comme ça encore et encore.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois si chanceux. Tu te rends compte ? Je peux t'avoir toi, _et_ le ranch ! La vie est trop belle pour moi...

 

Harry eut un petit rire et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

 

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------- **** FIN **** -----------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
> Encore une fois, une partie du mérite va à Nicholas Sparks :)
> 
> -Je sais que la fin ressemble un peu à celle de These Inconvenient Fireworks, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite :( Désolée s'il y a des bouts d'autres fictions çà et là...  
> -Si vous n'êtes pas trop sensibles (attention à vous, c'est violent) et que vous voulez voir à quoi peut ressembler le premier accident de Louis (en moins grave) (et voir du rodéo en même temps) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2f2vxqIJtA  
> -L'exposition de Harry a eu lieu au Louvre en 2013 mdr http://www.louvre.fr/expositions/chypre-entre-byzance-et-l-occident-ive-xvie-siecle
> 
> Merci, profitez de votre été :)  
> A bientôt pour la fin de Lost Stars !
> 
> <3


End file.
